Ring-a-Ding-Ding
by BingChiLing
Summary: Alyssa Chau Series #4. It's the most stressful time of the year…Holiday Season. The number of low-bond FTAs is at an all-time high leaving Alyssa running ragged. With her pockets practically empty, will she be able to still ring in a Happy New Year?
1. Chapter 1

**Ring-a-Ding-Ding**

**(Alyssa Chau Series #4)**

_**Notes and Disclosures: **__If the characters seem familiar it's because they probably are! I've taken the setting and several characters from the amazing Plum World given to us by Janet Evanovich and taking them for a spin of my own. _

_**A/N: **__This is the Fourth installment to my Alyssa Chau Series and takes place right after "Internal Affairs of the Heart." Thank you to those who've been patiently joining me on Alyssa's adventures. I know majority of you are Ranger fans and so am I. I'm taking a break from the angst so this is will be a little softer of a story and a promise of Ranger juicy-ness and you'll get a little more of a glimpse into Alyssa's past. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, my name is Alyssa Chau and I'm a career Bounty Hunter. I'm just your average girl, living an average life. You know, the typical suburban life. Well, maybe to some I'm probably a little far from average and as for my life…you could probably start a book series from it but honestly, in my opinion, it would be a rather boring read.

So some of you may have heard of me and my catastrophes from the news, but I want to set the record straight that they were not what you think and it wasn't my fault — well, mostly, it depends on how you view it.

I am currently residing at my boyfriend, Joe Morelli's, house in the heart of the Burg while my apartment is being reconstructed after an unexpected firebombing caused it to be inhabitable — again, not my fault. Joe's one of Trenton Police Departments finest detectives and recently he's been on several undercover assignments so I haven't seen much of him since we had our disastrous Thanksgiving dinner with his family.

Let's just say that I'm not his mother and grandmother's favorite pick for their precious Joseph. But the roommate situation should be resolving soon. My Superintendent, Dillon, called me this morning to let me know that my apartment should be ready in about a week!

But the kicker? I owe $28,000 in damages! Not just on the damages on my apartment alone but the water and smoke damage caused to the neighboring units. What about insurance, you may be asking. I swear I had coverage but turns out when I was unfortunately unemployed after being laid off as a Lingerie Buyer for E.E. Martin, I let my policy lapse and never thought to renew it. Intelligence was never really my strong suit.

What is my strong suit? Rolling around in trash, getting kidnapped by deranged psychopaths, denial, and getting into blowout fights with my boyfriend. Not necessarily all in that order. I seem to have a hard time taking care of myself but I've avoided, so far, only having things blown up around me and actually not getting myself blown to smithereens in the process.

And I'm a great mother — plant mother that is. I saved Monster— that would be my son — from the burning fires after the explosion happened in my apartment. You know how they say a mother will gain super strength when their child is in danger? I gained super stupidity and jumped into the burning flames to save Monster, whom everyone keeps claiming is half dead already, but I beg to differ and see the glass as half full.

I'd like to tell you the story about how I heroically saved Monster but the truth is after I grabbed Monster I was trapped and didn't know what to do. I was hit with one of _those "help I've fallen and I can't get up"_ moments. Instead I was saved by a man in black who goes by the name of Lester Santos. We'll get back to him later.

So back to the real burning question before I got wildly sidetracked: how am I going to come up with that kind of dough? Dillion says that the management company that owns the building is giving me until the end of the year to pay the whole sum or they're going to evict me so they can rent my unit out to someone else and then press charges against me for the damages. I say they're being pretty harsh considering it's the holidays. I mean where's their sense of holiday cheer?

Ok so I don't really have much holiday cheer, myself. I hate the holidays. Go ahead, bah humbug me. I can take it. Besides, who likes all of the crazed shoppers, fighting your way through massive crowds, and the obscene traffic? And don't get me started on the jolly old man in the red suit. He's creepy. Every time I see a mall Santa Clause, I see red and have the urge to charge at him like a rampaging bull.

You have this grown ass man disguised in a red suit, hat and all that facial hair urging young children to sit on his lap and tell him their greatest desires. And come on, the stories? This fat old man, breaks into your house (but only when you're asleep, mind you) by climbing down your chimney and leaves you presents under the Christmas tree? Since when has anybody ever celebrated a man breaking into your home much less while you're asleep? But yet we all happily wait for this guy to do it?

Ok, sorry ran off tangent again. Now back to the topic at hand, about how I was going to collect this obscene amount of money. I certainly wasn't going to earn that money by catching the low life scoundrels, I've been chasing after Thanksgiving. All that has been coming in lately are petty theft crimes allotting me with only about $50-$100 per skip — that's like 280-560 skips in less than one and half months! There was no way in hell that was going to happen even with my great capture rate. So, I had to do what any other hard working American would do in a money bind: find a second job.

I sighed as I pushed open the door to the Cluck in a Bucket and walked up to the Manager refilling the napkin dispenser. I made my rounds around the mall already but all part-time positions were full with seasonal employees made up of high school and college kids home for the holidays. I've spent the past two days going in and out of every business within a ten mile radius of my apartment trying to inquire openings in between grabbing my skips and sliding through garbage.

"Hi, I'd like to inquire a part-time position," I smiled as sweetly as I could as I approached the balding man with thick rimmed glasses who looked like he could use a couple of buckets of fried chicken in him.

He turned and gave me a questioning look, "Do you have food service experience?"

Do I need food service experience to give people buckets of fried chicken? "I worked as a waitress throughout college."

"So why didn't you go find a waitressing job?"

Ok this guy was starting to piss me off. You don't think I tried that before coming to this grease pit? Sheesh. "Because I wanted to work in your fine establishment," I sucked up.

"Ok, well, we need someone to work the night shift. You can start tonight at minimum wage. We'll talk about an increase once we see how well you work out. I'll get you an application and uniform. Be here at nine tonight."

Well, that was easy. Second job — check — I mentally checked off my imaginary list of things to do. I filled out the application and packed the uniform into my bag and left to head to the grocery store to pick up stuff to make for dinner.

I left the 7-Eleven shivering from the cold of my neon green Sour Apple Slurpee seeping through my wool gloves and walked towards my car. Again, I repeat that I never said I was a genius…shivering in my puffy jacket, ear muffs, gloves and boots on a cold icy winter night drinking a frozen beverage. Hey at least my taste buds were jumping for joy even if the rest of my body wasn't following suit.

I know what you're thinking; didn't she say she was going to the grocery store? As many of you may argue that 7-Eleven isn't a grocery store, I beg to differ. They carry produce, apples and bananas, milk, eggs, and sometimes bread. It could definitely be classified as a grocery store if you put your mind to it.

I pulled out the keys to my latest crap on wheels. Ok, I'll admit, this car wasn't as bad as some of the other hunk of junks that I've purchased due to my cars going out of commission on a regular basis. Slim down at Blue Ribbon Auto actually gave me a pretty good deal on a black 1997 Civic Coupe. I'm pretty sure that I'm their best customer.

Right before I reached the door, I slipped on a patch of black ice and flew backwards. My slurpee exploded all over my face and chest. And suddenly someone appeared by my side.

"Hi, you think you could help me up?" I asked the stranger.

The guy snatched my keys out of my hand. Then what sounded like two teenagers cackling, "Stupid bitch," came running towards us as they hopped into my car and took off down the road.

"Hey," I called out lifting my arm and did my best finger wag at them and gave up instantly. Closing my eyes, I remained on the freezing ground unhappy about the sticky cold crap sticking to my face and yet another car slipping out of my hands. I probably should've put up more of a fight, but I just didn't feel like it at the moment.

"Miss, are you, ok?" the 7-Eleven Manager came running towards me.

I lifted my hand, "I'm fine. Happens all the time. Just let me catch my breath a bit."

"I'll call the police," he replied in concern.

I waved my hand at him, "No need. I'll call. I'll be fine. Go back into the store."

He hesitated.

"It's ok, I'm a bounty hunter. I'm familiar with the police."

"Oh, you're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter!"

I scrunched my nose at the distasteful nickname that some idiot reporter printed in the _Trenton Chronicle_ the first time my car blew up and it just stuck. You know that's an item on my bucket list I need to add: find the reporter who gave me that god awful nickname and slap him upside his head.

The manager chuckled and returned to the store as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed out.

"Costanza."

Carl Costanza is a TPD cop who also happens to be a thorn in my side and an old college friend.

"Carl."

"Alyssa! What a nice surprise."

"Not really. I just got carjacked," I replied flatly.

I could hear him chuckling in the background, "Hey, Big Dog, didn't Martinez get two weeks on the Bomber pool? Looks like he won this round."

I rolled my eyes. I'm a bit of a joke around the TPD. With the number of my cars going out of commission and unfortunately some cars that were not owned by me…I had an unfortunate event occur with Ranger's Porsche but let's try not to relive those memories shall we? The cops have started a pool of when my next vehicle will end up blown up to smithereens or categorized under miscellaneous like landing in the bottom of the river or being run over by a coke truck.

About ten minutes passed and I could no longer feel my face, a flash of red and blue lights rolled up beside me and the door swung open.

"You know you could get run over just lying in the street like that," Carl said amusingly as he squatted down next to me.

"I slipped on a patch of ice. Just in case I cracked my head open, the cold pavement is holding my brain in my skull."

He chuckled checking my head, "You really are something. Why didn't you call Morelli?"

"He's on an assignment."

Carl helped lift me to my feet. "You know you've got a little something here," he circled his finger around his whole face.

"Ha, ha. Can we get this over with so I can get home?"

Big Dog took my statement and reminded me that the likelihood of my car turning up was slim to none. Like I didn't know that, this isn't my first time to the rodeo, boys. But in my case, I'm sure that my car will turn up eventually considering Rangeman is most likely monitoring the activity on the car.

Rangeman would be a private high-end security company owned by my mentor, friend, and heart-thumping Latino man that gets my panties in a bunch, Ricardo Carlos Mañoso who goes by the street name Ranger. Ranger can be a little overbearing and secretly places tracking devices on my person and vehicles. Considering the number of times I get myself into trouble, I don't quite blame him but it can get very annoying especially since I tend to be a fairly private person.

Carl and Big Dog gave me a ride back to Joe's quaint little house which he inherited from his Aunt Rose.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Big Dog asked.

"They stole the house keys," I grumbled.

"Want us to help you break in?"

"Yes, please," I sighed.

I waited, freezing my face off as Carl used some sort of tool to pick Joe's lock to the front door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. "There you go. Home sweet home."

"Thanks, Carl."

"No problem. Glad to be of service, Ma'am," he tilted his imaginary hat. He then leaned as if to give me a kiss on the cheek but instead licked it. I stepped back in horror as he grinned, "Yum, sour apple my favorite. I'll file your report. Just come down the precinct whenever you're ready and sign it," he turned to walk away.

I shook my head at him, "You're unbelievable. Have a good night, Carl, Big Dog," I gave Big Dog a hug and dismissed Carl.

"You too, Bomber," Big Dog grinned as he trudged back to the squad car.

I dropped the 7-Eleven bag onto the kitchen table and headed upstairs for a nice long hot steaming shower. And just to think, my day isn't even over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "No problem. Glad to be of service, Ma'am," he tilted his imaginary hat. He then leaned as if to give me a kiss on the cheek but instead licked it. I stepped back in horror as he grinned, "Yum, sour apple my favorite. I'll file your report. Just come down the precinct whenever you're ready and sign it," he turned to walk away._

_I shook my head at him, "You're unbelievable. Have a good night, Carl, Big Dog," I gave Big Dog a hug and dismissed Carl._

_ "You too, Bomber," Big Dog grinned as he trudged back to the squad car._

_ I dropped the __7-Eleven__ bag onto the kitchen table and headed upstairs for a nice long hot steaming shower. And just to think, my day isn't even over yet._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I frowned as I smoothed out the ugly polyester red and mustard yellow cap-sleeved dress and checked myself out in the mirror. This dress was way too short. One false move and I'd be mooning the entire restaurant. And unfortunately, the only clean underwear I had left were thongs.

Would it be irresponsible of me to admit that I haven't done laundry in the past two weeks since Joe has been away on assignment? I was getting way too comfortable with Joe doing all of the little household chores which included my laundry and making sure I always had clean panties.

Come to think of it, Joe would make the perfect "Burg housewife" he kept the house tidy and handled all of the cooking and cleaning. I just sat pretty and every now and then threw in my two cents. And he sure did complain like a housewife constantly nagging at me leaving my clothes on the floor, not putting the dishes in the dishwasher, etc.

He even had the nerve to ask if I would consider enrolling in a cooking class. Sure I'll cook for him if he wants frozen meals or takeout everyday but that's all I'm really capable of handling — the telephone and a microwave. If he wanted a chick that was able to cook and clean, he's barking up the wrong tree.

Now that I think about it maybe I was starting to take advantage of his hospitality…whatever, I'll do a load tomorrow or maybe I'll just go shopping and buy some new underwear. No — wait — I was broke. _Sigh_.

It totally sucks being me. I went down to the kitchen and pulled out a pot and began boiling water. I grabbed the box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese out of the _7-Eleven_ bag and placed the bottle of soy sauce onto the table tossing the bag in the recycle bin. Ok, so I do have the ability to use the stove for one thing: boiling water. Can boiling water be classified as cooking? Everyone has to start somewhere, right?

I poured myself a glass of water, scooped some cheesy noodles into a bowl and plopped down into the seat and began mixing soy sauce into the bowl. Before you start wincing or making gagging noises, don't knock it till you try it. I learned at an early age that soy sauce could give cardboard flavor.

I scooped a spoonful into my mouth and let a tear fall from my eyes. The house was so quiet without Joe and Bob around. Whenever Joe was away, he'd leave Bob with his cousin Mooch so that his nephew could play with him. It just felt really lonely which was weird for me because before I met Joe that was what my life was like — lonely.

Besides my occasional rendezvous with my best friend, Misty Plum, I lived a pretty uneventful boring and lonely life but it never bothered me. I was used to being alone. My parents died when I was eleven and I grew up in foster care.

I stared down into my bowl of mac 'n cheese and let the tears fall into the bowl as I flashed back to watching my mom float around in the kitchen to prepare my meal of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese.

My mom was a beautiful, poised, trophy wife. She looked good on my father's arm and was the perfect hostess. If you asked her for a three-tier wedding cake, you'd get a masterpiece. She could spit out a beautiful soufflé without breaking a sweat. Now if you asked for something simple like macaroni and cheese out of a blue and white box, she was stepping outside of her element.

I grew up wealthy. Many people don't know this and probably would find it hard to believe given the way I live now but my father was a successful businessman and we hosted many fancy parties in back in the days. The cooks only made the best for us but sometimes I just wanted something simple. We had the best chefs at our fingertips but sometimes a girl just wanted a can full of preservatives with a man on the label who called himself Chef Boyardee or food that was trapped in a cardboard box.

So sometimes, I would beg my mom for something simple and every now and then she would comply with my wishes whipping up a box of mac 'n cheese for me. Now how can you mess up a box of shells and fake cheese? My mother was a woman of many talents and messing up a simple five minute meal out of a box was one of them.

Her mac 'n cheese always turned out to be lacking in the cheesiness department. In fact, her mac n' cheese always turned out dry and tasteless. I didn't want to complain because she was giving me what I actually wanted. That's where soy sauce always came in handy. So, why didn't I stop begging her after the first time?

Because I never learn from my mistakes or maybe it was because I held onto some hope that she would get better at it as practice makes perfect. But in this case, years of practice did not pay off. I got so used to it growing up that I actually grew accustomed to dry mac 'n cheese with soy sauce.

I even caused my father to suffer through the bowls of dried mac 'n cheese. I remember his handsome face winking at me as he praised my mother for her abilities to make anything taste good before I slipped him the bottle of soy sauce. I often wonder if I will ever find the same unrequited love my parents had for each other.

My mother always wanted me to be the proper lady. She sent me to Miss Manners classes and even ballet which I was kicked out of both for misconduct. I apparently questioned too much in my Miss Manners classes and in ballet it was apparently frowned upon to let your hair down and spruce up the moves to make it your own. Ballet was too much about tradition and conformity. I didn't want to conform; I wanted to be free to do what I wanted when I wanted and to fly.

And don't think my mom as a bad person who was trying to stifle my spirit. She just was trying to help steer me in a more positive direction of what she thought to be a proper lady. I grew up more as a tomboy and as much as my mother loved me, I could tell it bothered her from time to time.

I remember all of the gorgeous gowns my mother used to wear to parties she'd attend with my father and his business associates and the parties we hosted at the house which I wasn't allowed to leave my bedroom to join. But there was that one night I snuck out from the room and hid under the wine table the entire night. That was when I realized those functions were not as fun as they looked. I fell asleep under that table too afraid to expose my defiance to my parents' orders.

At the end of the night my father found me and tucked me into my bed giving me a kiss goodnight before commenting that I was going to grow up to be a hellion on wheels. My mom would just correct him and explain that I just have an explosive personality. I'm pretty sure that my mom meant to say enquiring personality but her English was never really good. But boy, they never really knew how right they were.

"Babe, if you ate something better, it probably wouldn't make you as sad," a voice cut through my memories.

I jerked my head up as my eyes landed on a beautifully sculpted body of Cuban sexiness.

"My food is just fine," I retorted.

He grabbed the bowl and dumped the contents in the trash and threw the dish in the dishwasher which was already filled to the brim. Ok…so I haven't done the dishes either. So sue me, Joe's spoiled me over the last few months.

I stood up, "Hey, I wasn't done eating that!" Plus, I paid $1.25 for that box and I needed to make sure it counted.

"Babe, that stuff could kill you."

"_I_ could kill _you_!" I shot back.

Ok maybe that wasn't the most ingenious thing for me to say to a mercenary who knew more than a handful of ways to make me disappear without a trace. But let's remember what I admitted to a couple of hours ago about my lacking in intelligence and we'll go ahead and plead insanity with my current state of mind.

I was pretty sure that Ranger was some sort of superhero like Batman. He's dark and mysterious, vanishes into thin air, and helps clean the scum off the streets of Trenton City. And just like Batman, he's a playboy millionaire whose real name is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso.

I haven't confirmed the playboy status yet since I've never actually seen Ranger with another woman other than myself and the ladies at the bond's office. Plus he's always saying, _"Babe, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships." _And he's sexy enough to have any woman begging for his affections — not me of course, I would never beg for a man's affections.

The millionaire part I'm pretty sure of since he owns Rangeman which employs a delicious array of men in tight black clothing who, like him, are former military trained. How much money Ranger actually has is beyond me, but he always seems to have an endless supply of expensive black cars. Yup, you got it — Batmobile — several actually. He's Batman minus the tights, cape and bat ears — although…I wouldn't mind seeing him squeeze his tight ass into a pair of tights.

Ok let's shake these nasty thoughts out of my head, shall we? Remember the Porshe I mentioned earlier? Yeah, Ranger's unfortunate mistake was lending me his Porsche a couple of months back which I ended up returning to him with an lovely dumpster hood ornament courtesy of an bomb from The Slayers gang.

So what's my relationship with Ranger, you may be asking. Hell if I know. Like I said before he's my mentor, friend, and the king of frustration. He started off as my mentor when I started my Bounty Hunter gig, turned into a friend that I would trust with my life, and any other stuff that goes on between us can be filed under gray matter. Not really sure what to call it other than frustration and confusion.

"You shouldn't be breaking into Joe's house, Ranger. If he knew, he'd blow a gasket."

Joe's full-blooded Italian thru and thru. When I say he'll blow a gasket, the vein in his head is on the verge of exploding. He often tells me that I would cause him to burn a hole in his stomach lining the size of the state of Texas if I didn't quit my job as a Bounty Hunter. My job apparently caused him a lot of heartburn. And he was not a big fan of Ranger's and that's stating it lightly.

He thinks Ranger and his men are dangerous operating outside of the law which he vows to uphold. And he's right, they are dangerous men but dangerous to the bad guys not the innocent, and they don't break the laws, they just walk a very fine line.

"Just wanted to check on you, Babe. Your car went off the grid a few minutes ago and was found totaled under pole off Harmon."

I scrunched my nose. That was fast. "I was carjacked at _7-Eleven_ earlier."

"It didn't come over the police scanner."

"Because I called Carl directly, I didn't need the whole Burg learning about my latest car mishap within minutes. He gave me a ride home."

"Why didn't you call the control room?"

"Why would I? It was a carjacking. The cops can handle it."

He pulled me into his chest and slipped his tongue slowly into my mouth causing sparks to fly. Ok, I know very well that this scene was not right especially given that we were standing in my boyfriend's kitchen, nonetheless. But it was Ranger, and he's incredibly difficult to resist. I've kept him out of my pants — technically — but that's about as much as I was able to ward off.

"Ranger," I moaned. "Stop it."

He pulled away reluctantly and grinned at my dress with his hand still cupping my ass. "Nice dress."

"Shut up. FTAs suck right now. I'm not making enough money so I needed to get a second job."

"What job requires you to wear that?"

I sucked in a deep breath and quickly muttered, "_Cluck in a Buck__et_."

He let out a loud boisterous laugh which for Ranger was a rare occurrence. I was pretty sure the man held the record for the longest held blank face in the Western hemisphere and fewest words spoken in a lifetime.

"It's not funny," I argued. "No one else would hire me and I need the money."

"Babe, if you need money, I'll give you whatever you need."

"Thanks, Ranger, but I'm an able bodied adult. I can work for my paycheck."

"Why don't you come work for me? Rangeman could use an extra body for some of our jobs and Tank wouldn't mind an extra hand helping with paperwork. You could work as much or as little as you want. It's up to you. We can work out something that fits your needs."

The offer was mighty tempting. I wouldn't have to wear a ridiculous chicken on my head and the idea of working with a bunch of sexy men in tight black clothing sounded like a dream come true. But I couldn't do it. Ranger's already done so much for me and the last thing I needed was screwing up something for his business. I mean if I could manage to blow up his Porsche just imagine what I would do to his business.

"Thanks for the offer, Ranger, but I'll be fine. In fact, I need to get going or I'll be late for my first day on the job," I said grabbing my chicken hat, coat and purse.

I ran out the door with Ranger trailing steadily behind me. He locked up the door and I stood in the driveway and stared straight ahead. I jumped a bit when Ranger placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't have a car," I remarked foolishly. I thought about Joe's brand new truck sitting in the garage but the last time I "borrowed" his truck it ended up at the bottom of the river. But that was definitely not my fault. Someone was trying to run him off the road, but I just happened to be the one driving it.

"I'll give you a ride, Babe," he smiled and steered me towards his Cayenne Porsche Turbo 911.

Could this day get any more embarrassing? Of course it could, this is me we're talking about here. I'm about to slide in a car worth more than my life wearing a uniform with a chicken attached to a baseball cap. Life was so cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "I'll give you a ride, Babe," he smiled and steered me towards his Cayenne Porsche Turbo 911._

_ Could this day get any more embarrassing? Of course it could, this is me we're talking about here. I'm about to slide in a car worth more than my life wearing a uniform with a chicken attached to a baseball cap. Life was so cruel._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Whoever said that fast food was easy money was an idiot. The night shift was no sugar and spice and everything nice. The freaks really do come out at night. You had the drunken bar crowd, to business men who you knew were doing anything but getting down to business, to people with obvious ailments like voices in their heads. And, you have to deal with all of this at minimum wage!

Within an hour I already burned three batches of fried chicken…I was quickly banned from fryer duty. So I was reassigned to the register and spent the rest of the night trying to understand drunken orders.

"I want a fried mashed potato five piece apple bottom jeans," the stringy haired, pierced face, smelly slug slurred.

"Ok, Cluck in a Bucket Special it is. That'll be nine seventeen," I rang up. What? He was drunk and wouldn't even know what he was eating anyways. I mean he just ordered fried jeans by T-Pain with a side of mashed potatoes. I was really doing him a favor. Plus, I was getting tired of trying to decipher what these idiots were trying to say so tonight everyone will be getting the special.

I handed Mr. Apple Bottom Jeans his Cluck in a Bucket Special when I recognized the next person that walked up to the register — Paulie Valentino. One of the skips I've been trying to track down for the past three days. He was like a travelling vagabond. No permanent address and hopped around everywhere doing various jobs for the mob. He was arrested for assault a few weeks ago for breaking some guy's legs with a baseball bat and released on a $5,000 bond — one of my higher paying gigs although his bond should've been higher if you ask me. I mean the guy broke some guy's legs with a baseball bat!

Maybe I should get the name of his lawyer just in case one day I find myself needing one. I've been told on several occasions by Ranger that I have a hot temper, so the likelihood that I end up getting charged for assault is probably high.

My eyes lit up as he approached. If I we were in the setting of a cartoon there would be dollar signs dancing on top of his head.

"Please hold for a minute," I held up my finger as I raced to the back and grabbed my bag and swung it across my chest and ran back out to the register which I was happy to see he was still waiting. "Paulie Valentino?" I asked excitedly.

He shot me a look, "Yeah, what's it to you, doll face?"

"Mr. Valentino, my name's Alyssa Chau and I represent your bail bondsman, Vincent Plum. You've missed your court date and I'm here to turn you in."

"What the fuck? I just want some fried chicken," he bellowed.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped the bracelet around one of his wrists. He yanked his hand back and reached into his back and pulled out a gun.

Shit…ok maybe this wasn't the best plan I've ever come up with. I ducked behind the counter as he let off a few shots into the kitchen. People began screaming and scattering everywhere. I snuck quickly around the counter and flipped on my stun gun. I scooted up to him quietly as he continued to scream profanities and shoved the stun into his calf but nothing happened.

I smacked the stun gun but it just fizzled. I looked up just as Valentino's boot kicked me in the chin and I slid across the room.

I jumped to my feet and tried to reason with him, "Just come with me quietly, Valentino. I'll even let you use my employee discount and you can eat a Cluck in the Bucket Special before we head to the precinct. How does that sound?"

"Bitch, I'm not going anywhere with you."

He shot off a couple more rounds at me as I ducked. The bullets shattered the window behind me. He kept pumping the gun until he emptied his clip and I took the opportunity to charge at him. He threw the gun to the ground and started grabbing the tray of mustard and ketchup bottles and started squirting me. I slipped on the condiments that landed on the floor and fell to my stomach and slid into his legs knocking him over.

"You fucking asshole. I tried to be nice and give you the easy way out. I'm sure your dirty lawyer would've gotten you re-bonded," I shouted.

He got me in a chokehold when a number of black and whites pulled up into the parking lot.

"See you just made it harder for yourself."

"If I go down, you're coming with me," he snarled dragging me to my feet.

What is this? A bad cop show? He walked us towards the door where several uniforms had their guns trained on us.

"Let the girl go," Carl commanded.

"Hey, Carl," I said sheepishly. "I've got a skip for you."

"I can see that, Alyssa, but it looks more like he's got you," he replied amused.

I shrugged, "Semantics."

"You know we really need to stop meeting like this."

"Shut up!" Valentino shouted. "What the hell? You actually have the nerve to flirt in the middle of a hostage situation."

"We were not flirting!" I sputtered.

Carl chucked, "Don't listen to her. That girl's got it hot for my bod."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll kill your girlfriend if you don't let me go!" Valentino tightened his grip around me and shouted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I shouted in disbelief.

A black SUV pulled up behind the cruisers. I rolled my eyes, great the Rangeman Calvary. I watched as Lester stepped out of the SUV and kept his eyes fixed on me with a hard look on his face. Remember Lester? The guy who leapt into the flaming fires of my apartment hell to save me and my precious Monster? Yeah that would be the same Lester Santos or as I like to call Les. Les would be Ranger's cousin and the complete opposite. Where Ranger was stoic, Lester was a joker.

I have to admit he's my favorite Merry Man and the one I've grown the closest. Ranger's band of Merry Men, was made up of ex-military, very strong, very sexy men. I call them Ranger's Merry Men because they fight on the side of good to keep all the townspeople safe from evil.

"Just shoot the idiot, Carl. He's not even armed," I said annoyed.

"Shut up, Bitch. I can break your neck!" he growled in my ear.

"Then those angry men in black glaring at you will most likely break every bone in your body. It could get pretty gruesome."

"You talk too much," he spit at me.

"Hey, say it don't spray it! Sheesh," I scrunched my nose. "You know what? I'm fucking tired and I've had a rough day. And, you need to stop calling me names. I happen to be a pretty nice person," I cried out. "All you had to do was come in quietly."

He tightened his grip around my neck, "I said shut up!"

I held my breath and slammed my foot down on his foot, elbowed him in the ribs, and ducked out of his grip as hard and as quickly as I could catching him off guard as he stumbled back. I slipped my hand into my bag and flicked out my baton and whipped it around the back of his knee knocking him off of his feet. I then pounced onto his chest and lifted the baton up to smash it into his nose when an hand captured my wrist before I could make the blow.

I looked up at Carl smiling down on me. "Let me break his fucking nose, Carl!" I snarled. "Just one strike that's all I need."

"Can't let you do that, Alyssa," he yanked me to my feet. "Plus, you're giving the whole squad a nice little peep show," he whispered in a deep smokey voice as he pulled the hem of my dress down and patted my ass.

"Thanks, Carl," I blushed.

"Alyssa, I just wanted to let you know that you're fired," the manager of Cluck in a Bucket, whom I never even bothered trying to learn his name said approaching me carefully.

"Fine, whatever," I rolled my eyes. I finished giving my statement to Big Dog and walked towards Les and his partner for the evening, Bones, who were leaning up against their Rangeman issued black SUV.

"Beautiful, are you taking skips down on a whole different level by going undercover and working at fast food joints?" he asked grinning.

"No, I actually work here. I mean _worked_ here. I just got fired. I guess tackling customers and starting a shootout is frowned upon in this establishment," I snorted rubbing my neck. "Help a girl out and give her a ride home?"

"Anything for you, Beautiful," he grinned, "but maybe we should lay some newspaper down in the seats first, you're covered in condiments."

I frowned at him.

"Just joking, Beautiful! I mean about the newspaper. You're still covered in condiments. We'll just have the SUV detailed as usual after Bomber Duty," he winked.

"You're starting to become one of my least favorite Merry Men, Lester Santos," I warned him.

Bones chuckled.

I shot daggers with my eyes in his direction.

He raised his hands in defense, "Look, don't associate me with this fool. I had no choice in being partnered up with him for the evening."

I slid into the back seat of the SUV.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Yo," I answered.

"Babe, that's my line."

"You don't own the rights to it."

"Babe."

The word "Babe" could carry so many different connotations with Ranger. It could range from "that's really amusing" to "get serious." I think this was a little bit of the combination of the two.

"I'm fine," I sighed out. "Les and Bones are giving me a ride back to Joe's."

"You're welcome to stay on seven."

"No thanks."

"The job offer still stands."

"I appreciate it but I'm fine."

"Call if you need anything."

_Click._

I rolled my eyes. Would it kill the man to just end the conversation normally by saying, "Goodbye?" It's really not that difficult.

"Misty says hi, by the way," Bones said from the driver seat.

Bones and my best friend, Misty Plum, were currently a hot item. They met while I was in jail for killing a cop which I strongly confirm was out of self-defense and ruled as such. Plus, he was one of the bad guys so in the universe of comic books, it's ok to do. You'll have to read my memoirs to catch up on that story because I do not want to rehash those moments. But long story short, I asked Ranger to keep Misty out of trouble so he assigned Bones to Misty Detail while I was in the slammer and now he was a few steps away at making her an honest woman which I never thought could ever happen.

"I'm hurt that she hasn't called to screech at me for not letting her know what happened," I replied sarcastically.

Bones let out a chuckle and continued towards Joe's. Once he pulled up to the curb, Lester stepped out of the car and followed me to the door. I stood there and stared at the doorknob.

"Beautiful, but I don't think staring at it will make it magically open," he humored.

"Ha, ha. I don't have the keys. When those punks hijacked my car, they took the house keys with them."

He pushed me aside and pulled out a tool and easily picked the lock. "You should tell the cop to change the locks. It's better to be safe than sorry if those punks end up finding out where you're living," he lectured as he pushed his way into the house ahead of me.

I rolled my eyes. Rangeman protocol for what the call "Bomber Duty" was to make sure the room was clear before allowing me to enter. You have a couple of psychopaths break into your apartment and one apartment bombing and they get all overprotective.

"See any boogie men?" I asked as I flipped on the lights.

"Everything's clear. Except…" he called out from the top of the stairs and appeared with a pair of my red lacy thongs around his finger.

I snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into my pocket.

He was still grinning from ear to ear, "Beautiful, it looks like a lingerie store threw up in the bedroom."

"I haven't gotten a chance to pick up around here. My schedule's been pretty hectic."

"You sure you're ok being here alone? Morelli doesn't even have an alarm system. What kind of cop doesn't have some sort of security system in place?" he shook his head. "You're welcome at my place anytime, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Les. But Joe is supposed to be coming home in a few days. And honestly this neighborhood is really quiet. I'm not concerned."

"It's not the neighbors that worry me. It's your random stalkers," he tried to reason.

"I'm currently stalker free at the moment, at least to my knowledge," I retorted.

"If you don't want to stay at my place, I could check at Rangeman to see if there's an empty apartment on four."

Rangeman had apartments on the fourth floor for employees and they were beautiful. But, again, I can't keep taking handouts from Ranger and his men. It just doesn't feel right.

"It's not a handout and you know it. We just want to make sure you're safe."

Damn these guys and their ESP.

"It's been pretty quiet lately. And now it's late and all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep. I'm perfectly fine. I'll lock the door up behind you and I'll keep my cell phone next to the bed so that if anything seems out of place, the first number I call will be the Control Room. Ok?" I tiptoed up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, if you insist," he grabbed my waist and kissed the top of my head. "You have a good night, Beautiful."

"You too, Les. Say goodbye to Bones for me too."

He nodded his head and shut the door.

"Finally this damned day is over," I let out a sigh of relief and bolted the door.

Tomorrow, however, would be a whole different story.

* * *

_Hope everyone has a Happy New Years! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Finally this damned day is over," I let out a sigh of relief and bolted the door._

_Tomorrow, however, would be a whole different story._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"So what are your plans tonight, Cupcake?" Joe asked.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had a rough day, Joe told me he called so that he could take his mind off of work. And he must've been excruciatingly exhausted because when I told him about my carjacking and the need to change the locks, he didn't even yell. He just simply said he would take care of it when he got home.

He didn't even complain about the amount of acid that was building up in his stomach when I told him about the take down at the _Cluck in a Bucket_. Something just didn't feel quite right.

I spent the entire day chasing idiots across town for a measly $50 bucks a pop and was in dire need for a release.

"I'm heading to Shorty's for dinner and drinks with the girls. So when are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Why do you want to know? Have some dirty secrets to hide before I show up?"

"Yes." _Like in the form of dirty dishes and clothes._

"Well, at least you're honest. I should be home sometime in the evening. Not sure what time so don't wait up."

"How can I not wait up? I want to give you a proper welcome home."

"Oh is that so?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Morelli. I just want to be the first to put my arms around you."

"Me too, Cupcake. I've missed you. Hopefully this will be the last assignment for a while. I don't like being away from you this long."

"I miss you too, Joe."

"I have to go. Have fun with the girls."

"Thanks. Go catch some bad guys."

"Love you, Cupcake."

"Lump butts," I replied and quickly hung up the phone. _Lump butts?_ What the hell? I was all kinds of seriously messed up not being able to tell her own boyfriend that she lump butts him back. What the fuck, I can't even say it in my own head.

I walked into Shorty's and spotted Misty, Lula and Connie at a table in the back corner of the restaurant with a bunch of…Merry Men. I sighed inwardly, so much for having a girls' night out.

"Hey, Short Round," Lula hollered next to Tank.

"What happened to our Girls' Night Out?" I asked and quickly added, "Not that I don't want to hang out with the guys. It just wasn't what I was expecting," I quickly added glancing around the table at Bones next to Misty, Lester to my right along with Bobby, Binkie, Cal and Ranger at the end of the table.

"Babe," he said steadily.

"Ranger."

"Little Girl, take a load off. We've ordered a couple of pies and pitchers of beer," Tank informed me.

"See how thoughtful, my snuggle bear is?" Lula gushed.

Ok if the lovey dovey-ness continues through the night, I'm going to puke.

Lula's face twisted in horror. Shit, did I just say that out loud?

She quickly recovered and kissed Tank on his jawline. "She's just jealous cause she ain't gettin' any from Supercop."

My mouth dropped open and I'm pretty sure my face turned fifty shades of red.

Before we could continue this conversation and make it even more awkward we were saved by Misty answering my original question. "We just happened to run into them, so we decided to sit together," Misty she replied sipping on her Cosmo next to Bones. Honestly if you didn't know the two, you'd never guess that they were together.

Misty was a beautiful 5'7 leggy blond with poise and class. Bones was well…you could probably imagine just from his nickname alone. Think brooding biker type. The two were just sitting together casually interacting with the rest of the table and every now and then throwing insults towards each other.

The one thing that I can always count on is Misty being a constant in my life. No matter what life throws at her, she is never going to change…at least not as far as I can tell. She sticks to her guns and it's nice to see that now she's kind of tied down that she's still the same person she was before she got involved with Bones.

I think I inhaled an entire pizza by myself and tried to pace myself with the beer. My college nickname was "the two sip wonder" for my lack of tolerance to alcohol. And honestly, I didn't need a hangover the next day when Joe came home.

Hanging out with the Merry Men actually turned out to be pretty fun. Of course Les cracked a bunch of jokes, the guys told stories of their time in service which was absolutely fascinating. I mean I always enjoyed my time with the Merry Men but this was the first time that we actually spent time with each other outside of work.

"Uh oh, Supercop is heading our way," Lula interrupted our random chatter.

"What? He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow," I said in shock turning around to see if it really was him and my eyes caught the most beautiful sight. It was Joe. He let his hair grow out a little causing his hair to curl around his ears and he was very scruffy. But that man could make a paper bag look good.

I leapt out of my chair and took two long strides towards him and threw myself into his arms.

"Cupcake," he responded by pulling me into a hungry kiss.

"Joe," I caught my breath as I pulled away from the kiss, "I thought that you said you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, mission accomplished," I smiled.

He glanced behind me in the direction of our table and his eyes went from warm chocolate to narrowed and sour. "I thought you said you were having a Girls' Night Out. What are Ranger and his thugs doing here?"

I pushed myself away from him angrily. "It was supposed to be a Girls' Night Out and we just happened to run into Ranger and his _men_ here so we decided to hang out together."

"Yeah, that sounds mighty convenient."

"Look, do you really want to start that here?" I asked.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, Cupcake," he pulled me in for another kiss.

"I'm glad that you're back home safe and sound."

"I'm glad to be home too. I wanted to stop by to see you before I headed over to my mom's for dinner." He paused, "Which was another reason why I stopped by to see you first. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

_Silence_.

"Ok are you going to tell me or not?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I spoke with my mother on my way here," he said carefully. "She and Grandma Bella would really like for you to join us for Christmas dinner."

I stepped away from him bumping into Lester slightly. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I always go out of town for Christmas."

"Then make an exception this year. This is Christmas and my family wants to make it up to you for the misunderstanding during Thanksgiving."

"Joe, I know your family doesn't like me and I honestly don't want to go through it again. Your family ordered Chinese takeout separately for me!"

"It was their way of trying to make you comfortable."

"And inviting the family that owns the restaurant to join us for Thanksgiving was their way of making me feel comfortable too? They couldn't even speak English. I'm not fucking Chinese!" my voice raised. "Did they think cause we have the same skin color and chinky eyes that we would somehow relate to each other?"

"Your eyes aren't that _chinky_," he teased. "They're trying, Cupcake," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Joe, please just drop it. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Why can't you just put up with my family for one day?" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I put up with things for you all of the time."

"You put up with things for me?" I shouted indignantly.

He ran his hand down the length of his face. "You think that I like watching you prancing around with that asshole?" he pointed towards Ranger.

"I work with him and he's my friend," I grit out swatting his arm. "And that's really what you think I do? You think that I fucking _prance_ around all day? I'm fucking working! What I do is not so different from what you do for a living, Joe. I try my hand at taking scum off the streets just like any other cop out there. I'm not flipping my hair and fluttering my eyelashes. I'm getting down and dirty and dragging in the criminals. It's my fucking job."

"Yeah, some fucking job you have. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have my colleagues be front and center to all of your disasters? Everyone on the precinct knows we're dating. What do you think that does to my reputation?"

"The guys are making fun of me, not you, Joe. And I could give a shit what people think of me. Maybe you should try that too."

His eyes grew so intense that I could see the steam rising from his head, "You know it's bad enough that we haven't had sex in the last two months after you were kidnapped by Ramirez. I can understand. I can be patient. But what I can't understand is that I have to comfort you during your night terrors in the middle of the night as you cry out _his_ name in your sleep!"

I was speechless. For once I didn't know how to respond to him. Honestly, this was the first time I've learned that I was acting out my nightmares in my sleep. I didn't realize that I was being vocal much less calling out Ranger's name in the middle of the night.

"Joe — I-I didn't know. And I'm not sure why I call out for him instead of you. Maybe it's because you were in a coma during the time and subconsciously knew you weren't coming for me. I do care for you," I softened my tone.

"You can't even tell me that you love me!" he shouted.

I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't know how to respond to that. I mean Joe's been telling me for months that he loves me but he's never actually called me out on not reciprocating the feelings back to him.

"Can we talk about this later at home?" I said quietly.

"Fine but I just need to understand why you won't spend Christmas with my family. It's just one day. My mother is going to ask me when I show up tonight."

"Joe, any other day I would be more than happy to accompany you and put up with your family but not on Christmas day. I'm sorry," I tamped down my temper and tried to reason with him.

"Why?" he spat angrily. "It's not like you even have a family to spend it with."

My jaw dropped open awe struck by his outward burst of cruelty. I could feel Les' muscles tense up next to me as Joe reached out for my arm.

Les stood up between us and held me behind him protectively simultaneously as the sound of several chairs being pushed out echoed around me.

"I think you should leave, Morelli," Les responded in a low threatening voice.

I could see Joe's jaw flex as he spoke around Les, "Cupcake, I didn't mean it. It just came out. I was angry."

I quickly grabbing for my bag. "Umm…sorry guys. I need to go," I said softly.

"Alyssa, you stay. _You_ need to fucking leave, Morelli," Misty said angrily.

"Misty, it's ok," I reassured her.

I could feel the heat radiating from the people behind me as I stepped around Les but honestly I couldn't focus on them right at that moment.

"Cupcake, please," he desperately grasped for my hands.

I pulled back violently and ran towards the door just as I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed behind me.

"Oh my God, you just get dumber every day! How do you survive out there on the field and not get shot? You fucking donkey's uncle, her parents died on Christmas!" Misty laid into him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Cupcake, please," he desperately grasped for my hands._

_I pulled back violently and ran towards the door just as I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed behind me. _

"_Oh my God, you just get dumber every day! How do you survive out there on the field? You fucking donkey's uncle, her parents died on Christmas!" Misty yelled._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

After the bar scene with Joe, all I could think of to do was run away and cry myself to sleep. Was it in men's DNA to be totally useless and insensitive? I've told him before that my parents died on Christmas Day and that the holidays are the hardest time for me.

As much as I wanted to run, I had nowhere to run to. I couldn't risk going back to Joe's and going at it again with him. I just couldn't deal with it…at least not right now. My apartment still wasn't ready yet. Dillion said any moment now but that moment wasn't tonight.

Misty texted me a single message: _I'm here if you need to talk._

I am so grateful for her friendship. She knows how I handle my feelings and she knows to leave me be right after an emotional breakdown. And honestly, I could've gone to stay with her and she would've left me alone. No questions asked but there's no way for her to hide the look in her eyes — the look of sadness and sympathy.

So, where did I end up going? I ended up in the backseat of my brand new old shitty 1984 Merkur XR4Ti and slept in the parking lot of my apartment building. I, unfortunately, had to use the money that I collected from the Valentino pick up for the piece of junk. So I was back to square one and it was quickly dawning on me that come the New Year, I was going to be homeless with the possibility of facing jail time if I was unable to work something out with the lawsuit against me. And from my last experience with prison, I knew I wouldn't survive an extended sentence.

This POS car was going to be my salvation and hopefully I won't end up blowing up this one since it'll be my only source of shelter until I can figure things out.

I sighed contently as I stretched out feeling like I was sleeping peacefully on a cloud. Wait a second — cloud? And how the hell was I able to stretch out? The car's backseat was more comfortable than sleeping on the hard pavement or a cardboard box in a damp alley but it was no fluffy cloud in heaven. In fact, it was a tiny cramped space where not even a pixie fairy could get comfortable from the lumps and seatbelt buckles digging into your side.

I was suddenly on high alert. My entire body tingled as my eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet ready to put up a fight with my latest kidnapper.

"Babe, go back to sleep. It's four." My kidnapper's hand reached out and pulled me back down into heaven.

Ok so my kidnapper wasn't someone big and scary…wait I take that back. I looked at Ranger lying on his back and watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. He's pretty big and scary but I'd rather face this scary than Benito Ramirez scary.

"Babe. Sleep. Ramirez has nothing on me," he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to his chest.

I closed my eyes and willed myself back to sleep. The questions as to how I ended up in bed with Ranger will have to wait until the morning after I've received a decent amount of shut eye.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I woke up and found myself along in Ranger's large king size bed alone tangled up in his sheets wearing nothing but his oversized black t-shirt and panties. I sat up in a confused daze as he entered the room dressed in his Rangeman uniform.

"Babe," he handed me a steaming mug of coffee.

I inhaled the aroma and sighed contently. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was sleeping in the back of my car."

"I brought you here."

"How the hell did you bring me here without my knowledge?"

"Babe, you sleep like the living dead. Nothing wakes you," he chuckled.

I wrinkled my nose. That's no good. That means just about anybody could just kidnap me in my sleep. That thought within itself was rather unnerving.

"No shit."

Stop reading my thoughts, Ranger! Damn, ESP.

"You're talking out loud, Babe."

"Oh," I replied sheepishly. "Care to explain how I got out of my clothes?"

His lip curled slightly but no response was returned. We sat in silence for a few moments as I sipped on my coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" Ranger cut through the silence.

I shook my head.

"You can stay here."

"Thanks, but my apartment should be ready soon. I'll call Dillon to see if by any miracle they finished earlier than expected."

He gave me a head nod, "Go shower, Babe."

"Thanks, Ranger," I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He responded my pushing me back and deepening the kiss as he slid his hand up my shirt.

"Ranger," I gasped catching my breath as I pulled away from his lips. "I-I can't do this. Joe and I are still together," I said quietly.

"Babe," he kissed my neck, "I'm an opportunist. If Joe messes up, your bed won't be empty for long." And as quickly as he had turned on the heat, he had vanished from the room.

What did he mean by that? That he'd step up and replace Joe in my bed if things didn't work out between us? But Ranger's always told me that he doesn't do relationships and that his love comes with a condom not a ring. Did he seriously think that just because Joe and I break up that I'd be willing to sleep with him casually? Ranger was a mystery and I'm not sure if it's a mystery that I'll ever be able to solve.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I spent the afternoon running after skips arrested for petty theft and made about $125 for the day. The only good news that I had gotten all day was that Dillon told me I could move back into my place in the morning.

I pulled up in front of Joe's house and spotted his truck sitting in the driveway. Taking a deep breath I put the car into park and made my way to the door. I knocked on the door twice when the door swung open and I was quickly enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Cupcake, I'm so glad that you're back," Joe held onto me and pulled me into the house.

Bob bounded towards us and pounced up slobbering wet kisses on my face. I giggled and kissed Bob on the top of his head, "I missed you too, crazy dog."

"Have you had dinner? We could order out," Joe said pulling me into the living room.

"I'm not staying, Joe," I replied as he discarded my jacket and drew me down onto the sofa.

"Cupcake, please don't be like this. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. I was an ass," he said sadly.

"Joe, I know you didn't mean it but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I just came to collect my things."

"You can still stay here."

I shook my head, "My apartment's going to be ready in the morning."

He looked at me sadly, "I love you. Let me make it up to you."

"Joe—" I started to protest.

"—Where did you get those clothes?"

I looked down at Ranger's black t-shirt messily tucked into my jeans.

"In fact, where did you stay last night?" He threw his hands up, "No, never mind. I don't even want to know. And you're wearing his clothes on top of it."

"I slept in my car last night!" my temper flared. "Ranger found me and I went back to Rangeman with him and cleaned up." Ok a little bit of a stretch of the truth won't have me struck down with a bolt of lightning, right?

"You slept in your car?" he looked at me in shock. "Cupcake, you should've come back here. I'm sorry," he drew me back into him.

I pushed off of him gently, "I think we need to just spend some time apart. We need to go on a break. I honestly don't think I'll be able to overcome this being around you. I need space to clear my head."

He nodded reluctantly, "I understand." He took my hands into his, "But at least stay with me tonight? Then you can go back to your place in the morning. I'll give the space you need. I just got a call this afternoon that they need me on another assignment starting tomorrow so you won't be seeing me for another few weeks. But please stay just for the night."

I looked at him reluctantly. His eyes filled with such hurt that it pained me to say "no" to him so I simply nodded my head.

"Thank you," he whispered pulling me into his chest and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

We spent the night in each other's arms and when daylight came, he was gone. He'd left me a single note on his pillow that said, _"I love you – J."_

My heart ached but I knew this was the best. If I continued on with him without time to myself, I would've ended up resenting him for the rest of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _We spent the night in each other's arms and when daylight came, he was gone. He'd left me a single note on his pillow that said, "I love you – J."_

_ My heart ached but I knew this was the best. If I continued on with him without time to myself, I would've ended up resenting him for the rest of our lives. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The next week was uneventful and quiet. I chased low level skips. I hadn't received a single phone call from Joe while he was gone on assignment. In fact, I hadn't even heard from Ranger in the last few days either. He showed up at the Bond's Office the morning I moved out of Joe's. He pulled me down the alley next to the office and showered me with his usual mind blowing kisses and told me he was going in the wind for a week to call Tank if I needed anything and disappeared.

The only good thing that's happened in the past week — if you can really call it a good thing — was that I got myself a waitressing job at a place outside of Hamilton Street called Cowbells. The demographic was less than desirable but the tips were good. On a good night, I could leave the bar a couple of hundred dollars richer purely off of tips alone.

The downside, aside from the clientele, was the uniform: jean shorts that gave a new meaning to booty shorts, midriff plaid sleeveless button-down tied directly under the breastbone, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. The men tend to not realize that we servers were not the same as the girls who danced on the stage. We were paid to serve them drinks and food, not to entertain — not that it seemed to really matter to the other servers. I guess to some people as long as they got tipped they didn't care how they received it.

I slammed the door to my apartment and dropped my purse and keys on the floor. Padding across the empty living room into the kitchen, I reached into the cupboard and pulled out my new cookie jar which was in the shape of a cow. A little splurge housewarming gift I gave to myself. When the head was tilted back it mooed which could only be classified as awesome. I stuffed the roll of cash I earned for the evening into the jar next to my new glock.

I splurged on a cookie jar mainly because I needed a gun safe for the new gun Ranger furnished me with. My old Wesson that Ranger equipped me with when I started off as a Bounty Hunter, like the rest of my furniture, went up in smoke along with my apartment. My kitchen was now beautifully furnished with stainless steel appliances and cherry wood cabinets.

The entire apartment looked as good as new except for my retro 1970s looking bathroom. It was the only thing left intact from the explosion. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower to wash off the grime of the day.

My eyes were heavy with fatigue. Working from nine to two in the morning everyday was starting to take its toll on me. Not to mention the uncomfortable sleeping situation that I currently was in.

After the firebombing, I was left with nothing — no furniture, no clothes, nothing. And considering my current financial woes, I wasn't even close to being able to furnish the apartment. The only thing that I had to my name was a duffle bag of clothes that I purchased while living with Joe, the cookie jar and its contents, and my other home splurge: a blanket and pillow. Monster was currently living the lap of luxury on an all-expense paid, all-inclusive vacation in Ranger's Penthouse along with my shoebox of personal memories.

I had no bed. Every night, I've been sleeping on the cold, hardwood floor. But I count myself lucky as I had a roof over my head and boxes of mac 'n cheese in my cupboard. Life could be much worse. And as crappy as my living situation may be at the moment, it was nice to finally be home.

I climbed into my makeshift bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of my plans for Christmas which was less than two weeks away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

This was my third time rounding the mall in search for Ben Dobson also currently known as _"The Mall Butt Slasher."_ Yeah, you heard me right. This guy has been terrorizing shoppers around the mall since Black Friday and slashing unsuspecting women in the butt. He was caught and released on bail but failed to appear in court. He was a juicy one. With his capture, I'll be getting a nice $1,000 check to add to my pitiful bank account.

To date, I was able to collect a little under $5,000 towards the payment for the damages to my apartment which included money from my FTAs, new server job, and the money I saved from living with Joe the past couple of months — which in all honesty is not much. I didn't really save money like I should've, living with Joe.

I had to buy new clothes and I ate out a lot and not to mention the number of cars I've had go out of commission over the last couple of months. Plus since I was recovering from my injuries from my time in jail and the Ramirez incident, I was out of commission for a couple of weeks. And unfortunately in my line of work — when you don't work, you don't get paid. There's no such thing as sick leave in the world of bounty hunting. Time is literally money.

Hopefully I could get the Management company to allow me to pay off my debt in installments, but I wasn't sure how I was going to pull this off because on top of the $28,000 that I owe, I still needed to pay my rent this month and furnish my apartment.

This was honestly starting to make me extremely depressed and regardless of my financial turmoil, I was going to make sure to spend some of that money to get away for Christmas. I would just have to figure out everything upon my return. I know, all of you financially responsible folks are probably saying my priorities aren't in the right place. But for someone who's lost so much in her life, you sometimes just have to hold onto some sort of tradition. And I have my Christmas tradition.

I was about to give up for the day and leave. The temptation of being at the mall was seriously rattling. It took every little bit of self-control not to pull out my credit card and go on an insane shopping spree. God only knows I could really use the stress release. I was about to turn the corner and head towards the West Exit when heard a shrill female shriek and I spotted a man who fit Dobson's description in a black cap pulled low over his eyes duck into _Macy's_.

I jogged after him and followed him out the exit into the _Macy's_ South Garage Exit.

"Dobson, hold it!" I shouted out at him with my Taser in hand. "You missed your court hearing. I'm here to take you in on behalf of your bondsman, Vincent Plum."

He flipped around and charged at me with his little dagger in hand. I dodged the tip of his knife and whipped around and tagged him in the neck with the Taser but nothing happened. I really need to replace this piece of shit.

"You stupid son of a bitch, just come with me quietly. If you're lucky, you'll be re-bonded." Not likely, since he obviously just stabbed another unsuspecting female but there was no need to explain that to him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he cackled waving his dagger around maniacally. This man was seriously deranged.

I flicked out my baton and swung it down on his arm causing him to release the dagger. Quickly kicking it across the lot, I went to tackle him to the ground but he kicked out his leg and I flew backwards landing on my ass as my baton flew out of my hand. I rolled over until I was on all fours and reached out to grab my baton which rolled underneath of one of the cars.

I felt a sharp painful pinch on my left butt cheek and let out a loud yelp as my fingers closed in onto the baton. I whipped my head around and found Dobson's face planted in my ass. I bit back a whimper as he chomped down harder onto the fatty tissue. I snapped the baton down hard on his head and watched his body go limp and slump to his side.

Standing up quickly I checked out my butt disgusted at the dripping saliva covering surrounding the gaping hole in my black leggings where he had taken a literal bite out of my ass. Two squad cars with the lights flashing pulled up alongside of us. I maneuvered myself so that I was turned with my back to car next to me.

"I knew that where there was some sort of exciting commotion going on that you'd be involved," Carl grinned stepping out of the car.

A distraught woman came running out into the lot and pointed down at the unconscious Dobson, "He's the one that stabbed me! He stabbed me and took off running."

"Ben Dobson. FTA," I informed Carl.

"What did you do to him, Bomber?" Big Dog amused.

"He pissed me off so I knocked him in the head," I explained.

"What? I think I heard you say he knocked himself out by running into a car?" Carl stated.

"Yeah, that was it," I nodded sheepishly.

Carl instructed the two other uniforms to take Dobson back to the precinct as he wrote out my receipt for me. I waited patiently against the car trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my ass.

He tore off the receipt from his pad and handed it to me, "You're awfully quiet, Alyssa. Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "Just tired and need to get home."

"I heard about what happened with Joe. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

I rolled my eyes. Of course the infamous Burg Grapevine had caught wind of mine and Joe's troubles. The gossip line in the Burg was an incredible source of information when it came to getting tips on finding a skip but it was also quick to pick up on relationship gossip. And since Joe was a well-known figure in the community, anything that went on with him was spread like wildfire.

"Joe and I are just on a break. I'm fine, really — just tired. But thank you for your concern," I replied politely.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Maybe just to my car?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded his head and opened the squad door for me. I walked carefully as to not turn my back towards Carl. Truthfully, I don't think could handle his comments at the moment. He and Big Dog dropped me off at my car on the other side of the mall. I waved them off before attempting to slide into the car.

It was excruciatingly uncomfortable sitting and driving. I made an attempt to apply pressure onto my other butt cheek as I drove. Good thing I only lived ten minutes from the mall.

I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Hey, Bomber."

"Hey, Bobby. Are you busy?"

"Nope, just got off my shift. What can I do for you?" he asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Do you mind meeting me at my apartment? I'm heading there from the mall right now."

"Sure, I can be there in five. I was heading in that direction anyways. What's wrong?"

"Umm…I don't really want to talk about it. But is it possible for a human being to contract rabies? If it is, you might want to bring a kit to treat rabies."

_Pause._

"I'll meet you at your place."

_Click._

Well, goodbye to you too. I rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Umm…I don't really want to talk about it. But is it possible for a human being to contract rabies? If it is, you might want to bring a kit to treat rabies."_

_Pause._

"_I'll meet you at your place."_

_Click._

_Well, goodbye to you too. I rolled my eyes._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

I hobbled down the hall and slid the key into the door and pushed it open. I stepped into the apartment and was faced by five armed men standing in a semi-circle in front of me.

I shut the door behind me slowly and froze in place.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Hello?" I pulled the phone slowly to my ear with my eyes still trained on the men before me.

"Babe."

"The calvary is here. I'm fine," I replied blandly.

_Click._

"What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment?" I shot a look over in Bobby's direction, "I asked for you to meet me. I didn't ask you to bring in the entire A Team!"

"I'm sorry, Bomber. But I wasn't sure if you had someone dangerous or a pack of wild wolves following you or how much back up you needed."

"We just wanted to make sure you're ok, Beautiful," Lester grinned stepping towards me to embrace me like he always does.

I stepped back towards the door and held out my hand, "Stay back, Les."

He stopped dead in his tracks and concern filled his stunning green eyes, "Beautiful, what's wrong?"

"I-I just had a run in with a skip at the mall. I just need Bobby to check something for me."

"Is it serious?" Bobby asked pushing forward.

"No, I just don't want an audience. Whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" I said angrily glancing at the men standing around me.

"Technically, Bobby isn't a doctor. He's a medic," Les joked.

"Bomber, you don't have to be shy about telling us anything. We're all here for you," Cal spoke up ignoring Les' comment. My heart ached at all of the grown, macho men standing around me with the soften expressions on their faces.

Cal was a scary looking man with a flaming skull tattooed to his forehead and he looked like a sad teddy bear right about now. Binkie one of the newest Rangemen employees stood stoically in place.

"Please let us help," Hal pled. Hal who I liked to affectionately refer to as Halosaurus was a man I had a real soft spot. He reminded me of a Neanderthal with muscles on top of muscles, and as large and as scary as he looked, he was one of the shyest and sweetest men I knew.

"Fine," I grunted and turned my back towards them. "The skip I went after was _The Mall Butt Slasher_. The asshole took a bite out of my ass! Are you happy now!" I spun back around. "I'm scared he might have rabies or something. He had a crazed look in his eyes and I believe he may have been foaming a little at the mouth."

Silence filled the air which was quickly replaced by Lester's muffled chuckle. "Beautiful, did you need help evening it out? 'Cause I'm more than happy to take care of the other ass cheek. And if I didn't know you and took a look at that ass, I'd probably foam a little at the mouth too," he swung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Very funny, Les," I said angrily. "I just want to make sure the idiot didn't give me some sort of disease that I could die from or something."

"I'm sure you're going to live, Bomber," Bobby chuckled. "But let me get you cleaned up." He pulled his kit out on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to need you to pull your pants down and lean over the counter while I take a look," he instructed as he pulled out various items from the black bag of medical magic.

I stood reluctantly as Lester didn't budget with his arm still around me. I swung his arm off of me. "Get out!" I said pointed to the living room.

"Awe, Beautiful, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I growled at him as he planted a kiss on my temple and headed to the living room.

Bobby cleaned and patched up my wound. He reassured me that I wasn't going to contract rabies from Dobson and gave me a clean bill of health. I pulled up my pants and padded back into the living room where all of the men were standing around awkwardly.

"Umm…Bomber, why don't you have any furniture?" Cal asked curiously.

I blushed slightly, "I ordered some but it hasn't come in yet."

"You've been sleeping on the floor?" Les called out from my bedroom.

"Hey! Get out of there," I yanked him out of the room and slammed the door. I stood up against it and blushed redder. "There's a slight delay in the delivery."

"Well, give me their number and I'll call to make sure they get it expedited. You can't be sleeping on the floor like that. No wonder you look exhausted," Bobby said.

"I'm fine. I-It's that the furniture is coming from overseas." I suck at lying.

The men frowned at me.

"You know if you need help you can just ask, right?" Les said.

I nodded my head, "I know. Thanks, guys. But I really should get started on dinner and head out. I've got some work to do."

"We've got dinner covered. I called for Chinese while you were getting cleaned up," Cal said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, you can't be surviving off of boxes of mac 'n cheese," Bobby lectured.

"What are you guys doing going through my apartment? Sheesh can't a girl have some privacy?" I stated angrily.

"We're just a little worried about you. Especially after what happened with the cop," Hal said quietly.

"And we haven't seen much of you in the last week," Binkie spoke up. "Do you need help tonight? I could ride with you."

"Thanks, Binkie," I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Ok but if you change your mind. Just call me," he said hopefully.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. Binkie was adorable — ok, maybe I shouldn't call a man who probably knew forty ways to kill a person with his bare hands "adorable" but to me he was just a little wide-eyed baby seal. I laughed to myself. Baby seal. Because Binkie was a Navy SEAL.

"Baby seal," Les laughed slapping Binkie on the back.

"I'm going to run and grab something out of the truck," Binkie excused himself quickly as his face flushed a light shade of pink.

Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans as the Chinese delivery came just and Binkie returned with a couple of blankets from the truck. We sat on the blanket and ate the take out picnic style. Well, more like the guys were sitting on the blankets and I was in Lester's lap. The hard floor was unkind to my newly punctured ass.

We gabbed and ate for about two hours before I checked my phone for the time — 6:43pm.

_Crap!_ I shot out of Lester's lap. I had a little under twenty minutes to get to my next job.

"Thank you guys for dinner and the company but I really have to go," I pulled Lester to his feet and the rest of them followed suit. I opened the door and practically shoved Lester out. "I'm so sorry but I need to get ready to head out. I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Thanks again," I smiled and waved at them before shutting the door.

I turned around and slammed my back against the door and ran my hand down my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" a concerned voice popped up in front of me.

I jumped and clutched my chest, "Jesus, Binkie! What are you still doing here?"

He shrugged, "Thought I would help you get everything cleaned up."

"Thank you but I can take care of it," I said regaining my composure. "But I do have somewhere I need to be and I'm already running late."

He nodded and took a few steps closer to me closing the gap between us. Tucking my hair behind my ear, he tangled his fingers into my hair and held my head. I stared into his beautiful baby blues which were filled with concern.

Then suddenly he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. His soft luscious lips had a cool touch that made me want to grab him and pull him back in for more.

"Binkie," I breathed out pulling away slightly.

"Just wanted to remind you that I'm not a baby," he smiled. "Call me if you need backup," he added before letting himself out.

What the fuck was that? I need to get my hormones under control! No time to dwell now! I'm running really late. I ran into the bedroom and threw on my uniform and the black _North Face_ bubble jacket Joe got for me a few weeks ago when winter started approaching. I'm pretty sure that I broke numerous traffic laws on the way to _Cowbells_.

"You're late!" a gruff man who was the restaurant manager, Bill, barked.

"I'm sorry," I apologized stripping off my coat and placed it on the coat hook in the back.

"Well, don't dwaddle. Get out there!" he squawked.

"Yes, sir," I answered placing the hat on my head and headed out to the restaurant floor.

It was packed for a Thursday night which meant that I would be going home with fat pockets tonight. The thing that was annoying about busy evenings is that the drunken men tended to be handsier than usual.

I felt a tug on my back belt loop and was spun around to face a disheveled looking, shit-faced drunken weasel. He slid a twenty dollar bill up my torso, under the hem of my shirt and into my bra. I immediately attempted to step out of his grasp but his hands were firm upon my waist.

"How about you show me a good time, little lady," he smiled flashing his crooked stained teeth.

I pulled the twenty dollar bill out of my bra and tossed it into his lap. "Not my thing. Ask one of the dancers. If you need another beer, I can take care of that for you or how about an order of chili cheese fries?"

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me into his lap. "I want to spend time with _you_," he growled.

"I'm working," I grit my teeth trying to stand up out of his grasp.

His slid up my inner thighs gripping onto my skin so hard that I knew would leave marks. I quickly brought my head back and connected with his nose. He let out a loud howl and grabbed at his nose.

I bounced out of his lap and turned back to him flashing him a smile. "I'll get you another cold one — on me. Looks like you could really use a nice cool down."

I heard a roar of laughter as I walked away.

Dropping a cold bottle of beer down on weasel face's table, I continued the rest of my shift dodging ass grabs and lewd cat calls. When my shift was over, Bill made me stay behind and help straighten up the bar and get rid of the rest of the riff raff. As the newbie, the other girls tend to leave the crap clean up at the end of the night to me while they ducked out early.

I walked towards the men's bathroom and beat on the door. When there was no answer, I stepped inside and saw a pair of feet under one of the stalls. Usually it's the bouncer's job to make sure that they bar is cleared out of any lingering patrons but I was tired and ready to go home and there was nobody in plain sight.

"Hey, bar's closed, buddy. It's time for you to go home," I called out to him slapping the stall door.

The door swung open and I was face-to-face with weasel face. His face was twisted into an angry snarl. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends, bitch."

"I think you did that on your own," I replied indignantly.

"Bitch," he roared charging at me. I stepped backwards to dodge him but ended up cornering myself between the sink and hand dryer.

"A pretty vast vocabulary you got there, bud," I egged him on.

His hand was firmly planted on my breast and his mouth inches from lowering down onto mine. I shoved him back and ran out the door. He caught my wrist and slammed me up against the wall. I bounced forward and quickly kneed him in the family jewels watching him collapse to his knees. I swung my foot out and connected with the side of his face sending him sliding into the dining room.

"Alyssa!" Bill howled jogging towards me. "You need to leave now. Your shift is over," he tried helping weasel face to his feet.

"Fine," I scoffed and headed to the back.

Pulling all of the money I earned from tips tonight out of my pants and bra, I organized the bills by denomination, rolled it up and fastened a rubber band around the wad and dropped it into my bag. I had luckily made roughly $440 tonight. I stepped over to the coat rack and noticed that it was empty. Someone fucking stole my coat!

I searched all over the room for the coat and it was nowhere to be seen. Whatever, I was tired and just wanted to crawl into my hardwood floor bed and get some uncomfortable sleep until I had to start again the next day.

I braced myself for the cold winter air and quickly made my way to my car. I fumbled in my bag for my keys when I felt the end of a cold barrel to a gun on the small of my back.

"Don't make a peep," a low male voice threatened. He yanked the bag out of my hands and took off running down the street.

"Hey!" I shouted after him about ready to take off after my mugger when a large man dressed in black flew by me. I caught the light reflection off of his bald head and realized it was Cal. What he was doing there was beyond me, but if he wanted to take a jog after my assailant then be my guest.

I turned to get into my car and realized that my keys were still in my bag. Fuck!

"Bitch, I'm not done with you yet!" weasel face came out from the dark shadows followed by his two ugly friends.

I slapped my head. Can this day get any worse? Actually, is it possible for my _life_ to get any worse?

"Fine!" I ripped the antenna off of my car and dug in my heels. "You want a piece of me. Let's go."

The men chuckled. "Look the little girl thinks she can take us on."

Jackasses! I'll show them little girl! I charged at him like an angry gremlin and kicked my foot out into his chest knocking him back a few feet. I spun around and whipped weasel face across the face with the car antenna and continued to whip at him until I could see several angry welps appearing on his pale ashy white skin. One of his friends caught me from behind and put me in a chokehold. I kicked out at the other man as he tried to grab my feet.

Then a gunshot went off and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Let the girl go," the sound of Lester's voice cut through the icy air.

"Who the hell are you?" weasel face asked. "Get your own whore. This one's mine."

"She is _mine_," Lester growled and fired his gun at the man holding me in the chokehold.

He released his grip, and grabbed at his thigh in pain. I fell forward to my knees.

Lester grabbed weasel face by the scruff of his shirt pointed his gun into this thigh and fired. "Don't you ever fucking touch her ever again!"

The men scrambled to their feet and took off running back into the shadows with weasel face limping behind them.

Bill came running out of the bar red in the face as Les was helping me to my feet. "You're fired! You cause too much trouble. That man is a loyal paying customer. I don't need you driving the customers away," he yelled angrily.

"He's a fucking pig!" I screamed back at him.

"I need the uniform back."

"Fine! Keep your fucking piece of shit uniform." I tore off the clothes down to my undergarments and threw it at him.

He stared down at the pile of clothes in shock, "Boots too."

I pulled them off and threw it at his head. Lester pulled his windbreaker over my shivering body while Bill collected the clothing and retreated back into the bar.

"Beautiful, are you ok?"

I pressed my face into his chest and tried to hold in my sobs unsuccessfully. "Yeah, I'm just having a hard couple of weeks. Since when did you start thinking of me as your whore?"

He chuckled and drew me into him and laughed, "You're nobody's whore, Beautiful."

Seconds later Cal rejoined us holding my bag. I pulled away from Les and reached out for the bag tearing at it eagerly as the windbreaker slipped off my shoulders. It was empty. I dropped to my knees and began to weep.

"I'm sorry, Bomber. The only thing that I was able to salvage was this," he furnished my baton. "He hopped onto a bike and took off with everything else."

"He took the money," I said cried softly into my hands.

"Beautiful, let's get you out of the cold," Les said soothingly as he lifted me into his arms and tucked me into the SUV covering me back up with his windbreaker.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared out the window as he drove.

"How about you stay with me and Bobby for the night?" Les spoke up.

I shook my head, "I just want to go home."

There was an awkward silence the entire ride home. Les broke us into my apartment. I was going to have to request a new key from Dillion in the morning. As for my car, I guess I'll have to call a locksmith.

"What were you doing there tonight, Les?" I asked quietly entering the apartment behind him as he checked for boogie men.

He turned to me and pulled me into his arms, "We were worried about you. So Cal and I followed you to _Cowbells_. Question is what were _you_ doing there?"

"I needed the extra money," I said in a voice barely audible for human ears to hear.

"Why didn't you come to me for help? Or Ranger?" he asked tightening his arms around me. "You shouldn't be working in a place like that. You're better than that."

"I was desperate. I'm not making enough with my FTAs right now. It was only going to be temporary," I let the tears fall freely from my eyes.

"How much do you need, Beautiful."

Great, he thought I was a loser who needed a handout. This was incredibly embarrassing. I stepped out of his embrace, "No, Les. I'm not going to take money from you."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about and let's say it's a loan that you never have to pay back."

"No, I don't' want to t be in your debt to you."

"Beautiful, you would never be in my debt. This is a friend helping a friend in need. I don't want you out there at a hellhole like _Cowbells_ because you need something that I can help you with," he said with deep frustration. "We watched you all night putting up with those pigs. I wanted to tear every man's throats out for touching you inappropriately. Fuck, for even looking at you the wrong way! I can't stand to see you like this. There's obviously something going on with you and you need to tell someone about it. Let someone help you."

"Les, I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about it right now," I said hanging my head low in shame clutching the baton tightly to my chest.

"Alright, Beautiful, I'll drop it—" he sighed loudly and stepped forward to kiss on me on the temple, "—for now. You need anything. And I mean _anything_, you call, you hear?"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for rescuing me once again and please thank Cal for me."

"Anytime, Beautiful."

"Wait," I reached out and touched his arm. "Your jacket," I began unzipping it when he placed his hand on mine stopping me.

"Keep it. It looks good on you," he smiled. "Besides, now I need to go home and take a cold shower after seeing what's underneath that jacket. I'll never be able to look at it the same way ever again," he wagged his eyebrow at me and let himself out. "I mean what were you thinking stripping in front of me like that?"

I couldn't help but let myself smile before slugging him in the shoulder.

"There's the Beautiful that I know," he tilted my chin up before turning to leave.

I shut the door and let out a big sigh trudging off to my makeshift bed. Tearing off the jacket and crawling under the covers, I willed myself to sleep. I was a Grade A loser. I now lost my second, second job and I was going to be homeless by the end of the month. The tears fell from my eyes as I cried myself into a nightmare filled slumber.

I tossed and turned for hours unable to get the images of Ramirez out of my head, his hands on my skin, and the smell of his breath…the smell of freshly spilled blood. I could feel a presence in the room with me.

I shot out of bed and grabbed the first thing next to my head — the alarm clock — and chucked it across the room at the dark shadow that loomed by the door.

Too bad Les wasn't around to make sure that this Boogie Man was removed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I tossed and turned for hours unable to get the images of Ramirez out of my head, his hands on my skin, and the smell of his breath…the smell of freshly spilled blood. I could feel a presence in the room with me. _

_I shot out of bed and grabbed the first thing next to my head __—__ the alarm clock __—__ and chucked it across the room at the dark shadow that loomed by the door._

_ Too bad Les wasn't around to make sure that this Boogie Man was removed._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The lights flipped on as I heard the clock shatter into a dozen pieces against the wall.

"Babe?"

Ranger called out to me.

"Ranger?" I blinked back tears as his silhouette came into view. "When did you get back?"

"Just landed. Santos gave me a report," he took off his utility belt and let it fall to the floor before he took his place on the floor next to me. "Babe, why don't you have a bed?"

"It's being delivered."

"Babe," he said in a stern tone indicating to me that he didn't believe my load of crap.

I tucked myself into his embrace and buried my face into his chest.

He lifted my chin up forcing me to gaze into his beautiful entrancing brown eyes.

I let out a defeated sigh and looked away from him. Lying to Ranger was futile and the man would figure things out anyways so it was best to just spit it out, "I owe the management company $28,000 for the damages to my apartment. I let my insurance lapse when I was laid off and never thought to reinstate it. They're giving me until the end of the year to pay off the debt or they'll kick me out and press charges against me. I don't have enough to pay for the damages, rent and new furniture. I'm still living out of a freaking duffle bag."

"That's why you need the second job."

I nodded.

"Why not come to me?"

"Because I can take care of this and handle it on my own."

"Babe."

"No, Ranger. You're my friend and I can't ask you to help me with that kind of money. I've gone through worse. I'll just find another job."

"Then you'll work at Rangeman."

"Ranger—"

He planted a kiss on my lips, "—Babe, I need the help. You need a job."

I hesitated.

"Babe, you'd rather work at a place with filty men grab than in a stable environment with men who respect you?"

I paused taking in his logic. He was right. But I still couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Babe, please."

Damn him. He knew that the word broke down all of my defenses.

"Ok, but once I'm in the way, you tell me and I'm gone, deal?"

"Deal," his lip curled and he deepened the kiss. "Let's go back to Rangeman."

"No, I know you're tired. You go home and get some rest."

"Babe, I need to be with you," he said softly.

I placed my hand on his face, "Did the mission go ok?"

"I lost a man."

"I'm sorry," I said softly into his lips. "What can I do to help you?"

"Let me hold you," he said softly as he lowered us down to a sleeping position.

His arms wrapped around me from behind. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck and shoulder.

"Ranger, I'm sure you miss your bed. I can't let you sleep on the floor like this."

"Babe, as long as you're in my arms. I can sleep anywhere."

Knowing Ranger, he's a man of honor and does what he says. If I had said I wanted to stay asleep in a cardboard box, he'd lie down next to me and not complain. "No, let's go back to Rangeman."

I threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and Lester's windbreaker.

"Where'd you get the jacket?"

"Someone stole my coat at the bar. So Les lent me his."

The car ride to Haywood was silent. Which was not uncommon for a trip with Ranger, he was usually stoically quiet. You know in his zone. Usually it would annoy me but at this moment it felt peaceful.

"Were you having the nightmares again?" he asked as he slid into bed next to me.

I nodded slowly.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"You should."

"I talk to Misty about it occasionally. She's so protective that I know it takes a toll on her each time I give her a little more details so I don't want to put her through it anymore. She's been my rock but I think I need to let her move on from this too. She killed someone for me. That's not something that I think I can live with."

"She did it to protect you. But you should try talking to someone who understands what you're going through."

"I've talked to Lula since she went through the same thing with Ramirez, but I feel like she went through the worst of it. She's been leaning on Tank a lot who's been helping her cope. I think me talking to her just makes her relive the painful memories."

"They're your friends. If they show hurt, it's because they hurt for you."

"I've tried talking to Joe but he only gets angry each time I start to delve into some of the details. I can't bear to see him that hurt and angry."

_Silence._

"Do you? You know, talk about what you go through from your missions."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It helps with the healing process. It's too much for one person to carry with them. I either debrief with Tank or Lester over beers."

It was hard to imagine Ranger unloading over a bunch of beers with the guys.

"You can talk to me."

"You know the same goes with me too," I said softly.

"Babe, some things I can't tell you because it's classified. But being able to hold you when I get back from a rough mission, helps bring me back to a sense of normalcy."

We sat in silence for a couple of beats before I finally let everything come flooding out.

"I just can't get the image of his face out of my head, how it felt when he touched me, and the smell. I can't get the smell out of my nostrils," I cried burying my face into his chest.

"Then maybe you should let someone help you take away that pain and replace those feelings with something good."

I turned around to face him, "It's easier said than done. I can't bear to let Joe touch me like that. We tried but I always end up having a panic attack from the images flashing in my head. Eventually he just stopped trying. It was more trouble calming me down then to just avoid it all together."

He stiffened his arms around me, "Babe, he should be your safety net. He shouldn't quit on you just because the situation is difficult to deal with. These things take time."

"I do feel safe with him. I-I just don't know why I can't will myself to go there with him yet. I don't blame him. This wasn't what he signed up for when he chose to get involved with me. It's too much for a person to deal with."

"When one chooses to be committed to someone, they have to learn to take the good along with the bad. If he's unwilling to help you work through the bad, then maybe he's not man enough for you.

"Ok Dr. Phil. He's doing the best he can. I know he is," I attempted to defend Joe. It truly wasn't fair to him.

He kissed the top of my head, "Just give it a little more time. Get some sleep, Babe."

I closed my eyes and inhaled the comforting smell of Ranger's Bvlgari and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I woke up tucked into Ranger. In fact, I was practically sprawled out on top of him. I blushed as his very awake member brushed up against my thigh.

I tried to slide out of his clutches but he just growled and ended up rolling us over with him on top smothering me.

"Ranger!" I squeaked.

"Babe," he smiled kissing my neck and I swear his already impressive package was continuing to grow.

"Any nightmares?" he asked continuing to suck on the nape of my neck.

"No," I moaned out.

"Stop wiggling around, Babe, or I won't be responsible for what happens next," he growled nipping my earlobe.

Eek! I tried to still myself, "Then do you mind getting off of me?"

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" his kisses drifted down my chest as his fingers slid under my t-shirt.

_Oh, God, no._

His chest rumbled.

_Shit!_ Did I say that out loud?

"You and the cop officially on the outs?" he sat up and flipped me onto my stomach and began massaging my shoulders.

I moaned loudly and gasped as his cock pressed up against my ass, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm looking for a fling."

"Are you sure, Babe?" he leaned down and kissed the back of my neck.

I nodded my head vigorously.

He pushed himself off of me and slapped my good butt cheek, "Then get up, you need to go down to five to complete your employment papers."

He disappeared into the bathroom. That prick just left me lying here all hot and bothered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Little Girl, glad to hear that you'll be joining the team," Tank greeted me from his desk.

Ranger shut the door behind him and ushered me to the seat in front of Tank.

"Thanks, Big Guy. I'm glad you guys are willing to accept a loser screw up as a part of the team."

"You've always been a part of the team, Little Girl. It's just official now. And nobody thinks you're a 'loser screw up.' There's not much paperwork to fill out just a couple of things to sign. You're already under the Rangeman healthcare, life, and disability insurance policies."

I scrunched my nose, "But I never signed up for it. How could that be?"

"Babe, I put you under our company policy after the first Ramirez incident."

Now that I think about it, I haven't had health insurance since I got laid off from _E.E. Martin_ and I haven't received a single hospital bill.

"You've been covering my hospital bills for me?" I asked carefully.

"Rangeman has been."

"But I wasn't an employee."

"The core team agreed to it, Babe."

"But didn't you need my permission."

"I assumed that I did when you named me as your emergency contact."

"For when I need a ride home or when someone needed to be informed that I had my arm blown off from a firebomb! I didn't expect for you to pay for my healthcare coverage and front my hospital bills. Otherwise I would've never put you down as my emergency contact; I would've named Monster or something."

"Babe."

"No, I can't believe you did this. I can't accept it, Ranger. As much as I appreciate you guys looking out for me. I can't let you keep covering for me like that especially without my knowledge. I will pay you back every single penny you've ever spent on me," I started to stand up.

Ranger placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down into the chair. "Babe, you can repay us by becoming a dedicated Rangeman employee and keeping yourself safe."

I shook my head, "Fine. But I'm going to work my ass off and I don't want you pulling any special favors for me. But didn't I need to sign papers and give you my social security number for those things? How did you do that without me signing something? Please don't tell me, I did it in my sleep."

Ranger stood stoic and remained silent. Tank slid me a stack of papers to sign. Fine, looks like I won't get any answers from him like usual. I went through each page and signed and initialed in the highlighted areas not bothering to read what any of it said. I trusted that Ranger wouldn't put me in a bad situation. Misty would probably yell at me for being too trusting at this moment but I just didn't want to fall asleep reading all of that mumbo jumbo.

"Congratulations, Little Girl. Welcome to the Rangeman family," he stuck out his hand. I shook his hand firmly and he pulled me around the desk and gave me a big bear hug. "I mean it when I say that we're family. We watch out for our own," he said in my ear.

"Thanks, Big Guy," I smiled.

"A few things that you should know about being a Rangeman employee," Tank cleared his throat as he released me from the embrace.

Great. I knew I should've read those papers before signing.

"You're required to wear a Rangeman uniform when you're officially working Rangeman hours and field ops unless required otherwise due to the nature of the field op," he pulled out bag from his desk drawer and slid it towards me. "Additional uniforms will be delivered to your apartment next week."

Ok, I can deal with that. I just won't have to worry about what to wear. Anything's probably better than a chicken on my head and being felt up in booty shorts.

"You are required to be fully dressed at all times during work hours."

I scrunched my nose. Why the hell would I be running around half naked in a building full of testosterone filled men?

"That means you must carry your gun with you," Tank's lips quirked slightly.

I groaned. I could see the sparkle in Ranger's eyes as he found amusement in my annoyance.

"You never go out on field ops alone. Rangeman is required to always go out with at least one partner."

I nodded.

"Last but not least, you are required at a minimum three days a week of physical training."

"I did _not_ sign up for that," I said quickly.

"Babe, Rangeman has a state of the art gym fully equipped that you can use. You could hit the treadmill three times a week to easily fulfill the contract requirements."

"I don't run."

"Babe."

"Ranger, I don't run." I knew I should've read that contract! _Gah!_

"You could always go to the gun range three times a week. That would fulfill the requirements as well," Tank suggested.

"I'll run," I replied quickly.

"Babe," he wrapped his massive arm around my neck and kissed the top of my head. "One more important detail, there is to be no sugary products or foods of artificial preservatives in Rangeman facilities. If any is to be found, it will be confiscated as contraband."

My mouth fell open and I think I was seriously about to cry. What about my Tasty Cakes? And my favorite men Ben and Jerry? I think that my heart just fell out of my chest.

"Babe, that stuff could kill you."

"Stop reading my mind," I grit out.

He led me out of the door ignoring my silent rant. "I'll give you the official tour."

We stepped through a door frame where a huge banner was strung up that read: _Welcome, Bomber!_

The room that looked like the break room was filled to the brim with Merry Men. They all began hootin' and hollerin as they all attacked me with hugs and kisses.

"It's about time you got your ass in here, Beautiful," Lester hooked his arm around me. "So how does it feel to be the first and only female to be employed by Rangeman other than Ella? But she doesn't really count; she's more like our mother than an employee."

"I'm the first and only female?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, our line of work we can't really risk employing women and not many women would be comfortable working with the lot of us. So is that useless cousin of mine giving you a lame ass tour?"

Ranger let out a deep growl.

"Let me do you a favor and steal you from his boring clutches and give you the Santos tour," he kissed the top of my head. "It's guaranteed to be a hell of a lot more fun."

I looked over at Ranger. He gave me a head nod, "Stop by my office when you're done. I have an assignment for you."

I nodded my head eagerly. "Let's go, Les."

I couldn't wait to see the whole building. I've been to Rangeman a couple of times and actually stayed there after my first Ramirez attack but I've never gotten the chance to actually wander around.

The guys' welcome made me feel like the luckiest girl on earth. I just hope that I didn't end up disappointing them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I couldn't wait to see the whole building. I've been to Rangeman a couple of times and actually stayed there after my first Ramirez attack but I've never gotten the chance to actually wander around. _

_The guys' welcome made me feel like the luckiest girl on earth. I just hope that I didn't end up disappointing them._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted in disgust as I marched out into the Ranger's living room where Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Binkie were waiting for me.

"Whoa, Beautiful, you could give a man a heart attack with that outfit," Les let out a wolf whistle.

"This is fucking embarrassing."

"I think you look pretty good," Binkie spoke up quietly as his face flushed a soft rosy shade of pink.

"Fucking men," I muttered down at my slutty school girl outfit: white button down midriff, dangerously short red pleated plaid skirt, white thigh highs, and 4-inch stiletto Mary Janes. The latest outfit to add to my collection of distraction outfits for Rangeman.

Before I came to work for Rangeman, I pulled a couple of distraction ops for them. And the outfits seem to be getting more and more risqué.

"Babe, it's what he likes."

"This if fucking humiliating. Not just for being a female but for being an _Asian_ female!"

"Don't forget the pigtails, Beautiful. That'll really drive him wild."

I socked him in the stomach. "Fucking pigtails," I muttered walking back into the bathroom. I emerged once again from Ranger's bedroom with my hair in pigtails. "Let's get going before I change my fucking mind," I growled grabbing Lester's windbreaker off of the sofa arm.

"Babe, it probably won't look good for you to show up in another man's jacket or with the Rangeman logo embroidered on it."

"I don't have a—"

Ranger produced a black peacoat out of thin air. What is he a magician?

"Thanks," I grabbed the coat and threw it on. "Let's roll."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hi…!" I shouted at the bartender, who happened to be Bobby, in the loudest most obnoxious baby voice I could conjure up in my body. "Can I get something fruity? The sweeter the better!"

Bobby shot me an annoyed look and made me a cranberry juice on the rocks.

"Thanks!" I bubbled.

Bobby rolled his eyes at me. What? I was playing the part of a ditzy school girl. I mean that's the kind of girl that would wear a godforsaken outfit like this right? It's not like I like I'm enjoying this.

I bounced my fucking pigtails around to the beat of the music while sipping on my drink. I continued bouncing around the room like a maniac until I "accidentally" bumped into a man who was about 5'8" with slightly long wavy brown hair and a bulge above his waistline from probably having one too many beers and pizza in his lifetime — wait, why am I judging...that could easily be me in a couple of years when my metabolism starts to slow down. Back to our skip and enough of these depressing thoughts, Louis Bradford, charged with distribution of child pornography and pedophilia— the sick bastard needed to be locked up.

"Oops! Sorry!" I giggled catching myself by grabbing onto his chest.

"Whoa there, baby," he steadied me as I wobbled back and forth pretending that I was a little dizzy from the booze. "Had a bit much to drink?"

I nodded and shook my head at the same time shooting him a flirty smile as I swayed my hips back and forth.

"How old are you, baby? You don't a day over sixteen."

I turned my face away from him and feigned embarrassment.

"I promise I won't tell anybody," he chuckled placing his hands on my waist and pulled me into his body.

I threw my arms around his neck and tip toed to whisper into his ear. "I'm seventeen. My friend got me a fake id!" I giggled.

"That's pretty gutsy of you. Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

I shook my head and laughed, "I laugh in the face of danger."

"I bet you do," he laughed and spun me around a couple of times.

I fell into him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby. Are you feeling a little dizzy? Maybe we should get out of here and have some fun somewhere else."

I lifted my head and shot him a confused look.

"Unless you're scared that is…" he egged me on. Fucking perverted asshole.

I shook my head, "I'm not scared of anything."

"Have you ever been with a real man before?"

I nodded my head. "I know a lot of things."

"I bet you don't."

I stepped away from him and stomped my foot, "I do!"

"Then let's test you, shall we?"

I nodded my head firmly and grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards the exit but he pulled me back.

"No, Baby. I need you right now," he growled hauling me back into his body.

He placed his arm firmly around my waist. He led me towards the back of the bar.

_Fuck!_ Where was he taking me? This is not going according to plan. I turned my head towards the bar to make eye contact with Bobby but some drunken idiot was starting a fight with him.

Bradford threw open the coat closet door and I began to seriously panic.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not finished dancing yet!" I screeched.

"I think you are," he sneered and shoved me into the closet shutting the door behind him.

I had fallen to the ground and scrambled for my purse for the little panic button that Ranger gave to me. Bradford grabbed me by the legs and pulled me towards him and pinned my arms down above my head.

"Help!" I cried out in panic as he pushed my thighs apart with his knees.

With his free hand he tore off my panties and all I could see was the face of Ramirez smiling down at me. I cried out for him to stop and tried to get my hands free. I was able to stretch one arm out from his grasp and wrapped my hands around a bottle of liquor. I smashed it down over his head causing him to double over.

I scrambled to a sitting position and pulled off my shoes. I placed both of them on my hands as Bradford was getting back onto his feet.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I smacked him across the face tearing the skin on his face with the heel of my shoe.

Quickly grabbing for the door knob I swung it open and kneed him in the nuts. He stumbled out the door and I charged at him with full force. I continued to throw punches at him with my specialized boxing gloves.

He fell to his knees bloodied and obviously defeated. "Do you like preying on little girls weaker than you?" I kicked him in the side. "Does it make you feel like a fucking big man?" I shouted angrily.

Bradford fell forward smashing his face into the dance floor. I went to leap forward to continue beating him when a pair of massive arms caught me and pulled me back.

"Babe," Ranger pressed his lips into my ear.

I allowed myself to collapse into his arms and let my shoes slip off my hands as they clattered to the ground. For the first time, I looked up at my surroundings and noticed all of the club goers ambling idly by, gawking at me and Bradford in shock.

"Babe, it's over. You did good. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else," Ranger comforted me. "Take her outside," he passed me over to Les.

Les gave him a head nod and wrapped my coat around me before carrying me out to the SUV. He tucked me into the backseat and slid in next to me placing his arms around me protectively. I lifted my head and spotted Cal standing guard outside the door and laid my head back down on Les' chest.

"How long were you guys standing there?"

"Umm..." he cleared his throat. "We ran up the minute you kicked him out the door."

I sat up with tears brimming in my eyes, "Then why didn't any of you jump in?"

Les shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Beautiful, you were kind of in this mode. And you really were handling yourself so well. Ranger told us to stand down and let you do your thing. We were ready to jump in the moment you lost the upper hand. But watching you was a beautiful thing. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Whatever, you should've jumped in," I shoved my face into his chest.

The door suddenly swung open.

"Out," Ranger commanded.

Les kissed me on the top of my head and filed out of the car as Ranger replaced his place next to me. Cal slipped into the driver seat and drove out of the parking lot.

"Babe," he tilted my chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head as the tears spilled from my eyes. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"We should've been prepared. We should've gotten to you sooner."

I laid my head back down on his chest, "It's not anybody's fault but Bradford's. We got him. That's all that mattered."

His arms tightened around me. "Proud of you, Babe."

I smiled at his vote of confidence in me and quickly wiped it off of my face. "You wouldn't have been so proud of me knowing what made me snap," I said quietly.

"Ramirez."

I gave him an inquisitive look. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes. I ordered the men to stand down and let you release your anger."

I inhaled deeply taking in Ranger's scent to help calm me. "When he was on top of me, I kept seeing flashes of Ramirez. All I could think was I couldn't allow Ramirez to get me again." I paused and added, "And I wanted to kill him."

I sat up startled as a loud crack and the passenger side window shattered as the cold winter air crashed angrily into the SUV.

"Sorry. Must've been a rock," Lester growled from the front seat. "Fucking son of a bitch," he muttered.

I slouched back into the leather seat as Ranger wrapped his arm firmly around me attempting to shield me from the cold. I couldn't wait to get back to wash off the filth and grime and hopefully push out yet another nightmare out of my head.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I sat up startled as a loud crack and the passenger side window shattered as the cold winter air crashed angrily into the SUV. _

_ "Sorry. Must've been a rock," Lester growled from the front seat. "Fucking son of a bitch," he muttered._

_ I slouched back into the leather seat as Ranger wrapped his arm firmly around me attempting to shield me from the cold. I couldn't wait to get back to wash off the filth and grime and hopefully push out yet another nightmare out of my head. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"I can't believe what you did last night. It's absolutely amazing!" Misty beamed taking a bite of her salad.

"I just did what I needed to do to get out of that situation," I shrugged taking a bite out of my meatball sub. I moaned loudly. Pino's was a well-known establishment for the best Italian meatball subs, pizza, and a popular cop hang out.

"I think Trenton just adopted their next ingenious fighting style: Shoe Boxing," Carl exclaimed sliding into the booth next to me.

"Sure, take a load off your feet, Carl. Please join us," I responded sarcastically.

He grinned and plucked a fry off of my plate. I slapped his hand and shot him a "don't do that again if you know what's good for you" look.

"So Bones told me the details of what happened which was pretty amazing but after seeing the videos—"

"—wait videos?" I cut her off mid-bite of my sub, wiping the excess marinara sauce off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, you're an internet sensation. The Bombshell Bounty Hunter has gone viral. It's too bad I didn't get a front row seat for the show," Carl exclaimed snatching my other meatball sub half. This man was lucky that I was too distracted by this "video sensation" otherwise he'd be a dead man.

"Can you see my face in any of the videos?" I panicked.

"Not that I can tell. I mean I know you so I know that it's you, but it's really dark and people were taking the video with their camera phones so it's not the best of quality," Misty replied handing me her cell phone with a dark video streaming. "But your ass is pretty front and center in some of the shots," she grinned.

She was right. The video was too dark for anybody to see the details and the camera men pervs focused a lot on my ass flapping in the wind. We were bumbling around so much that you couldn't get a quick look at anything anyways except one dark shadowed side profile of my face as Ranger grabbed me before I leapt at Bradford for a final blow. Ranger seemed to be meticulously shielding my face from being seen. I don't know if just happened to end up that way or if he planned it.

"I have to go," I said taking another big bite and gulp of coke before shoving Carl out of the seat.

"Hey, Alys," Misty reached out and touched my arm gently. "I know my family isn't the best but Christmas is coming up soon. I just wanted to remind you that you're always welcome."

"Thanks, Mis. But I already have plans," I gave her a quick smile.

"Well, the offer stands if you ever change your mind."

I went to throw a couple of bills down on the table when Misty blocked my hand, "I got it."

"Thanks, Mis," I leaned over and gave her a hug and left the restaurant.

I hopped into my car. How did I get my car back? Ranger, who else? It just miraculously appeared in the Rangeman garage with a brand new shiny key.

"Yo," Ranger answered the phone.

"Yo yourself."

"Babe."

"I need that video taken down of me."

"Hector's already working on it. It can't truly be erased. It's the internet, Babe."

"I know but I just need to get rid of what I can."

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I just don't want my face all over the internet. It's one thing for the local papers to display my failures but it's another for the whole world to witness."

"It's not a failure, Babe. You're clearly the victor."

"That's not the point. It's too risky having my face online. Please will you help me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Ranger. I'll be at Rangeman at nine tonight for monitor duty."

"Don't go crazy today, Babe."

_Click._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? When was I ever crazy?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Monitor duty had to be the most boring thing on earth. You sit in a chair and stare at a bunch of monitors trying to see if anything is out of the ordinary. I was partnered with Binkie today. His real name was Brandon Hartford. I learned that he was a swimming champion back when he was in high school and he was originally from Columbus, Ohio.

Binkie was the latest addition, aside from me, to the Rangeman team. And he earned the nickname for being the youngest person to make it into the SEALs. So naturally he was the baby and the nickname just stuck. He had the all-American boy good looks. He had a thick head of blond hair, blue eyes, a smile that could melt your heart, and a mid-western accent that would have you dragging him home to meet your mama.

We shot the shit for a couple of hours but when it started to hit 2am my eyes glazed over. I had three more hours left on my shift and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it.

"Hey, Bomber," I heard someone quietly whisper as he nudged me.

I jerked awake in my chair and almost fell out before Binkie caught me. "W-what?" I stuttered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Our shift is over," Binkie said quietly.

"Oh, why did you let me fall asleep?" I grumbled.

"Thought you needed the sleep and I didn't have a problem handling the monitors. It was a quiet night anyways."

"Thanks, Binkie," I got up from my chair and kissed him on the cheek. I spun around and rammed into Cal's chest. "Jesus! How long have you been standing there?"

He chuckled and threw his arms around me, "Just in time to catch you snoring."

"I do not snore!" I looked over at Binkie horrified.

"You don't snore, Bomber," he reassured me.

"Get out of my way you big oaf!" I wriggled out of his arms.

I bumbled down the hallway towards the elevator. If I could get to my car and race home, I could get in a good three hours of sleep before heading into the Bond's Office. I pushed the down button and leaned my head up against the wall and rested my eyes as I waited.

"Hey, Beautiful," I heard Les' muffled voice.

I waved my hand to shoo him away. "Leave me alone," I mumbled.

The last thing I remembered was the sound of him chuckling before I mind drifted into the darkness.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Babe," I heard Ranger's muffled voice call out for me.

"Go away!" I muttered into the pillow and yanked the covers over top of my head. My hardwood floor felt like heaven — all nice and soft. And it smelled like — wait — Ranger!

I lifted my face from where it was planted into the pillow and blinked my eyes. "This isn't my floor," I observed groggily.

Ranger chuckled.

"What the fuck, Ranger. You need to stop kidnapping me and putting me in your bed," I mumbled crashing my face back into the soft lavish pillow.

"Babe, I didn't kidnap you. You fell asleep by the elevator."

I groaned.

"Get up. Ella's bringing up dinner."

Wait, did he say dinner? What time was it?

"It's a quarter to six, Babe."

"Fuck!" I hissed rolling onto my back. "Why did you let me sleep the day away? Connie's probably wondering why I didn't show up this morning."

"Babe, it's Sunday."

"What?" I smacked my head. "Wait — What happened to Saturday?"

"You slept through it."

"How could I have slept through it? You should've woken me up!"

"We tried. I even had Bobby come check on your vitals to make sure you were still alive. You're a little scary, Babe. Every time someone would try to wake you up, you went into fight mode."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as my stomach let out a monstrous growl.

"We need to feed that beast. Get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen."

I quickly washed up in Ranger's immaculate bathroom and generously slathered on his delicious smelling Bvlgari green tea body wash and shampoo. I stormed into the kitchen and took my place at the counter and dug into the meal sitting on the table of roasted chicken, grilled eggplant and chayote salad. I will not apologize for my lack in manners at the moment because, let's face it, I haven't eaten in over a day! There was no time for polite pleasantries.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Les chuckled.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked shoveling the salad into my mouth. I was so hungry that I didn't even care that I was currently eating rabbit food. This was some serious food business I was dealing with here. It's a wonder how Ella makes healthy taste so good.

"He invited himself," Ranger answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So, Beautiful, you know Christmas is coming up in less than a week."

I nodded my head, "Which reminds me…Ranger, do you mind if I take a couple of days off? I'll work double time when I return to make up for time lost."

"How are you going to work double time after the hours you're already working? Beautiful, I found you passed out against the wall by the elevator after your monitoring shift and you slept through a day and a half. I don't think you could handle taking on any more hours." Les asked stabbing at the eggplant with his fork.

"I can handle it! I'll figure something out," I said defensively. "I just had a rough day."

"Babe, you can take the time off. There's no need to make up the hours."

"But—"

"—He's the boss. Just listen to him," Les cut me off as he gulped down his water. "So what do you have planned for Christmas?"

"I usually take a trip to the beach."

"It's kind of cold for the beach isn't it?"

"Yeah, so it's usually pretty quiet and peaceful. I like listening to the waves crashing and it's easier to hear it when nobody's around."

"Must be pretty lonely going by yourself," Les said quietly.

"Nope, I'm used to it. I actually prefer it," I finished my last bite of chicken.

"When are you leaving?"

"Why are you going to stalk me?" I glared at him.

"Possibly," he chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure to know when you disappear so that, this one—" he elbowed Ranger "—doesn't send out the fucking platoon looking for you thinking you fell off the grid or got kidnapped."

"The Friday evening before Chrstimas."

"Babe," Ranger said in a slightly amused tone as he grabbed a napkin and wiped my face like a child.

"Geez, Beautiful, it's like the Tasmanian Devil crashed through here!"

I looked down at the counter where I was sitting pieces of food was scattered all over the table, on my shirt, probably on my face which was why Ranger was wiping me up then looked over at Les and Ranger's plates which were tidy and neat.

I blushed, "Sorry, I'll clean it up."

"No need, Babe. Ella will take care of it when she comes back up."

"No! I'll take care of it," I shouted appalled that he would let someone else clean up my mess.

"Babe, Ella's very particular. She'd come up here and clean up after you anyways. Besides, it looks like you need to get cleaned up again."

Les stood up walked around the counter and threw his arm around me. "It's just so there's something to nibble on for later, right Beautiful?" he wagged his eyebrow suggestively at me.

"Maybe," I purred flirtatiously as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I swear I heard Ranger grunt as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Les asked as he nuzzled my neck.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe he's grumpy cause he hasn't gotten much sleep?"

"I probably wouldn't either, sleeping next to you."

I blushed and shoved him off of me. "I need to get myself back to my apartment," I said collecting the dishes and piled them into the dishwasher. Just because Ella is going to come here and clean up doesn't mean that I can't at least help make it easier for her to tidy up.

I noticed Monster flourishing on the window sill above the sink and stroked his limbs. He was a beautiful healthy green without a spot of brown in sight. I could tell he was happy at Ranger's. I mean who wouldn't be? Being at Ranger's you get a beautiful environment to live in and best of all it has Ella.

"Nope you're not going anywhere. You owe me a movie night," Les spun me around into his arms.

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Sure you did. I tried waking you and asked you if you would do a movie night with me. Then you tried to punch me in the face and finally said, _'Fine, just leave me alone.'_" he mimicked my voice in an low grumpy growl.

"I don't sound like that and plus I was asleep!"

"Yeah, but you said you would so you don't have a choice."

"Fine, let me go get ready," I rolled my eyes and pretended to act annoyed. I mean who would really be annoyed spending an evening with a hot, sexy, Latino man?

"No need, Beautiful. I think what you're wearing is perfect," his wolfish grin spread across his face as he eyes Ranger's t-shirt suggestively. So in my haste to stuff food in my face I threw on Ranger's t-shirt and no pants. Who knew that Les was going to be joining us?

"In your dreams, Santos," I patted his cheek and turned to disappear into the bedroom.

The moment entered the bedroom, the door shut behind me and I was immediately pushed up against it with Ranger pressed up against me. His lips crashed down on mine as I instinctively wrapped my hands around his neck. He grasped my ass with both of his hands and hoisted me up making me automatically wrap my legs around his torso.

He growled into my ear, "You have food in your hair, Babe."

"Like Les said, I'm saving it for later," my voice hitched as he slid his hand up the length of my thigh up my shirt.

"You're an insane woman," Ranger's lip twitched as he caressed my face and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. But it's fun, right?" I smiled at him.

This brought on a full 300-wattage smile on which was one of the most enchanting things to ever witness. Ranger's full-on smile should be classified as one of the seven wonders in the world.

"Babe, only you could bring out a smile in me," he said leaning his forehead onto mine.

That had to be one of the most perfect things that have ever been said to me. I pulled his face into mine and kissed him deeply.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Hey, you guys better be decent in there," Les called from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Santos!" Ranger growled.

"Can't, man. You're holding my date hostage."

I giggled and unwrapped myself from Ranger torso. "I'll be out in a sec, Les," I called out to him.

The Ranger swept me off my feet and tossed me onto the bed within seconds my t-shirt had disappeared and Ranger was on top of me topless. He trailed kisses down my neck which sent spine tingling electroshocks through my body.

"Ranger, if I don't go, your insane cousin will probably break down your door."

"I'll kill him if he does," he grumbled massaging my breast.

I pushed him gently off of me. "It's probably for the best anyways. You don't do relationships. I don't do casual. And I'm not even sure how I feel about my breakup with Joe. And if I stay here any longer, who knows what regretful things may happen."

Ranger rolled off of me and laid quietly next to me. I bounced up and straddled his waist and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the nose, "But thank you for the kisses. It helped wake me up."

I went to move off of the bed when Ranger grabbed my wrist as he sat up. "You and Santos—"

"—are good friends," I finished off his sentence.

I quickly threw on a set of my Rangeman uniforms out of Ranger's closet. You're probably asking why I have clothes in Ranger's closet. I don't know what to tell you because I'm still trying to figure out that question myself. He claims they're emergency clothes because I tend to get myself into literal messes a lot, but why not keep it in one of the lockers in the locker room down in the gym? It's still a mystery to me.

I waved goodbye to Ranger as I hooked my arm into Les' arm and took off to go see some movie about aliens and robots. Thank god it was a movie about something serious and I could truly wrap my mind around.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I quickly threw on a set of my Rangeman uniforms out of Ranger's closet. You're probably asking why I have clothes in Ranger's closet. I don't know what to tell you because I'm still trying to figure out that question myself. He claims they're emergency clothes because I tend to get myself into literal messes a lot, but why not keep it in one of the lockers in the locker room down in the gym? It's still a mystery to me._

_ I waved goodbye to Ranger as I hooked my arm into Les' arm and took off to go see some movie about aliens and robots. Thank god it was a movie about something serious and I could truly wrap my mind around._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

I stretched out in my chair and let out a loud yawn. It was six in the morning and my butt was starting to fall asleep but the rest of my body wasn't allowed to. Today I was working guard duty for a shipment warehouse with Ram, a Merry Man that I haven't had the pleasure of working with yet — or injuring. But you know the day is still young, with me anything could happen.

"My butt is falling asleep," I whined shifting in the seat with the semi-automatic rifle leaning up against the wall next to me. Ok maybe I should've been holding it in place and looking professional like Ram. I also probably should've been standing instead of slouched down in a chair for that matter as well. But that giant piece of machinery scared the bejeebus out of me. When Les tried to train me on how to use it, the noise alone was enough to make a person shit their pants.

I looked over at Ram who sat stiffly in his seat in position with his blank face in place. I swear these Merry Men were like a bunch of robots. Even though Les may be a jokester, he can turn into stealth mode in a matter of seconds. Me? I couldn't sit still for longer than five seconds.

"Hey, you got anything to eat? I'm starting to get a little hungry," I asked Ram.

_Silence._

Prick. A simple "no" would've sufficed. I tried not to stare at him. Even though he was a prick, he was a good looking one. How can I describe Ram? Sexy cowboy. That's what he was. When he shook my hand for the first time and introduced himself, I swear I turned into a pile of goo. He had this soft southern twang that made you just want him to whisk you away on his steed, Silver, into the sunset.

I slumped back into my seat. Two more hours and we would be relieved from our shift and I would have to run to the Bond's Office to drop off my body receipts and collect my files for the day.

The last couple of nights, I've only been able to get in a couple of hours a sleep. And I managed to wake up in a different man's bed every day. Ok before you start getting the village people all worked up into a frenzy with their pitchforks and torches and start throwing stones at me, accusing me of being the town whore, it's not what you think. Apparently the guys see how exhausted I get after each shift and whisk me away to their apartments so that I can catch some shut eye. This way I'm not behind the wheel of my car half asleep. And the best part was each and every one of them was a gentleman, letting me take their beds as they took the couch. I just wish that I wasn't so easily kidnapped.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" I fanned myself shifting uncomfortably.

_Silence._

I let out a loud sigh and quickly sat up in my seat. Something suddenly felt off. My spidey senses were working full time. "Something's not right—" I started to say when a loud explosion pushed us back slamming us into the wall behind us.

Several armed men charged into the room armed to the brim with greasy hair and sporting a lot of gold bling. Did I just get transported into a mob film and not realize it? I lay still on the ground pretending to be unconscious. I peeked over at Ram who was knocked unconscious under a pile of rubble. Then men rushed through the room past us through the doors that lead into the shipment area.

I quietly crawled over to Ram and called out his name quietly. He didn't respond. I checked to make sure he was breathing when his phone began to buzz. I grabbed it and answered.

"This is the control room. We're showing disturbance at the Larson Warehouse. What's your status?"

"Binkie, we've been hit. Ram is down," I said quietly over the phone as I reached over and grabbed my rifle.

"I'm sending in backup, Bomber. Stay hidden and wait for backup," he instructed me.

"I gotta go," I replied ignoring his instructions. By the time backup came, those men could be long gone. Or who knows, they could come back here and finish the job. I leaned in and gave Ram a kiss on the cheek and tried removing as much of the rubble off of him that I could, "Everything's going to be ok, Ram."

I snuck into the warehouse and hid behind one of the crates.

"It has to be around here somewhere," one of the men barked. "Crate 787!"

The men spread out going through numerous wooden crates. I snuck up closer to one man with a giant diamond stud in his ear and pulled out my taser, juiced it up and zapped him in the neck. He slumped over. Well, what do you know? Rangeman equipment actually worked.

"Hey, did you hear something?" a man shouted.

"Yeah, you oaf, you shouting," another man chuckled.

"Did you make sure those two guards were secured," the shouting man asked.

"Yeah, the guy was unconscious and the girl…well, she's a girl. What is she going to do?" Mr. Giggles laughed.

"Hey!" I cried out angrily jumping out from behind the crate. _Shit!_ What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey look! Little bambino wants to come out and play," Mr. Giggles amused.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" Mr. No Humor shouted.

Mr. Giggles charged at me and tackled me to the ground. "You're a pretty little thing," he commented holding me down on the cold cement floor.

I slammed my head into his chin and rolled out from under him. Swiping my rifle that he took off of us off of the ground, I swung it at his head like a baseball bat. Blood spurt out of his nose like a geyser.

I slammed the butt of the rifle down on his head and heard a man shout "Stop messing around" followed by popping sounds. I ducked behind a crate and shuffled around the room quickly.

I stayed tucked in between two crates trying to watch out for anyone approaching me when a hand clamped over my mouth.

"It's me," Ram said quietly and released me. He made a hand gesture for me to follow his lead. A fat pudgy man started closing in on us; Ram quickly threw out a punch and took the man out with a single blow. Amazing…I gushed.

Ram turned and motioned for me to stay put and I gave him a head nod as he disappeared across the room. I heard a couple of loud cracking sounds. I saw another man with way too many rings on his finger shuffling around the crate. I squatted in a sitting position and kicked out back of his knee bringing him to his knees. Swinging the rifle, I connected with his face and sent him crashing to the ground. I felt a pair of hands around my waist and suddenly I was lifted off of my feet and thrown across the room.

I scrambled to my feet as I heard several men shouting out at me. I noticed Ram had once again appeared behind me. Something drew my attention to the rafters above us; I looked up as a man pointing his rifle down at us.

I shoved Ram down onto the ground and threw myself on top of him when I heard the loud popping sound as the wind was knocked out of me and the room went black.

"Bomber!" I heard a Bobby's muffled voice shout at me. "Help me get this vest off of her."

I felt a tight pressure in my chest and suddenly the pressure was released and I shot up gasping for air.

"Easy there, Bomber. You were shot but it hit your vest. I'm going to have to take you back to Rangeman and check you out to make sure you didn't crack your ribs again," Bobby explained to me.

I jumped to my feet feeling the heat boiling inside of me trying hard to ignore the searing pain in my chest, "Where's Ram?"

"Right here," he said standing next to me.

I threw my arms around him. "Thank, God!"

He patted me awkwardly on the back. "Thanks for throwing yourself in front of the bullet. But it wasn't necessary."

"Where are those assholes?" I shouted angrily.

"Babe, they've been detained," Ranger appeared by my side.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, Lester, Hal, and Cal dragging the men through the warehouse in handcuffs. Running towards them, I snatched the rifle off the ground and marched over to the men.

"Which one of you shot me?" I screamed.

"Should've shot you in the head, bitch," Mr. Giggles, who was no longer giggling, stated as his nose continued to drip all over the floor.

"Shut up," I smashed the butt of the gun into his face again hopefully breaking his nose permanently.

"You fucking, Bitch!" he hollered in agony.

"Which one of you shot me?" I swung the gun like bat into Mr. No Humor in the gut.

"Beautiful, maybe you should calm down," Les said softly.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," a scrawny man leered. I saw a gleam in his eyes. "You have some pretty nice tits for a tiny girl," he smirked.

I looked down and realized that Bobby had not just cut the Kevlar vest off of me but he had also cut off my bra and Rangeman t-shirts were very form fitting.

Shaking his comment out of my thoughts I stepped towards him and glared. "You shot me," I stated firmly.

He grinned, "Come a little closer and press them up against me. I be they're nice and soft," he smirked.

Cal tightened his grip on the man's arm and twisted it roughly around his back as the man sucked in his breath.

I tossed the gun to the ground and stepped into him. "You want to feel something?"

He licked his lips with his eyes fixated on my breasts.

"I'll let you know what it feels like to be shot!" I shouted ramming my knee into his groin repeatedly. "How does it feel? Hurts like a bitch sorta like this, doesn't it?" Ranger pulled me back. "Think about that the next time you try shooting someone asshole!"

Ranger dumped me into one of the SUVs, slammed the door and walked away.

The door swung open minutes later and Les slid in next to me. "Beautiful, I thought I taught you how to shoot the rifle, not use is as baseball bat."

I scrunched my nose, "I made a mess of things didn't I?"

"I would say you handled yourself fantastically. But you better cover yourself up before Ranger sends every man her to the mats," he winked.

I blushed crossing my arms over my chest as Bobby climbed into the driver seat and turned around towards us. "Are you ok, Bomber?" he asked with concern.

"Why did you cut off my bra?" I said quietly to him.

"To help you breathe easier."

Ok makes sense. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Is Ranger mad at me?" I asked Les as he slid into the SUV next to me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he usually sits with me," I said softly.

"I don't think he's mad at you, Beautiful. I think he may just be stressed. I wouldn't look too deep into it."

When we returned to Rangeman, all of the guys hugged me and thanked me for my courageousness for taking a bullet for Ram. Bobby finished giving me the full wellness check-up. I went up to 5 to complete some of my paperwork when I heard Tank's booming voice from down the hall.

"Little Girl, can I see you in my office?" Tank called out to me.

I slipped into the into Tank's office and found Ranger sitting in one of the guest seats with his hands steepled.

"Close the door," Tank instructed.

I closed the door and carefully took a seat in the empty guest chair.

"Little Girl, about today's event. First, I want to congratulate you on a job well done. You helped stop the theft of multi-million dollar artifacts. But there's something that is bothering me," he paused.

I swallowed hard. Fuck, I'm going to get fired.

"I believe that Binkie gave you specific instructions to stay low until backup arrived and yet you went after the intruders by yourself."

"I didn't want them to get away before you guys arrived and I was concerned that they would turn back around and finish us off," I tried explaining.

"We follow protocol for a reason, Little Girl — to avoid mishaps and for the safety of the team."

"You could've been killed!" Ranger roared jumping out of his seat. His eyes were as dark as coals as he towered over me in my chair. Not once have I ever seen Ranger this angry at me and truthfully it terrified me.

Tears spilled from my eyes, "I'm sorry. I-I just reacted. And seeing Ram lying there unconscious made me so angry I just reacted." I stood abruptly from my chair.

Ranger's eyes were filled with rage as he grabbed my arm roughly, "Rules were made for a reason. To ensure the safety of the team! Nobody and especially you are not above orders!" he spat out in what felt to me like uncontrolled anger.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I-I understand if you want to fire me. I don't want to mess up the great thing that you have going here. I'll just grab my things and leave. I'm so very sorry."

I ran out of his office and down the hall. As I approached the stairs, I crashed into Cal who grabbed ahold of me.

"Bomber, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I-I just need to go home now."

"You're not driving in this condition. Have you even had Bobby check you out yet? Who made you cry? Was it Santos?" he growled Les' name loudly.

"Why is it when a girl cries, everyone automatically assumes it's my fault," Les joked popping out of his cubicle. "Beautiful, what's the matter?" he ran up to me.

Within minutes, I was surrounded by a wall of men in black reaching out for me, filling my ears with questions, clouding my mind with concern. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I clutched my chest and slumped into Cal's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"You're not driving in this condition. Have you even had Bobby check you out yet? Who made you cry? Was it Santos?" he growled Les' name loudly._

"_Why is it when a girl cries, everyone automatically assumes it's my fault," Les joked popping out of his cubicle. "Beautiful, what's the matter?" he ran up to me. _

_Within minutes, I was surrounded by a wall of men in black reaching out for me, filling my ears with questions, clouding my mind with concern. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I clutched my chest and slumped into Cal's arms._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Well, how did you think she was going to react after being a part of a traumatic experience like that and you and Tank gang up on her like that?" Les shouted angrily.

"We didn't gang up on her. We were reminding her why we have rules," Ranger grit out.

"I say this because I love you, Cuz. But you're a damned fool. You can't talk to her and treat her the way you would with the rest of us guys. She needs a little more tenderness."

"She could've gotten herself killed. She almost did get herself killed."

"To save her partner! But she didn't and she's still here. Learn to be grateful, man. She did what any other man on the team would've done to save a member of the team."

"I'm only letting you get away with talking to me like this because I'm more concerned about her right now than your idiotic ass you know that, right?" Ranger said angrily.

"Stop shouting," I cried out to them. "Why am I still here? I want to go home."

"Babe," Ranger softened his voice and grabbed my hand. "Bobby checked you out. Your ribs are not cracked but you do have significant bruising."

"I want to go home and sleep!"

"You can't sleep on the floor in your condition, Babe."

"You're still sleeping on the floor? What kind of furniture company did you order from that it's taken them over two weeks to get your bed to you?" Les asked.

I bit my lip.

"Babe, you're staying at Rangeman for the next few days until your bruises have started healing."

"I thought I was fired."

"You fired her?" Bobby spat out suddenly appearing by my side.

"Nobody fired anybody," Ranger bit back. "Babe, you're not fired."

"But you were so angry and you yelled at me," I said quietly as tears threatened to push through the corners of my eyes.

"Fucking idiot," Les muttered.

Ranger shot him a warning look before he turned back to me. "You stormed out before Tank could finish saying what he intended to say. The men are happy to have you on as a part of the team and what you did for Ram was unspeakable. But you scared us half to death. We could've lost you. When we tell you to stand down and wait for backup we need you to follow orders. Every man that works here follows orders or there are dire consequences."

"So you're going to take me to the mats?" I croaked in fear remembering Les telling me how the men punished each other for stepping out of line.

"No, Babe," he kissed my palm. "But your punishment for not following orders for the next four months, you will be required to train in hand-to-hand combat at least once a week."

"Can you just take me to the mats?" I asked quickly.

He let out a hearty chuckle and kissed the top of my head, "It's only four months."

"That's a long time," I argued back. "Being taken to the mats, I could get my punishment over with easily in an hour or two."

"Beautiful, I can be your partner. Just think about how fun it would be…our sweaty bodies rolling around on the mats."

"Now that you painted that picture for me, it seems much more enticing. Do I get to choose any Merry Man I want to train with?" I sat up grinning.

The thought of rolling around sweaty on the mats with the green-eyed playboy, baby seal, sexy medic, and even a sexy cowboy clouded my mind. I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts and found Ranger's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you want to roll around with anybody else but me?" Les feigned hurt.

"Santos! Mat's 0600!" Ranger barked.

Les raised his hands, "Fine."

I giggled. "I need to get my day started unless there's more to my punishment."

"Bomber, you have to take it easy for a few days. Your blood pressure has been extremely low and you're extremely dehydrated. Have you been eating anything other than your boxes of mac 'n cheese?"

I frowned, "I eat what I can grab from the break room when I have a moment to spare. I actually haven't even been home the past week since I seem to keep falling asleep here."

"Make sure you eat three square meals a day, Bomber. I don't want to find you passing out chasing a skip or behind the wheel. And you need to get more sleep. We all know you've been living off of 3-4 hours a day and that's just not enough especially on your lack of diet. It seems like you've been under a lot of stress. You need to take it easy."

"The holidays are a stressful time," I muttered.

Honestly, I didn't mind the heavy workload, it kept me busy. So I wouldn't have to think so much and by the time I go home to crash, I'm so exhausted that I have no dreams and my mind is too exhausted to think of anything.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Bomber?"

I shook my head, "I'm good. I need to go catch some idiot skips now." I jumped out of bed and ignored the pain in my chest.

"Binkie will ride with you today," Ranger spoke up.

I shot him a look. "I don't need someone to ride with me."

"He can help you get your skips."

"My skips bonds are low. It's a waste of Binkie's time to go after these FTAs for a measly $50."

"Then why don't you take a break from chasing them and just focus on a full recovery?"

"Because you know why," I mumbled.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about the money."

I looked at him in shock and back at Bobby and Les.

"Bomber, are you starving because you don't have money?"

"No," I said firmly. "I need to go."

"Babe, don't be stubborn."

"Ranger, I will be what I want to be. I'm not taking Binkie with me. I'm off the clock for Rangeman now. I trust you to keep your fucking mouth shut about my personal affairs," I stated slamming the door behind me.

How could he betray my trust like that in front of the guys?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After I left Rangeman, I stopped by the Bond's office to pick up my files. I usually stuck around and gabbed with the girls but today all they could talk about was their upcoming Christmas plans, Lula and her relationship with Tank taking off, and dreading the fact that they had to spend time with their families.

I let Connie know that I was going to be gone for a few days Christmas and took off before Vinnie could come out of his office screaming about how he's losing money and what not.

The day went without a hitch. My last skip of the day was Walter "The Moonman" Dunphey. I had the pleasure of meeting Mooner in the early stages of my bounty hunting career. He was a like a clueless puppy dog, always forgetting things. I saved him for last because I knew he was an easy pick up.

I knocked on the door.

"Bomb-meister!" Mooner threw the door open and hugged me. "Don't tell me I forgot again," he frowned with his hair all mustered up in some sort of crazed birds nest on the top of his head.

"Afraid so, Mooner."

"Dougie and I were just about to watch _Dawn of the Dead_. Join us for pizza and beer and then I'll take a ride with you?"

"Sounds like a plan," I nodded and followed him into his messy house.

Dougie was on the couch stuffing a hot slice in his mouth. It was dripping with gooey cheese as I licked my lips and crashed onto the couch and snagged a piece.

Two hours later I was full of pizza and beer and the movie was over. There's nothing like pizza, beer, and a zombie movie to lift a girl's spirits.

"Ok, Mooner, it's time to go," I stood up quickly and steadied myself on the couch arm.

Ok maybe I had a few too many. I flipped open my phone and dialed out.

"Beautiful, is something wrong?"

"I'm drunk," I slurred.

"It's only four."

"I need help taking a skip in. I can't drive."

"I'll be there in ten."

_Click._

Not bothering to figure out how Les would even know where we were, I slumped back down into the couch next to Mooner who was now playing video games with Dougie.

"Someone's coming to pick us up," I told him and laid my head back.

Minutes later I heard Lester call out, "Anybody here?"

"In here, man!" Mooner called out.

I raised my head slightly and looked at Lester standing there with a twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I need to take Mooner in," I waved my hand clumsily in Mooner's direction.

"Mooner are you coming with us?" Les asked as he scooped me into his arms.

"On it, dude. We just beat this level so you have great timing. It's like the cosmic fate that you showed up now. Are you a wizard?" he asked grabbing his jacket off of a box by the door.

Lester chuckled as I fell back asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I raised my head slightly and looked at Lester standing there with a twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes. _

"_I need to take Mooner in," I waved my hand clumsily in Mooner's direction._

"_Mooner are you coming with us?" Les asked as he scooped me into his arms._

"_On it, dude. We just beat this level so you have great timing. It's like the cosmic fate that you showed up now. Are you a wizard?" he asked grabbing his jacket off of a box by the door._

_Lester chuckled as I fell back asleep in his arms._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

I sobered up a bit on the way to the precinct and asked Les to drop me off at my apartment. When he finished checking out my bare apartment, he stepped out of the bedroom with a serious look on his face.

It was rare to see Les in a serious state, at least around me that is. He was always so goofy and flirtatious that seeing him in this state was actually a bit disconcerting.

"Beautiful, are you ready to tell me the truth about what's going on with you?"

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug and filled it up with tap water. I hopped onto the kitchen cabinet and sipped on the mug.

"Sorry, I would offer you something to drink but I only have stuff that comes from the tap."

"Talk to me," he urged me with concern in his eyes as he stepped up to me.

I placed the mug down on the counter, "I'm broke."

"But you've been working like a mad woman, how can you be blowing through that money that fast? You could at least fill your fridge with some food."

"I have to come up with $28,000 by the end of this month or I'll be homeless and charges will be filed against me," I spat out quickly.

It's about time I came clean to my friends, right? That is, before the Burg Gossip Line took care of it for me.

"Why didn't you say something to me, Beautiful?" he grabbed my hand.

"Because it's not like it's something I want to announce. I'm not even close to collecting the money. No matter how hard I work for it. So I'll be homeless before the New Year begins," I confessed. "I haven't started furnishing because I'm trying to save the money so that I can keep the roof over my head first."

"Beautiful, I can lend you the money."

"No," I shook my head placing my hand on his chest. "Ranger already offered. I'm not taking anything from you or anyone else. This is my problem and I'll work it out."

"There are some things I can guarantee you, Beautiful," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You will _never_ be homeless. If you need a place to live, Bobby and I would love for you to stay with us. You will never go hungry because I will make sure that you're well fed and if I didn't, Ella would probably kick mine and Ranger's asses if she found out you weren't eating. And don't ever think that you have to work things out on your own. We're here for you. All of us."

I buried my head in his shoulder. "I'm a screw up. I screw up everything in life."

"You are a beautiful soul. Not a screw up," he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for the offer. I may take you up on the offer to crash at your place for a while."

"Good. Now go get ready and let's go grab some dinner."

"I have to get back to Rangeman at seven."

"Plenty of time to grab dinner with a hot and sexy friend," he grinned.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"This is not dinner with _a_ friend, Les," I followed him into Shorty's and joined him at the bar with Binkie, Cal, and Ram.

"Awe, come on, Beautiful. We wanted to celebrate and thank you for saving Ram's life."

"My life didn't need saving," Ram spoke up in his sexy southern drawl. "But many thanks, Alyssa," he leaned over gave me a scorching kiss millimeters from my lips.

_Shit!_ That kiss was enough to make me want to ride this sexy cowboy all the way home.

"Sexy cowboy, huh?" he winked at me. "Anytime you need a ride, I'll be happy to oblige," he tilted his imaginary hat.

I could feel the heat rise up my chest to the top of my head. "I'm not drinking again," I replied adamantly. "Get me some food," I commanded sliding my ass on the barstool.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Lester gave me a salute.

I rolled my eyes and ordered a coke. Then two hours later I was laughing and all of my stresses were dissolving. Ram was actually quite the talker. He's originally from Dallas and his family owns a horse ranch. He joined the army half way through his college years when he realized he didn't want to take over the ranch from his father. He then went on to become a sharp shooter with the Rangers.

I felt Lester step closer towards me as his back bumped into mine. Turning my head slightly, I noticed a drunk blond walk up and place her hands on his chest. Leave it to Les to pick up some blond bimbo but then suddenly Les reached behind him and grabbed my wrist and squeezed.

I flipped around wrapped my arm around Les' waist. "Honey, who's your friend?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. She just popped out of nowhere and asked me to give her a ride home," he kissed below my ear. "What do you think?"

"I think her boyfriend would be very angry," I answered watching as a short stocky beefcake with a douchebag goatee walked towards us.

He grabbed blondie's wrist and yanked her back and stepped up into Les' personal space. "What the hell are you doing with my woman?" he shouted angrily.

Les stepped in front of me and pushed me back slightly, but before he could open his mouth to answer the man swung out a right hook and landing on Les' jaw. Now the punch looked fairly weak and probably left Les unfazed but I immediately leapt forward and shoved the douchebag back.

"Your fucking girlfriend was coming onto _my_ man!" I shouted. "You have an issue then you fucking take it up with your girl."

"Fucking, cunt," he spat and swung another right hook at me.

I ducked under his arm and jabbed him hard in the ribs with my knuckle. He keeled over slightly grabbing at his side. "Your moves are a little predictable," I smirked.

"You think you can play with the big boys?" he sneered.

"Oh, I know I can," I smiled. "In fact, I won't even throw a punch at you, how 'bout that? Go ahead and take your best shot."

He swung his arms at me wildly. Something that people don't consider is that drunken idiots are typically slow and uncoordinated. I whipped my body around his punches dodging each one effectively until a hand shot out from behind me and grasped the douchebag's fist.

"Enough!" Les growled stepping forward and twisted his arm behind his neck in a way that looked excruciatingly painful. "I don't want anything to do with your girl. She came onto me. Now I think you need to apologize to my girl or me and my friends will have to teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady."

"She's no lady," he scoffed.

Ram, Binkie, and Cal stepped in closer towards me as I heard them all let out a low growl and Les pulled on the douchebag's arm harder.

"I think you may want to rethink that statement," Les snarled in his ear.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that you guys are all pussy whipped by a girl!" he shouted as another man appeared out of nowhere and smashed a chair over Ram's head.

Binkie pulled me out of the way and shoved me behind him protectively. And within a matter of seconds a bar brawl broke out. I flicked out my baton and got a few good hits in but mostly I attempted to escape flying fists, chairs, bottles, etc. Then a loud "boom" rang out stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Everybody out!" Shorty, the owner, roared brandishing a shotgun. "If you're not out in the next five seconds, I will shoot you."

Cal grabbed me around the waist carried me out of the bar like a football, tossed me into the backseat, and sped off without a word.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So I'm your man, huh?" Les quirked an eyebrow before wincing as Bobby swiped the alcohol swap against the cut above his eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself. I thought I would just play the part," I replied defensively applying the ice bag under my aching jaw.

"I don't give a fuck why all of you fools are banged up but what did you do to my Bomber?" Bobby asked as he bandaged Cal's bloodied hand.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Ranger appeared in room.

"Ask Bomber. She started it," Cal spoke up.

My jaw dropped open and I threw him a look. "I didn't start it!" I protested.

"No, but you sure tried to finish it," Ram chuckled.

"Is anybody going to tell us what's going on?" Bobby asked rubbing ointment on the small cut on my forehead. "Santos, what kind of mischief did you get Bomber into causing her to get all cut up?"

Les' jaw dropped open as he put his hand on his chest, as he mocked hurt feelings, "What makes you think this is my fault? She's the one always getting herself into all sorts of shenanigans. Perhaps it was _her_ that got us into a situation."

"Bomber, thought she needed to defend Les' honor," Binkie laughed. And here I thought he was my friend.

I stuck my tongue out at Binkie, "I don't see anything funny about that!"

"Yeah, this dumb bitch comes over and is all over Les, her man pops out of nowhere and throws a pussy ass punch at him. Bomber, here, comes flying out from behind him and shoves the guy clear 'cross the room," Cal slapped his thigh in amazement with his good hand.

"Now you're just exaggerating," I scrunched my nose. "I didn't shove him that hard."

"She was like a firecracker," Ram gushed ignoring my remarks. "I thought it was amazing when she threw herself in front of a bullet for me, but she started a bar fight to defend Prince Charming here."

"I can defend myself," Les pouted, "but I have to admit that it's nice to have a beautiful lady defend my honor."

"Babe," Ranger eyes implored me.

I threw up my arms in frustration, "I couldn't let the guy get away with hitting Les especially when he did nothing wrong. I don't sit idly by when people are trying to pick on my friends. And it didn't start off as a brawl. I just let him throw punches at me and the Les had to step in and act macho and that's when all hell broke loose. For once, I had things under control."

"You should've seen her!" Binkie spoke up excitedly. "The guy was throwing all of these punches at her and it was like watching her dance. She dodged each blow it was stunning."

"It's not that big of a deal. He was drunk so that made him slow and sloppy but then Les had to step in. Eventually the drunk would've gotten tired and given up!" I spat.

"I was trying to defend you!" Les protested.

"I don't need anybody to defend me," I gritted out.

"And I do?" Les questioned me.

"Yes, you're much too pretty and need someone to watch out for you," I grinned.

"Bomber's got jokes," Bobby amused. "And why wasn't I invited to this little bar brawl?"

"Couldn't find you," Cal shrugged.

Bobby scoffed and I threw my arms around him. "Next time, I promise you'll be invited and if you want I'll start a bar fight for you."

Bobby kissed my cheek. "I'll take you up on going out with you anytime any day, but if anybody's starting a bar fight, it'll be me defending your honor. I'm no pansy like these fools."

"I would prefer no fights," I nodded my head. "Now it's time for my shift. Have good one, boys," I walked towards Ranger and grabbed his hand. "So what's on the schedule for me tonight, Boss?"

"Tonight you're assigned to do the Boss' bidding," he growled pulling me into the elevator and pushed the button for seven.

Oh boy…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"I would prefer no fights," I nodded my head. "Now it's time for my shift. Have good one, boys," I walked towards Ranger and grabbed his hand. "So what's on the schedule for me tonight, Boss?"_

_ "Tonight you're assigned to do the Boss' bidding," he growled pulling me into the elevator and pushed the button for seven._

_ Oh boy…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

I was sitting in the break room finishing up my turkey sandwich before completing my last shift at Rangeman before getting ready to take down one more FTA and then it was off to my Christmas getaway.

The last couple of days have been fairly quiet. I spent the evening with Ella helping her bake little cartoon bomb cookies for the guys. Ok, so I didn't' do any of the baking, I just helped with the decorating. The last thing I wanted to do was burn down Rangeman.

I wanted to get something for the guys for Christmas but I didn't have the money. So I went shopping with Ella for ingredients to make peanut butter and chocolate cookies. I left a package of cookies for each Merry Men on their desks and a special batman shaped cookie along with the bombs on Ranger's desk.

I was getting lost in my thoughts when I felt the a slight tickle on the back of my neck as a man whispered in my ear, "I hear you've been a very naughty girl this year, and naughty girls don't get presents for Christmas."

My head whipped around and I was face-to-face with the red-faced jolly old St. Nick. I let out a shrill shriek as I stood up from my chair and swung it at Santa's fat head. Grabbing my stun gun from my utility belt I stabbed it into his neck and watched him slump over.

"Wow, that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting," I heard Ram whistle out.

I turned and saw that practically every Merry Man was standing in the break room including Ranger, Ella, her husband Luis, Misty and Lula staring at me in shock. Santa began to stir.

"Where did you guys come from and who's that?" I pointed at Santa.

"Binkie," Cal chuckled.

"Oh my god," I dropped to my knees and pulled off his hat and the fake beard.

Binkie's eyes fluttered open, "Merry Christmas, Bomber."

"Why the hell would you dress up in this god awful costume?" I shouted at him angrily punching him in the chest.

"Um, because it's Christmas?" he winced as he sat up.

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention that Alyssa really hates Santa Claus. I mean _really_ hates him," Misty chimed in with a hint of amusement dripping from her lips.

"Yeah I think we got that, Baby," Bones spoke up.

"Beautiful, we just wanted to have a quick Christmas get together before everyone took off and thought it'd be fun to surprise you," Les said helping Binkie up. "Obviously, surprises are not your thing."

"Santa is a creepy old man. Why would you have Binkie dress up in a creepy old man outfit and sneak up on me?" I smacked Les in the arm. "If I had my gun, I could've shot him in the face!"

"Babe, where is your gun?"

"In my desk drawer."

"Thank god," Binkie blew out a sigh of relief.

"Bomber, wouldn't have used it to shoot you anyways. She would've thrown it at your head," Hal laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

When Hal and I were acquainted a few months back, I thought he was an assailant coming after me. Ranger had made me promise to carry my gun with me at all times because The Slayers Gang had put out a hit on me. In self-defense, I threw my gun at Hal and broke his nose.

"You're supposed to carry it with you at all times," Ranger lectured.

"It was heavy. I didn't think I'd need to defend myself with in Rangeman walls. Who knew I was going to be attacked by Santa Claus!"

"I didn't attack you," Binkie protested.

"But you were scary and rape-y like."

The whole room filled with laughter. Ranger told me that my shift was done for the day and Ella rolled in a delicious plethora of food into the break room which included this to die for strawberry chiffon cake. I got to know a lot of the Merry Men I haven't had the pleasure of working with yet, better.

Les cleared his throat, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The room quieted and everyone turned their attention to Les.

"I just wanted to say a few word of thanks that I think everyone in this room would agree to," he turned to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room.

With his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, I stood there uncomfortably as all eyes were on us. "All of our lives were pretty humdrum here in Trenton until this fire rocket who calls herself a Bounty Hunter entered our lives."

I blushed and elbowed him in the stomach as the couple of people chuckled in agreement.

"Our lives are no longer quiet with this spitfire in our lives from blown up cars to blown up apartments, this little lady keeps our lives interesting. With you in our lives, Beautiful, our lives are anything but dull. We thank you for your love, your courage, and relentless acceptance of each and every single one of us. So let's raise a glass and toast to the Bomber!"

"Here! Here!" a bunch of them shouted as they raised their glasses and drank.

I blushed and stuffed my face in Les' chest.

"Beautiful, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Plus, that's not all," Les grinned and stepped away from me and presented a large black box with a hot pink bow on it.

Cal scooted a chair up to me, pushing it into the back of my knees causing me to sit down.

Les placed the box in my lap, it felt like a ton of bricks. "Open it," Les urged me.

"You guys really shouldn't have," I gushed at the box.

I pulled off the bow and lifted the lid from the box and inside was a another black box surrounded by rocks. I frowned at them as a few of them snickered. I opened that box which lighter and contained another box and continued to do so for what felt like six boxes later until I worked down to a small box with a sticker on top that said "boom."

I looked up in frustration at all of the smiling Merry Men surrounding me. I carefully lifted the lid of the small box away from my face as I braced myself, holding it out in front of me in case it was something that would explode in my face. The light caught the metal inside of the box and I pulled it closer to me so that I could get a better look at the little black pump with a silver stiletto heel and a hot pink boxing glove charm together on a silver chain.

I scrunched my nose in confusion. Les eyes twinkled at me as he lifted the necklace out of the box and fastened it around my neck. "Merry Christmas, Beautiful. We wanted to give you something to remember the best fight in history."

I reddened and pushed him gently on the chest, "You guys are the worst."

"I thought we were the best," he feigned hurt.

I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, the best at being the worst. Thank you guys, it's beautiful," I fiddled with the charms on the chain.

"Move over, Santos. Stop hogging, Bomber," Cal said pushing Les out of the way and picked me up five feel off of the ground. I giggled and kissed the skull tattoo on the top of his head.

Each guy took their turn at showering me with hugs and kisses and man handling me like I was their little sister.

Around four, Ranger grabbed my hand and took me up to his apartment. Once behind closed doors, threw me over his shoulder and tossed me onto the bed. Climbing on top of me he nipped at my neck and ears before gazing into my eyes.

"_Quierda_ — Babe — you are an amazing woman," he kissed my lip softly. "You came into our lives and turned everything upside down. You give and never ask for anything in return."

A tear slipped from my eye. "You guys have done far more for me."

He sat me up brushing the tear away with his thumb and placed a small black box with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"Ranger, I can't," I started to hand the box back.

"Babe, open it."

I reluctantly opened it and pulled out a piece of plastic that looked like a Rangeman keyfob. I frowned at him as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"It's the key to the penthouse," he raised my hand to his lips. "I want you to know that you're always welcome here. Any time. Any day. You'll always have a safe place to run to no matter what."

The tears spilled from my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck. "Ranger, you're best man I've ever known. I don't know how to repay you for all that you've done for me."

"Babe, there's never a price for what we give to each other."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you something more than lousy cookies that you won't even eat," I hung my head in shame.

"Babe, you are enough of a gift. You coming into our lives was a gift," he kissed me tenderly. "I ate the cookies already."

My mouth dropped open. "What happened to 'my body's a temple'?" I mimicked his voice.

"Babe," he replied in amusement. "I have one more thing for you. It's in the closet."

I jumped off the bed and bounded into the closet and next to my brown shoe box with the black bow was a pink fire-safe lockbox. I pulled it off the shelf and hurried back to Ranger and placed it on the bed.

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around his waist.

"Now you won't have to save your box from burning buildings. Your contents will be safe."

I smiled at him and the thoughtfulness of his gift.

"Ranger, I'm sorry but I really have to get going," I said running my fingers along the edges of the metal box. "I have one more skip to pick up before I need to get going."

He nodded.

I ran into Ranger's closet and retrieved my brown shoebox and slid it into my bag. He walked me to the door and I threw my arms around his waist for one last hug.

"Thank you for everything," I squeezed him tight. "Please take good care of Monster for me while I'm gone. Not that you haven't done an excellent job already."

He nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Ranger."

"Merry Christmas, Babe."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

My last skip was Carol Herbert. She was arrested for stealing a 15lb turkey and other various food items. Why would someone steal an uncooked turkey? I mean if you're going to go through the hassle of stealing poultry, wouldn't you want it to be cooked at least? For me, I'd want the instant gratification of eating it immediately. Plus, it's much easier to make the evidence disappear before you get caught.

I slipped into my car when the passenger door swung open and Bobby climbed in. "So where are we off to, Bomber?"

"Um, I don't know about 'we' but I'm going after my last skip and leaving town."

"Sounds like a great plan," he grinned and buckled himself in.

I stared at him refusing to move.

"Bomber, this will be the last time that I get to see you for a few days. Let me have some quality time with you. I don't know how I'll be able to handle the withdrawal from not being able to see my best patient."

I smacked his arm, "Ha! Fine, but I can't guarantee any entertainment. This should be a simple pick up."

"I would never view you as entertainment," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and took off to hunt down the Turkey Snatcher.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Carol Herbert!" I called out from behind the old cracked wooden door. I could hear whispering and the sound of feet shuffling from inside. "I know you're in there. I just need to take you in to reschedule your court date and we can have you re-bonded immediately," I slammed my hand against the rotting wood.

Bobby had the back door in case she ran, but the front door swung open. A tired, dull-haired brunette woman came to the door. I could tell she was once a lively beautiful woman who was probably dealt a bad hand in life.

"Please, I can't go to jail. I have children to care for," she pled.

"Ma'am, if you come with me quietly, I can have you re-bonded today and you can come home to your kids. No jail time," I tried to reason with her.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she nodded her head. "Ok," she choked out.

A little girl with a head full of dirty blond curly hair came to the door and tugged on her mom's shirt tail. She picked her up and gave her a quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek. The little girl's hair haloed around her little face and instantly my heart broke.

"Mama, needs to take a quick trip and she'll be back soon. You stay here and be good for Grandma and Grandpa, ok? And take care of your brother and sister," she said placing her down on the ground.

I watched as the little girl retreated back into the house and noticed the elderly couple standing in the hall eyes, hollowed of with sadness. The little angel wrapped her arms around the waist of a little infant boy chewing on his stubby fingers and dragged him away into the next room as Carol shut the door behind her.

Before we descended down the stairs, I placed my hand on her arm. "Why did you steal a turkey?"

"I wanted to have a nice Christmas dinner for my family. I lost my job months ago and haven't been able to find one since. My husband is in the military and he's been missing in action for two months now," she sniffled. "I didn't know what to do. I just want my children to have a normal Christmas."

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I stepped in closer to Carol and placed a roll of money into her hands, "Carol, this is a little over a thousand dollars. I want you to take this money and buy your family the biggest turkey money can buy and the fixings along with toys for your little tots."

"I couldn't," she protested.

I clasped her hands, "You can and you will. I was lucky enough to find this money on the ground somewhere anyways. I think of it as fate telling me I was supposed to give it to you," I smiled.

Ok so I lied a few days before Christmas but it was for a good cause. I was going to use the money for selfish reasons at Point Pleasant anyways. I'll just cut down my food budget and I could spend a couple of the nights camped out on the beach or in my car.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, first way to thank me is to get your butt into that piece of junk car so we can get you down to the precinct and re-bonded," I said cheerfully leading her towards the car.

Bobby popped up next to us and helped Carol into the car. We dropped Carol off at the precinct and had Connie meet us there to re-bond her immediately.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage to drop off Bobby.

"Bobby, do you think you can find out any news about Carol's husband? She says he's missing and I know one of the worst feelings in the world is not knowing."

He nodded his head, "Of course. I'll ask around."

He then leaned over and placed a hand gently over my heart and gazed into my eyes.

"You have the kindest heart of any person I've ever met. Merry Christmas, Bomber," he brought his lips to mine and placed a soft tender kiss upon my lips. He pulled back and smiled before slipping out of the car leaving me confused and speechless.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I grabbed my duffle bag and a roll of cash from the cookie jar and made my way out to my car where I found a tall sexy, green-eyed, blond-haired Les leaning up against it. A twinkle caught his eyes as he walked towards me and removed the duffle bag from my possession and turned towards his lime green mustang and tossed it into the backseat.

"Les, what are you doing?" I asked angrily as I approached his car.

He spun around grabbing my waist and pushed me up against the car. Leaning down, he placed an electrifying kiss a few inches below my ear, trailing down my neck and sliding his hand down the length of my chest between my open jacket.

Holy hell, what is going on with all of the Merry Men in Sherwood Forest? I think that they've all lost their marbles or maybe they're experiencing temporary insanity. I let out a soft moan before snapping myself back to reality. Or was it that because they all found out about me and Joe's "break" that they suddenly think I'm open season? Nah, there must be something in the air.

Les growled and nipped on my earlobe and whispered, "I love seeing you in my jacket, Beautiful."

What the hell is happening?

"I'm here to kidnap you, Beautiful." Tossing me over his shoulder he deposited me into the passenger seat.

"This isn't funny, Les," I shrieked as he buckled me in.

"Do you see me laughing?" he asked, as slipped into the driver side in a serious tone and started the ignition.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home. You're spending Christmas with me and my family, Beautiful, and I'm not taking no for an answer," he pulled out of the lot.

Spending time with Les' family for Christmas? I couldn't help but feel flattered that he'd want to introduce me to this family but terrified at the same time.

"I have a reservation booked in Point Pleasant."

"Cancelled."

I paused a bit trying to figure out if I wanted to be furious at him for being so ostentatious and cancelling my plans without discussing it with me first or if I should be flattered that he thought of things ahead of time before making the decision to kidnap me.

"Fine, but we're listening to my music," I said popping iPod into the docking station.

"Whatever you want, Beautiful," he grinned and placing his hand on my thigh.

Holy smokes, Batman...I'm not sure if I'm going to survive this road trip.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I paused a bit trying to figure out if I wanted to be furious at him for being so ostentatious and cancelling my plans without discussing it with me first or if I should be flattered that he thought of things ahead of time before making the decision to kidnap me. _

"_Fine, but we're listening to my music," I said popping iPod into the docking station._

_ "Whatever you want, Beautiful," he grinned and placing his hand on my thigh._

_ Holy smokes, Batman...I'm not sure if I'm going to survive this road trip._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Both Les and I jumped out of the car and shouted, "Bye bye bye," waving our hands across our body like in the N' Sync music video.

He ran around the car and scooped me off the ground and spun me around laughing. The road trip was less than three hours with the rush hour traffic. And we sung at the top of our lungs to the Alyssa Chau awesome music mix the whole way there. At one point, I got a little worrisome when he went off road and drove through the woods on a little dirt path but then we arrived at a beautiful house next to a breathtaking crystal clear lake.

"Santos!" I heard Ranger's voice roar so loud that the birds scattered from the surrounding trees.

"Cut the crap, Cuz," Les set me down on my feet but his arm still remained around my waist. "We're home now, so you're not the boss."

I scrunched my nose. What the heck was Ranger doing here?

"He's my cousin, Beautiful," he kissed my temple. "Our families always spend the holidays together. This is his mother's home." He raised his head towards the house and pointed down at me, "This girl has horrible taste in music."

I smacked his hand away, "I have awesome taste in music. You need to get the cobwebs out of your ears."

"Beautiful, what is with you and Salt 'n Pepa?"

"They're lyrical geniuses."

He frowned at me, "Do you listen to their lyrics?"

"I try not to think about it."

"But you just called them lyrical geniuses. How can you claim that if you don't actually listen to the ly—"

"—_Finalmente [Finally]!"_ A beautiful highly energized dark-haired older woman appeared cutting off Les. She grabbed my face and kissed me on both cheeks and quickly ushered me into the house. "Boys bring in her bags and hurry inside."

The house was filled with people of all ages ranging from infancy to senior citizens. A couple of the elders walked up to me pinching and kissing my cheeks as they rambled quickly in Spanish. I was unsure what any of them were saying but one thing I did feel was welcomed. I've never experienced being in a home filled with so much life and love before.

The darked-haired woman pulled me into the kitchen and ushered me to a barstool. She bustled around the kitchen and placed a bowl in front of me and started scooping rice and what looked to be a chicken gumbo on top of the rice.

"Eat! You must be hungry," she urged me. "I tell _mijo_ [my son] to bring you to see me so many times. I am so happy he finally listens!" she gushed.

"Mama, please don't scare Alyssa," Ranger popped into the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tia Maria, what makes you think that Alyssa is here with Carlos? I brought her here," he kissed her on the other cheek and grabbed the ladle and began eating the gumbo directly from the pot.

Ranger's mother slapped his hand and shooed he away from the stove.

"That's because we'd have to say ten Hail Marys the day you bring home a girl," a beautiful curvaceous lighter-haired woman who I place in her mid- to late-thirties wrapped her arms around Ranger.

"Carlos has never brought home a girl either," Les protested.

"Yes, but my brother's reasons are so much more honorable than yours, dear cousin," she retorted.

"I'm insulted," Les pouted.

The whole room filled with chatter as they all switched from English to Spanish. They were a colorful group in their expressions and hand gestures. I just sat in silence watching them in awe. I'd never seen Ranger speak with so much feeling in his voice before. Then suddenly the room went silent abruptly as I closed my eyes and savored the explosion of spices in my mouth.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the whole room was staring directly at me. I'm sure my face flushed a hideous shade of red as the whole room erupted into laughter.

"Didn't I tell you, Tia Maria? This girl loves her food," Les boasted kissing the top of my head.

"Indeed she does," Ranger's mom's smile widened. "I can tell she's a good woman for my Carlito already," she pinched Ranger's cheek.

"Carlito?" I cracked a smile.

He growled at me, "Only mama and _abuela_ [grandma] are allowed to get away with that."

I nodded my head and continued to smile, "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Mrs. Mañoso."

"Psh," she waved me off. "You are welcome here anytime. Any friend of my Carlito is a friend of the family," she smiled. "Eat! You are skin and bones," she criticized me.

I obliged, I mean it would be rude not to especially when someone tells you that you're too skinny. I'm going to have to make sure Ranger remembers that the next time he tries to push me onto the treadmill.

I continued eating my gumbo and smiled as the family went around and made introductions to me: Ranger's mother Maria, his father Diego, his older sister Celia who came in and hugged him earlier and her husband Philip, one of his younger sisters Eva; Lester's mother Juanita, his father Eduardo, his four older sisters, their husbands and handful of kids whom I forgot within seconds after introduction and their grandma. Celia had a four month old baby boy named Desi, a five year old girl Cheena who they called Chi Chi and a nine year old boy named Elian.

"There's more family where this came from, Beautiful. This is just a shortened version. A lot of our family travel back to Cuba to spend Christmas with family back in the homeland," Les chuckled.

Probably because my eyes widened at the number of relatives he had gathered in one place. Honestly this was the biggest family gathering I had ever experienced.

"I'm deeply honored that you would include me into your family's private gathering."

"Nonsense," Celia spoke up. "We've been worried that Carlos was going to die a lonely old man and here we learn he's been hiding you from us all this time."

"CeCe!" Ranger growled.

"Oh cut the tough guy act. It doesn't work here," she waved him off.

"Where's Carmen?" Ranger asked popping a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"She's spending Christmas with her boyfriend," Celia answered rolling her eyes.

"Already? Didn't they just start dating two months ago?" Ranger asked.

I felt like I was in the twilight zone as I watched Ranger and Celia converse back and forth. It was weird. I've never heard Ranger talk this much before much less having a full real conversation. It seemed so…normal.

"Four," she corrected him and shrugged. "She claims it's the '_real thing_'," she made air quotes around the words "real thing." "Madly in love she says. You know how she is. A wild child that Cami."

Ranger grunted, "And she yet has to make introductions to the family."

"Cause she knows you'll scare him off."

"Why would he run if he has nothing to hide?"

She shook her head at Ranger and then turned to me, "Let's get you settled in. Unfortunately, you'll have to stay with the boys in the guesthouse since all of the rooms in the main house are full." She turned to Ranger, "Carlos, get her settled in. I'm sure it's exhausting having to deal with you two big lugs, she's going to need all of her energy to deal with the family tomorrow."

"Let's go, Beautiful. You get to stay in the bachelor pad," Les swung his arm around my shoulders and walked me towards the back door. "Carlos, grab the bags, will ya?" he called back to Ranger.

Ranger let out a low growl as he followed us out the door to a beautiful detached guest house on the other side of a large pool in the backyard.

The guest house was furnished much like the house with a lot of soft neutral brown and tan tones but with less clutter and chaos. There was a full kitchen, living room and two bedrooms and a bath.

"I'll take the couch," I volunteered.

"No way, Beautiful, Tia Maria would have both Carlos' and my head on a platter if she found out that we let you take the couch when there are two beds in this house."

"But you guys can't fit on the couch. It's too small. I'll be fine. It's much nicer than the floor," I smiled.

"Both rooms have a king size bed. You can have one and Carlos and I will have to bunk together like when we were kids."

"Really?"

"Unless you'd rather bunk with one of us," Les wagged his eyebrow at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and smacked him playfully.

Ranger popped out of the room on the left. "Babe, you can take this room. It has a better view of the lake," he kissed my temple.

I bounded into the room and he was right. The view was amazing. In fact the whole place was amazing. How lucky was I?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We stayed up and watched _Terminator 2_ and Ranger even ate a few kernels of popcorn. I have to admit that I like laid back Ranger much better than stiff neck Ranger although he can sometimes be fun too.

I closed my eyes to rest them for a few seconds and saw images of my family's home fully decorated for Christmas. My mother was festive. She loved all holidays and made sure that the house was always decorated in accordance with the holidays. We had a beautiful seven foot tall full fir tree decorated with white and silver ornaments

But what I missed the most was the smell of fresh cookies baking in the kitchen — the image of my mom in her beautiful red dress bustling around the kitchen in her pumps and apron. How she was able to not have a single speck of flour on her was always a mystery to me.

_"A proper lady doesn't slouch. Stand up straight," she waved her spatula at me and returned to mixing the contents in the bowl._

_ Her hair was done in up in a bun, Audrey Hepburn-style. Funny I just realized that all of the cookware and drapes matched her dress perfectly. Everything was red and white. My mother was an Asian version of Martha Stewart with style. _

_ I pushed one of the bar stools from the breakfast bar up to the kitchen island and dipped my finger into the batter and licked it off my finger. Heaven. _

_ "Bé con [baby girl], a proper lady does not eat with her fingers. These cookies are for bố [father] to take to work."_

_ "But what about me? Mẹ không có thương con! [You don't love me!]" I pouted crossing my arms across my chest._

_ My mother put her spatula down and pulled me into her chest. "Mẹ sẽ thương con mãi mãi, đời đời, kiếp_ _kiếp [I will love you always, forever, and beyond life]. Ok?" she kissed the top of my head and tickle me until I was blue in the face._

_ I spent the next hour just watching her move about gracefully when suddenly she froze by the sink._

_ "Mẹ?" [Mom]_

_ No movement._

_ "Mommy?" I shouted at her._

_ She started to turn around slowly, a soft smile plastered on her face as red blood trickled down her beautiful porcelain skin. _

_ "It's ok, bé con. Just remember that I love you __—__ mãi mãi, đời đời, kiếp_ _kiếp."_

_ I stretched my hand out towards her as her face warped to Candy with her lifeless eye, face covered in blood. "It's your fault," she sneered at me with her cherry red lips._

_ "No, I tried," I cried out to her. "I'm sorry."_

_ I snapped my hand back when Clemente's face replaced Candy's with his face twisted in a snarl with a perfect bullet hole in his forehead. "Bitch!" he shouted at me as he lunged towards me with his hands around my neck._

_ I was choking when Ramirez smiled down at me, "You're mine."_

_ "NO!" I choked out trying to claw at his face._

I shot up out of bed with sweat dripping down my face. I was tangled up amongst the sheets. Untangling myself, I quickly padded off to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What is to become of you, Alyssa?" I asked my reflection. "You're going to be homeless in about a week, you don't have a clue where your life is going, and you are still being haunted by images of the dead."

What was wrong with me? I went from happy memories to terrifying thoughts. I shook my head clear of thoughts and dried myself quickly. I stepped out into the dark living room and noticed the other bedroom door was slightly ajar. I tiptoed quietly over to the room and peeked my head in.

Ranger was sleeping soundly on the left and Les was on his stomach hanging off the side on the right. It was actually pretty cute and I wish I had a camera to capture the very moment. Neither one of them stirred so I snuck in quietly and lifted the covers at the end of the bed slowly. Ducking under the covers I crawled my way up to the head of the bed popping my head out at the end.

I snuggled up against Ranger, his arm raised up pulling me closer to him as I shut my eyes in hopes for a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **Sorry for the week long delay. I've been out of town. Hope you enjoy this chapter! =) _

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _Ranger_ _was sleeping soundly on the left and Les was on his stomach hanging off the side on the right. It was actually pretty cute and I wish I had a camera to capture the very moment. Neither one of them stirred so I snuck in quietly and lifted the covers at the end of the bed slowly. Ducking under the covers I crawled my way up to the head of the bed popping my head out at the end. _

_ I snuggled up against Ranger, his arm raised up pulling me closer to him as I shut my eyes in hopes for a dreamless sleep._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

I woke up in Ranger's arms facing Les with his hands wrapped around mine. My eyes fluttered open waking up to Les' emerald green eyes twinkling at me.

"Morning, Beautiful," he kissed my knuckles.

"Morning," I sighed contently as Ranger tightened his grip around my waist.

"So you want to tell me how you ended up in our bed?" he smiled at me.

I shrugged, "Too tempting not to sneak in here."

His smile faded slightly, "Nightmare?"

"It didn't start off that way."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked sweeping a loose strand of hair from my face.

"I think there's something wrong with me," I said quietly trying not to disturb Ranger's slumber.

"Why would you say that, Beautiful?"

"Because one minute I'm dreaming of happy memories, then it's replaced with the most horrifying images. It's like I can't keep my good memories pure anymore."

"It's normal. I have those nightmares too."

"You do?"

"Of course. Most of us at Rangeman do. Sometimes the painful memories are the strongest within our subconscious and it's hard to overcome but that doesn't mean you can't. Talking about it helps. Getting out your pent up aggressions help." He paused, "I tell you what, I'm going to show you some boxing moves so you can take out your aggressions on the punching bag when we return to Trenton. And this time you can use real boxing gloves although high heels seem to be pretty effective too."

I pushed him back playfully.

He chuckled, "Trust me. It'll make you feel a hell of a lot better. In the meantime, I'll help chase the nightmares away by snuggling up in bed with you every night."

Suddenly Ranger's arms shot out and Lester flew off the side of the bed.

He jumped up to his feet and shouted, "I was only trying to be helpful!"

Ranger didn't say anything except draw me in closer to his body as he placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Fucking, prick. Never did learn how to share. I'm grabbing a cold shower first," he muttered slamming the bedroom door behind him.

I giggled in Ranger's arms as his kisses continued down my neck. "You should be nicer to your cousin."

"Too much kindness makes his head grow bigger," Ranger smirked turning me onto my back as he hovered over me and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Yeah but you should learn how to share. It's the first lesson they teach you in grade school."

"Babe, I don't share," he growled.

"Well, Ranger, I guess that's a lesson we're just going to have to teach you then."

"Carlos, Babe," he corrected me. "Ranger's my street name but at home I'm Carlos."

"Ok then. Do I have to fear Carlos the same way I fear Ranger?"

"Carlos may be a little softer but he's still not to be messed with," his mouth crashed down onto mine in a hungry kiss.

I grabbed a pillow smashing it against his head and rolled out from under him. Jumping to my feet I kept my pillow tight within my grasps.

"Babe, you're threading dangerous grounds here."

"Oh so Carlos is not really that much different from Ranger then," I mocked him.

The door swung open and Les appeared in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with his hair wet and tousled. He shot us an inquisitive look before a gleam caught his eye.

"It looks like I need to defend your honor, Beautiful."

"I can take care of myself, Les. I need no one to defend me," I swung the pillow into Ranger's side as he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall back into the bed.

Les dove to the ground and did a tuck and roll to the side of the bed as he snatched a pillow off the bed. He leapt to his feet and fluffed his pillow and cracked his neck. "It's go time, Carlos."

"Bring it," Ranger cracked his knuckles before grabbing a pillow.

I sat up on my knees and smacked Les in the face with the pillow as Ranger let out a sound barrier ripping laugh as Les fell back into the wall from the impact.

"I said I don't need help defending myself!"

Les rubbed his jaw jokingly. "My mom told me never to hit a girl but you're no girl, Beautiful. You're a warrior," he lunged forward and smacked me on the ass with his pillow sending me flying forward.

Ranger brought his pillow down on Les' head as I rolled over and hit Ranger from behind. As we were all lying tangled up in the bed, we heard the sound of a stampeding feet running towards us.

Les lifted his head, "Did you bring reinforcements, Beautiful?"

Four little heads popped up onto the bed, three of Les' nieces which included a pair of beautiful twins with Les' green eyes and blond hair and the other with light brown curls with a gap where her front tooth should've been and Ranger's niece Chi Chi. Chi Chi crawled up and sat on Ranger's chest holding onto a stuffed purple pony with a bell around its neck as the other three pulled at Les. I sat up.

"Tio Carlos, Abuelita says you need to go eat before she comes over here and sends you to a third world country," Chi Chi said bouncing up and down.

So that's where Ranger's threats come from, I smiled to myself.

"Tio Les-ber!" Les' niece with the missing front tooth shouted pulling at his ear. "Whaf are you doing? Dif you haf a sleeb ober las nighf? Why dibn't you leb us come? I like sleeb obers too," she rambled on.

"Girls!" I clapped my hands and all movement stopped as they turned their attention to me. "I need your help if we're to get these boys to listen to Abuelita. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!" they all cried jumping up.

"Then gather here," I opened up my arms as they crowded around me. I had them lean into me as I whispered to them our plan of attack. "Are you ready?" I asked leaning back.

"Yes!" they shouted excitedly.

"On the count of three! One…Two…Three…Attack!" I commanded.

The girls pounced on Ranger and Les and began tickling them as the guys wriggled around on the bed and pretended to be in agony. Ranger jumped up holding Chi Chi up in the air and one of the twins on his leg.

Les laid back on the bed pretending to catch his breath. "I surrender!" he raised his hands. "I'll do as you ask."

"Tia Alyssa, help me!" Chi Chi cried out to me kicking her legs out as Ranger her held her up high.

"No worries, Chi Chi. I've got your back!" I jumped out of bed and tickled Ranger's hard washboard stomach.

He swung his hips back and forth trying to dodge my advances.

"Put the girl down, Carlos, if you know what's good for you!"

"Never," he said in a mock villain voice. "I intend to sacrifice her to the dark overlord."

"That won't be happening on my watch!" I said in my best Wonder Woman-esque voice. "Good job girls on the capture of evil, Lester. Keep him detained while the rest of us take down the angry Hulk!"

"His feet!" Chi Chi shouted. "Mama says Tio Carlos' weak spot is his feet!"

I made eye contact with him and gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Babe, no," he said with a slight panic in his voice.

I dropped to the floor and turned to little green-eyed girl, "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head.

"I surrender!" Ranger shouted tossing Chi Chi onto the bed and yanked me and the little girl off of the floor. "Let's go to breakfast."

I smiled and swept Chi Chi off of the bed and spun her around, "We are victorious. Time for a victory dance."

The girls bounced up and jiggled their hips as we all did the twist and waved our hands in the air.

"Ok, little monkeys, let's go eat before your Abuelita chases after all of us with her wooden spoon," Les said ushering the girls out the door.

"I'm right behind you," I called out to them. "Let me wash up real quick and I'll meet you over there."

Chi Chi grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Tio Carlos, I like Tia Alyssa. She's fun."

"Me too," he swung her up onto his shoulders.

She giggled with glee and held onto the top of his head tightly, "Tio Carlos, what's third world country?"

Ranger chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had my fill sweet pastries for breakfast and wandered away from the kitchen in search for where the loud rap music was blaring from. I spotted Celia rounding the corner into the living room.

"Elian! You turn down that awful music right now," Celia yelled at her son. "There are adults here and they do not want to listen to this terrible stuff."

"But mama!" he snapped back. "I'm practicing my dancing so that I can get the chicks."

I stifled my laughter at the little nine year old thug wannabe in his snapback cap, baggy jeans and t-shirt already talking about picking up "chicks."

"Look, see, you're making poor Alyssa's ears bleed," Celia said to her.

I chuckled.

She turned to me and pinched the bridge of her nose, "All he listens to is this god awful music about thugs and hos. He's starting to talk like a gangster wannabe. It's starting to worry me that he'll start hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"Mind if I talk to him?" I asked.

"Be my guest," she welcomed me into the big open room with a huge flat screen TV.

"So…Elian," I strolled up to him slowly.

"Eli," he corrected me and smiled. "Hola, Mamacita."

"Whoa, Cassanova," Les popped into the room with Juanita the gap-toothed four year old on top of his shoulders. "Trying to make the moves on Tio Carlos' girl already?"

"I'm not his girl," I grit back at Les.

He grinned at me as he plopped down on the couch and Juanita crawled down him and ran over to play with the girls and their Barbie dream house.

I turned my attention back to Eli, "So you've got some pretty sick dance moves I hear."

"Yeah. I'm practicing so that I can get all of the girls like Tio Lester," he said in his tough guy voice.

I shot Les a look and he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Oh, well, I do agree that girls really like a guy who can dance. Care to show me some of your moves?"

"Hells yeah, Mamacita!"

"Elian!" Ranger scolded entering the room.

Eli shoulders dropped and his whole tough guy personality washed away. "Lo siento, Tio Carlos."

"Don't apologize to me," he reprimanded.

"Lo siento, senorita," he twitched his foot as he stared at the ground.

"Apology accepted. Now let's see that dancing," I smiled as I took a seat on the floor.

His eyes lit back up as he went grabbed the TV remote and pushed a few buttons and the tunes of a hard rap song busted through the screen. He lifted his left hand and pumped it to the beat while he grabbed his crotch with his right hand. It took everything in me not to giggle at him as he bucked his body to the music and occasionally he threw in some hip thrusts.

Once the song came to an end he looked up at me, "So whatcha think?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, it was a'ite."

"What do you know? You're an old woman," he yelled at me.

"Elian!" Celia shouted appalled.

I raised my hand and shook my head, "Eli, sweetheart. I may be old but I am a girl. And girls want a man with style and someone who has skills nobody else has. What you call dancing anybody could do."

"That's bullshit!"

"What your mouth, Elian," Ranger threatened.

"It's true. Your Tio Lester is old, right?"

"Yeah," he said reluctantly.

"I bet he can do exactly what you did. Les?" I shot a look over at him.

Les jumped up to his feet and bucked his body back and forth mockingly.

"I can too!" Chi Chi cried out jumping to her feet and joined Les on the floor. The two of them looked like they were having seizures.

"See? Nothing special," I smiled back at Eli, "and, sweetheart, the lyrics to your music lack in intelligence. No girl likes to be called a 'bitch' or a 'ho,' so why would you think that music would entice a girl to go out with you? And if the girl likes being called that, why would you want to be with one that acts like one?"

"What do you know?" Eli snapped angrily.

"Oh, sweetheart, I can show you moves that'll make a girl melt in your hands," I cooed. "And the best part is all I need is a beat. Anybody care to help me?"

"I do!" the girls jumped up raising their hands.

I grinned. "Chi Chi, I need you to play the drums," I showed her the rhythm to beat on the floor. "Juanita, I need you to clap your hands," I showed her the two step beat to clap her hands. I grabbed two jars of beads off of the shelf and handed them to the twins and showed them how to shake it. I flashed Les a smile as he started a beatbox and we had a sufficient beat.

"What a great beat, girls," I complimented the girls as I bounced up and down and snagged Eli's cap, tugging it onto my head as I rocked back and forth winding myself up into a Latin Toprock to rhythm of the beat. Then dropped to the ground into a couple of CCs, flowing into a six step, locking into a baby freeze position, kicking out my legs back onto my feet back into an Basic Toprock, dropping down into a number of floor flares, ending with a baby freeze pose.

The beat stopped as all the girls started shouting and jumping up and down. The girls swarmed around me excited.

"I want to learn that!" Chi Chi cried out.

"Me too! Me Too!" Les' nieces chanted.

I looked up at Eli. "See, what did I tell ya? Like putty in my hands."

He looked at me reluctantly as I walked over and kneeled down in front of him. I flipped the hat off of my head and onto his and I watched as his eyes grew wide with amazement.

"Women want to be respected. So you should listen to music that doesn't degrade them. Think of how your mom and sisters will feel about the things you listen to. And be unique. Women find a man with confidence and stands out from the crowd attractive. Don't conform and be like the others. Got it?"

He nodded his head.

"Good," I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

His face flushed red before he raced out of the room.

"That was quite a show," Ranger's father exclaimed stepping into the room. "Boys, it's time to hit the lake."

"It's tradition, Beautiful. All of the men go out onto the yacht out on the lake while the ladies stay back at the homestead."

I frowned at him. That sounded totally sexist.

Celia laughed out loud, "It is!"

Oops, I guess I said that out loud. I blushed.

"Actually Cami and I tried to defy the odds a couple of years ago and forced them to take us with them, but realized it wasn't that great of an idea. They're incredibly boring!" she exclaimed. "All they do is sit around and talk about stupid stuff and drink beer. So you're welcome to join them or stay here with us. We give each other mani-pedis and prep the house for the big feast."

"Stay here with us!" Chi Chi shouted loudly swinging my arm back and forth.

"I don't know…" I hesitated and replied sarcastically, "staying home seems so boring."

Chi Chi pouted yanking on my arm. "I'll let you eat my cookies!" she whimpered.

"Mine too!" Juanita grabbed hold of my other arm.

"Mine too!" The twins jumped around the room.

"Tio Carlos said you love cookies and ice cream and cake!" Chi Chi bubbled.

"He did, did he?" I shot a look in Ranger's direction. "Well, it just so happens to be that he's right!" I grabbed the girls and bear hugged them. "I'll stay here with you little munchkins!"

"Yay!" the all shouted.

"I can show you my room!" Chi Chi said excitedly.

"Chi Chi, you girls, promised Abuelita that you would make the centerpiece for the table on Christmas."

"Sí, mama," Chi Chi answered already dragging me towards the stairs.

I looked back at Les and Ranger grinning.

"Have fun, Beautiful."

An entire day with a bunch of munchkins? I never thought in a million years that I would ever find myself in this situation. Well, Toto, I guess we're no longer in Kansas.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Have fun, Beautiful."_

_An entire day with a bunch of munchkins? I never thought in a million years that I would ever find myself in this situation. Well, Toto, I guess we're no longer in Kansas._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Christmas Eve was finally upon us. I spent the last few days playing with the kids, getting to know Ranger and Les' families better and even learning more about Ranger than I could ever imagine — like as a child Ranger had a pair of superman pajamas that he wore for months and refused to wear anything else. And pictures, there were so many pictures of mini Ranger and Les. I never really realized how close the two were growing up. It was no surprise that the two grew up to be the sexy men that they turned out to be.

But the most surprising thing was how much his family already knew about me. Apparently Les and Ranger spoke a lot of me to their family. Ranger's sister Celia was an amazing woman. She was a brain surgeon, had three beautiful children, and was just the easiest person to talk to. You could definitely tell that she was older than Ranger by the way she puts him in his place and scolds him. It was endearing actually because you could see how close they were and how much they cared for one another.

Growing up I often wished for a sibling especially an older brother to run around after and pester. But apparently my mother's pregnancy with me was very rough on her health, so she and my father chose to stop after I was born.

"You know he's falling head over heels for you," Celia leaned into me as she was wrapping empanadas.

"Who?" I asked blushing as I peeked over at Ranger and Les having some sort of animated conversation with her husband, Philip.

He caught my eye and flashed me and gave me a quick wink before turning back to the guys.

"Don't be coy, you know I'm talking about my brother, the mighty Ranger," Celia teased.

"We're just friends," I retorted turning back to scooping the filling onto the empanada dough while Celia wrapped and shaped them. An image of Ranger dressed in the tight black leotard Mighty Morphin Power Ranger costume flashed in my head.

Celia broke through my thoughts and stated, "Wow, and I thought that my brother was stubborn and a coward. You two are a match made in heaven."

I scrunched my nose. "I'm kind of seeing someone. I mean we're on a break right now, but I don't know…"

"Oh yeah, the cop, Morelli."

Was there anything about my current life that these guys didn't share with their family?

She burst out laughing. "Mama wouldn't allow Carlos to leave out any details of his personal life even if he tried to. She has a way of getting information."

Now I know where Ranger gets his scariness from.

"Mama, is scarier," she chuckled. "My brother is a good man, Alyssa. But he's incredibly cowardly and stupid when it comes to personal aspects of his life. You have to be patient with him and don't give up on him so easily. Most times he doesn't even know he wants something when it's sitting right in front of him."

"Ranger a coward? I find that hard to believe. Besides, he's not looking for a relationship, and I'm not looking for a fling. But, he's one of the best friends that I've ever had."

"Trust me. I've spent many years with the idiot. I have inside knowledge of how he mostly ticks. So I know how cowardly he is. And, he's just talking out of his ass. Give him time to come around. He will eventually. Just don't give up on him," she grabbed the pan and shoved it into the oven.

I pondered for a bit on what Celia was saying but I was pretty sure that Ranger was the type of man that when he had his sights set on something he's not easily swayed. So if he says he's a man who bears no will towards a committed relationship, then I believe he's a man true to his word. Chi Chi bounded up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen.

Of everyone I was getting to know in the house, the ones I was growing the closest with seemed to be the kids. They all seemed to have taken a liking to me and even Eli dropped his tough guy act and started begging for me to play video games with him. It must've been hard for him being the only boy in a huge family of women. In fact, I was seeing the trend of how many women Ranger's family actually had.

So I decided to gather them all together to get them to work on a special surprise for the family on Christmas day. This way they could find something to do together and Eli wasn't always left out as the lone boy.

I helped the girls construct a monstrosity of a centerpiece using scraps of silk foliage and flowers from Ranger's mother's crafting room. They cut out letters and glittered them but told me that they didn't want the final piece revealed to anybody until Christmas day. So I was forced to leave.

"Put on your coat!" Chi Chi instructed.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I fumbled to put on my coat and noticed the whole family was following suit.

"It's time to light up the candles!" Juanita exclaimed joyfully as she pulled on her furry winter boots.

Chi Chi grabbed Ranger's hand and yanked me over towards me and joined our hands. "You have to stay with your buddy or you'll get lost in the woods, ok?" she said adamantly. "Tio Carlos, you take care of Tia Alyssa or Abuelita will send you to the thirst world country," she commanded him as she ran after her father.

I burst out laughing.

Ranger grinned down at me, "You heard her. I have to follow orders. You wouldn't want me to be subjected to being thirsty for the rest of my life." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the house.

We walked down a path through the woods before we reached the lake. They started passing out little white floating candle in the shape of a water lily. Ranger's Grandma stepped out from the crowd towards the water and turned around.

She began speaking in Spanish which to me just sounded like a beautiful song of wisdom. I had no clue what she was actually saying but the string of words was filled with such expression that I couldn't help but feel moved by them.

Ranger whispered down to me, "This is my family's tradition. We honor our ancestors and those who are no longer with us by floating candles down the lake. My grandmother is thanking those who have passed for watching over our family and keeping us safe from harm."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Ranger's Grandma stopped speaking and pointed at me, "_Ven aqu__í [Come here!]__!"_

Ranger placed his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me towards his grandmother. She clasped her hands over mine and kissed it. Then she cupped her hand on cheek and spoke firmly, "_Familia es muy importante_."

Ok, I understood that phrase at least. I nodded my head and let a tear trickle from my eye. She rambled off in Spanish and I was completely lost in translation. I think somewhere in that speech she said something about pancakes but I wasn't quite sure.

Ranger's mother stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder, "What my mother is trying to say is that she is thanking the ancestors for bringing such a beautiful girl to our family and to Carlos. All of us are saddened by the fact that you grew up alone without a mama y papa to watch over you and unable to witness what a beautiful woman you have become. It would be an honor for you to accept being a part of our family."

The tears continued to flow from my eyes as I was left speechless unsure of how to respond to the kindness everyone had shown me. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Mama, why isn't Alyssa's mama and papa not here?" Chi Chi asked loudly.

"Chi Chi, this is quiet time," Celia reprimanded her.

"But our family is here, why isn't Alyssa's?" she whined. "Do they not like her?"

Tears streamed from my eyes as I laughed at her inquisitive nature pulling away from Ranger's mother. Forgetting where I was I sank onto the ground and Chi Chi immediately ran to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Tia Alyssa, are you ok? People cry when they're sad but you're laughing too," she said confused.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm fine," I smiled. "Chi Chi, I don't have a family because my mama and papa have moved on."

"They left you alone?" she started crying.

"No, they're always with me, right here," I placed her hand on my heart.

"Are they angels?"

I didn't know how to answer her but just nodded. I wasn't one to believe in angels or miracles or even heaven.

"Jenny at school said that whenever you hear a bell ring an angel gets its wings. Did you ring a bell for your mama and papa?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't aware of that, Chi Chi. I don't have a bell to ring for them."

"I can share my family with you. My mama can be your mama and papa can be your papa, me and Desi can be your little brother and sister, and even Eli can be your mean big brother too."

Everyone let out a heartfelt laugh as I squeezed her tight to me.

Ranger's mother spoke up, "She is right, my dear. You are now a welcomed member of our family. _Familia_ is very important and to not have one would be a very lonely journey in life. We grieve for your loss and we will celebrate for our gain of having brought you into our lives. This year we will light a candle for your mama and papa as if they were our own to remember."

I wiped my eyes as the tears continued to spill. "T-thank you," I croaked out. "Y-your family is beautiful and I am so honored that you would allow me share all of this with you."

"You are welcome here anytime, _mija [daughter]_," she placed her hands around my shoulders and helped me to my feet. "Even without the two troublemakers," she embraced me.

Celia spoke up, "Don't' fight it, Alyssa. You won't win this battle. You're stuck with this family for life now. Now shall we get this wrapped up so that we can go home and eat?" she clasped her hands right as my stomach let out an atrocious growl.

The air filled with laughter and like magic Ranger was by my side with his arms around me. Each one of us lit a candle and sent it floating down the lake. It was a beautiful scene as the lake lit up with lights.

We returned to the house and filled up on the Ranger's mom's homemade empanadas. For once in a very long time since the loss of my family, I felt oddly at home. I smiled up at Ranger as he held my hand in his under the table. Sitting there at the table made everything feel right in the world.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I laid on my side staring out the window past the trees at the moon reflecting off of the lake still trying to see if I'd wake up from this incredible dream.

"Babe?"

I turned my head towards the door and slowly sat up. "Ranger, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and slid under the covers next to me. "Carlos, Babe," he corrected me. "Les is just an incorrigible sleeper. He's fighting someone in his sleep and if I don't get some rest, he'll soon be fighting me."

He drew me into his chest and nuzzled my neck.

"Mind if I bunk with you, Babe?"

"Ok, but no funny business," I warned him. "There are prying eyes everywhere. I can feel it."

He smiled and tucked me into his arms, "No funny business, Babe."

We laid in silence for a few minutes before I turned around so that I could face him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful.

"Carlos?" I whispered. "Are you asleep?"

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Trying to, Babe."

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "I just wanted to thank you again for letting me be a part of all of this. Your family is wonderful."

His eyes opened and looked intently into mine. "This wasn't my idea," he said slowly. "It was Lester. He was determined not to let you spend the holidays alone."

"Oh," I shifted uncomfortably.

"Babe, I didn't think it was a good idea to include you into my personal life. I told you my life doesn't lend itself to relationships and bringing you into my family is really too close for comfort. It's dangerous to get this close," he explained stroking my hair. "Lester pushed and said that if I didn't agree, he'd bring you anyways as his guest."

"Oh," I repeated. So basically Ranger didn't really want me to be there at all. If it were up to him, I'd be on a beach at Point Pleasant right now. Celia may have grown up with Ranger but she was wrong about him. He knows what he wants and doesn't want and nothing was going to change that. I sat up and started to get out of bed.

"Babe, where are you going?" Ranger asked grabbing my wrist.

"I just realized I was thanking the wrong person," I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and left.

I slid into Les' room where he was thrashing about on the bed just like Ranger had said. I crawled on top of him and tried to hold down his arms. "Les!" I called out to him.

He continued thrashing and suddenly grabbed ahold of me and rolled me onto my back. His eyes flew open as he hovered over me. "Beautiful?"

"Yep," I said breathlessly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concern filling his eyes.

I shook my head, "You were having quite a dream. I was just trying to wake you."

"What are you doing here? Where's Carlos?" he asked — his face inches from mine.

"He's in the other room, said he couldn't sleep with you thrashing about."

"So you came in here to sleep instead?" he asked confused.

"No, I came here because he told me why I was here," I bit my lower lip. "And I wanted to say thank you."

"Beautiful, you know that I would do anything for you. You're family."

"I know," I smiled and closed the gap between us and brushed my lips across his gently. "Thank you," I breathed tenderly. "Your family is amazing."

"You're amazing, Beautiful," he lowered his body onto mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You're the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for."

"Don't take it to heart, Beautiful. He's just an idiot sometimes. He really cares a lot about you."

"I know he does, Les. There's no questioning that."

The man has bared no expense for me, bailed me out of uncompromising situations, and has been there to watch over me. I know he cared for me. There was never a doubt. The question that remained was whether I was actually in his heart.

Les smiled and kissed my cheek before rolling off of me, "You know Carlos is going to kill me when we return to Trenton, right?"

"He'll have to go through me first," I tucked myself into his arms.

Besides, he made his bed and now he can lie in it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _The man has bared no expense for me, bailed me out of uncompromising situations, and has been there to watch over me. I know he cared for me. There was never a doubt. The question that remained was whether I was actually in his heart. _

_Les smiled and kissed my cheek before rolling off of me, "You know Carlos is going to kill me when we return to Trenton, right?"_

_ "He'll have to go through me first," I tucked myself into his arms._

_ Besides, he made his bed and now he can lie in it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

I woke abruptly from being in a nice cocoon of warmth to suddenly having it ripped from my arms followed by a loud vicious roar echoing throughout the room. I shot out of bed just as Les was torn from my arms and Ranger had him by the scruff of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ranger roared.

"Something you're obviously not," Les spat back smugly.

"Stop it!" I shouted at them and wedged myself in between them. "It's Christmas Day. You really want to act like a bunch of animals on Christmas Day?"

Ranger released his grip on Les and shoved him back into the bed and left the room.

"Guess, he didn't like the sight of you curled around me," Les replied happily.

"He was going to tear your throat out and you're smiling?" I asked baffled.

He shrugged, "Sometimes, some people need a little extra push."

"So you're trying to push him to kill you?" I shouted in disbelief.

I padded out of the room and into the bathroom where Ranger was showering. I ripped open the shower door ignoring his perfectly toned naked mocha latte body with the water cascading off of his peaks and valleys.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Les again. If you harm a single hair on his body, you'll have to answer to me," I poked at his very wet, hard, sculpted chest.

"What's it to you, what happens to him?" he growled grabbing my hand away from his chest.

"He's my friend and I don't let my friends get bullied around," I replied, my voice unwaveringly.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked menacingly.

"Yes—"

—he released my hand and slammed his palm on the wall lowering his head.

"—I slept next to him," I completed my sentence angrily. "I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're implying. Not that it would be any of your business, but Les is my friend. Nothing more. So stop bullying him. But what if I wanted to start a relationship with him? What would that matter to you?"

He turned his head towards me with his eyes as dark as coal. "Is that what you want, Babe?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying what if. I'm a grown woman, he's a grown man. If we were attracted to each other, what's the harm in it? It's a natural course in life."

I let out a shriek as he pulled me into the shower with him and leaned me up against the wall. His mouth captured mine pulling me into a kiss that would easily make a normal girl into a pile of goo, but I'm not normal.

"Carlos! Why is the water so cold?" I screeched pushing him back.

"Babe," he growled into my ear, "it's because you drive me insane. I love it when you call my name," he kissed the nape of my neck, pulled off my tank top and pushed off my shorts to my feet as he pushed up against me.

"Fuck," I hissed as his lips slid down my body as he took my breast into his mouth and cupped his hands around the orbs of my buttocks and hitched me up so that I was straddling his waist.

"Babe," he breathed out heavily as he brought his lips back to mine. "I'm glad that you're here. I'm sorry I didn't say that last night. But I'm glad that you're here and I owe my idiot cousin for that."

"Carlos," I shivered and bit back a tear, "we should hurry up and get ready or your mother's going to send in the calvary looking for us."

He smiled and pulled me into another deep kiss, "You're right and I wouldn't know to explain to CeCe what her kids discovered in here."

He turned on the hot water and lathered up the loofah and began to sponge me clean. The feel of his hands slipping across my body sent tingles through every part of my body.

We toweled off and I threw on the big fluffy bathrobe on the back of the door and stepped out.

"Umm…hmm…" Les responded in a mock disapproving voice flipping the towel over his shoulder and worked his way past us into the bathroom.

Ranger and I parted ways disappearing into our own respective rooms when my door busted open and a swarm of little girls bounded up onto my bed.

"Tia Alyssa!" they all shouted twirling around in their little flowing pastel colored dresses.

"It's Christmas!" Chi Chi jumped up and down.

"I know," I smiled pinching her little cheek.

"You have to dress like a princess!" Juanita gushed.

"Yeah!" the twins chimed in.

"But, my little ladybugs, I didn't pack a princess dress. Besides could the kingdom even handle this many princesses at once?"

All four of them collapsed on the bed and began to pout. "But we want you to be a princess," Chi Chi's lower lip quivered.

Oh my god, this little girl is going to break so many hearts when she comes of age.

"Attention, Soliders!" Ranger barked entering the room with his hands behind his back.

"Tio Carlos, we're not soldiers! We're princesses," Chi Chi cried out in dismay.

"Oh! Tio Carlos can be your prince, Tia Alyssa," Juanita exclaimed.

"Yeah," the twins swooned.

"He smiles a lot when he sees you," Chi Chi giggled. "Most times he has a scary face," she twisted her face into a snarl.

I burst out laughing because that's exactly how I imagined Ranger's grumpy face.

"I can see that _todos los niñas_ _[all of you little ones] _are princesses, but she looks like a lowly servant," Ranger tilted his chin towards me.

Servant? What a prick! He could have chosen something like cook — ok maybe that wouldn't work.

"Tio Carlos, you have to help her become a princess!" Chi Chi bounced up and down.

"And how do you propose I do that?" he asked.

"True love's kiss!" the girls shouted in unison.

I frowned.

"Break her of the evil curse and turn her into a princess," Juanita clapped her hands.

"Well…" Ranger stood astute thinking about the notion of ridding me of my curse. "She doesn't seem to look like she wants help breaking the curse."

"Girls, he's right. I can help break my own curse. Women can be the heroes too."

"No!" the girls cried. "Kiss!"

Chi Chi grabbed my head from behind and squeezed my cheeks together puckering my lips, "Do it, Tio!"

Ranger swooped into the room and planted a heavy heart thumping kiss on my lips before I could even blink. He pulled away smiling. I blinked a couple of times and then noticed a white box had magically appeared in my lap.

"What is this?" I asked curiously staring at the white box.

"The curse has been broken," Ranger grinned. "You are no longer a lowly servant."

I bore daggers into his heart with my eyes then smirked, "But curses are only broken from true love's kiss and we're far from being true—"

"—open the box," Ranger cut me off.

I complied and opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful floor length lavender flowing dress.

"Yay! Princess!" the girls jumped up and down happily. They leapt off of the bed and raced out the door.

"How did you…?" I trailed off staring at the dress in amazement.

"I know my nieces, Babe. I knew they'd instantly fall in love with you the moment they laid eyes on you. It's hard not to," he kissed me gently on the lips. "They play princess every year for Christmas. It's was only natural that they'd expect you to as well. Get dressed before the little hellions come back," he said placing a pair of ballet flats next to me on the bed before leaving the room.

The man of mystery never seems to cease to amaze me.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I helped the girls make little flower crowns out of piping, silk flowers, and ribbon for the better part of the morning. With the streaming crown and flowing dress, I was starting to feel more like a fairy than a princess. But who was I to judge, these girls had a far greater imagination than I did.

Soon the early evening was upon us before we knew it and Chi Chi's ears perked up as the muffled sound of a loud man entered into the house. She jumped to her feet with her eyes wide with excitement.

"Tio Pierre is here!" she screamed barreling out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

I followed the herd and found Tank and Lula shedding their coats by the front door.

"Tio Pierre!" the girls screamed climbing up him like he was a large oak tree.

"Lula!" I cried throwing my arms around the big beautiful woman happily.

"I was wondering where my little monkeys were!" Tank let out a boisterous chuckle as he entered the house with the kids hanging off of his limbs.

"Tio Pierre, I've been training. I bet I can beat you at arm wrestling now," Eli challenged him eagerly.

"Let me see your muscles, little man," Tank commanded leaning over the boy. He pinched his little bicep, "Not bad, little man. Not bad at all."

Eli's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Tank planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"He's family," Celia explained trying to pry Chi Chi off of Tank's back. "He, Les and Carlos grew up together as boys."

"I always spend Christmas with the Mañoso family, little girl," Tank clarified pulling Ranger's mother into a tight embrace and kissing her on the cheek. "Holá, Mama."

"Mijo, you get bigger every time I see you," she patted his cheek. "This must be Lula," she embraced Lula. "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"We take care of each other, Señora Mañoso," she returned the kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"Nonsense! This is the best Christmas with my two boys bringing home such lovely ladies. Now if only Lester will settle down and the next time I see you all there will be talk of giving me some grandchildren."

I paled.

Les clapped his hand on my back and laughed out loud, "Tia Maria, don't scare off Alyssa. She's not ready for a little one yet. She can't even take care of a plant. Besides, how many times do I have to tell everyone that she's here with me? I drove her here for goodness sakes!"

I elbowed him in the ribs. I can, too, take care of a plant.

"When the time comes, she'll be ready. It's instinctive," Ranger's mom waved him off.

Lula pulled me to a corner, "So, Short Round, what's up with you and the Batman?"

I peeked over at Ranger conversing with Tank and lowered my eyes before he caught me staring at him. "Nothing. We're just friends."

"Bullshit! And I'm the Queen of England. Something's going on between you two, why else would you be here? Tank says that he never brings anybody home to meet his family."

"He didn't invite me. Les did."

She shook her head, "Fine, live in denial. But I'm telling you, Short Round, something's going on."

I shook my head at her.

"Trust me. Lula knows these things. The way he's staring at you, it's like he wants to eat you for dinner. His mama's right. Before you know it, you'll have a bunch of little bat babies running amuck."

I groaned and grabbed my stomach at the thought. Lula's right about me being the Queen of Denial but I don't think I could get away with convincing people that my baby is half alive the way I do with Monster. Somehow I just don't think Child Services would let that fly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Trust me. Lula knows these things. The way he's staring at you, it's like he wants to eat you for dinner. His mama's right. Before you know it, you'll have a bunch of little bat babies running amuck."_

_I groaned and grabbed my stomach at the thought. Lula's right about me being the Queen of Denial but I don't think I could get away with convincing people that my baby is half alive the way I do with Monster. Somehow I just don't think Child Services would let that fly._

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Someone was going to have to wheel me back to my room in a wheel barrel after this dinner. The food was out of this world and don't get me started on the huge roast pig which turned out to be a traditional Cuban holiday dish. If that's what you get to eat every year for being Cuban, sign me up.

The best part was there was no fancy "sit around the table and mind your manners" kind of dinner. It was set up buffet style and everyone grazes the entire day while sitting around talking, laughing, and taking in some great music. Ranger's family was a pretty musical group several of them knew how to strum the guitar like a professional.

The best part was the beautiful centerpiece that the girls made which sat prominently next to the roast pig. The letters they cut out and wouldn't let me see was "Monster." They explained to me that Les told them the story of how I crazily jumped into the burning fires to save a monster that I loved. And since I loved it so much, they wanted to make sure that I had something to remind me of him so I would feel like I wasn't away from him for Christmas. I loved the little stinking boogers.

Ranger's grandmother attempted to teach me some Spanish, the girls kept feeding me cookies, his mom kept feeding me more food even after my constant protesting, and he kept gazing at me causing my heart to flutter.

About an hour after Ranger's mother finally gave up on trying to force feed us; the munchkins including Eli attacked me. "It's time for the surprise!" they shouted grabbing my hands.

"Are you sure?" I smiled at them.

"Yes!" they jumped up and down.

"_Nietoanieta [grandchildren]_, what is all the shouting for?" Ranger's mother demanded.

"_Abuelita, si__é__ntate por favor [Grandma, please sit down],_" the twins instructed pulling her onto the couch.

"Ladies and gentleman. May I have your attention, please?" I stood up in the middle of the room where the kids started clearing out a large empty floor space. "The little ones would like to treat you to a special show that they've been working very hard on for the past couple of days. So please help me welcome them with a warm round of applause. I would like to introduce to you the _Pequeños Monstrous [little monsters]!_"

I gestured to the girls who slid across the floor into the room as Eli set the music and strutted over to me snapping his fingers to the beat of Michael Jackson's _"The Way You Make Me Feel" _wearing his open blazer anda fedora we found in the attic in his grandfather's old boxes.

He did a couple of snappy spins around me as he if he was checking me out. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked as he strut his stuff to the beat of the song. I joined him and snapped the beat of the music and did a spin out as he glided smoothly away from me.

Kids were like sponges, they picked up moves that took me years to comprehend but then again it may because I don't have much sense of coordination so it took me twice as long to learn simple things like the two-step. He swung his hips back and forth a stopped in front of me and popped his shoulders as he moved towards me.

I fanned myself as I did a quick two step hop backwards. He popped out his hips at the lyrics, _"you really turn me on,"_ and fell back into a suicide on the floor and convulsed at _"you knock me off my feet."_ The room gasped at his fall but he popped back onto his feet after a few seconds of convulsion as I attempted to walk away. Grabbing my hand, he danced me back into the room and stopped to impress me with his hat tricks. He spun his hat off of his head dropped it to the ground onto his foot and kicked it up.

I ducked and caught the hat on my head. Quickly pulling the hat off of my head and grabbing Eli's shirt at the same time, I pulled his face up towards mine as I leaned down and hid our faces behind the hat for a supposed kiss.

The song quickly switched to Destiny's Child's "Bugaboo." Chi Chi slid under my legs and popped up in between Eli and me and punched the hat across the room. I raised my hands and stepped back into the background. The twins grabbed each side of his shirt and pulled it off and tossed it leaving him in a white wife beater tank top. Chi Chi started mouthing the words to the song.

The girls circled around him acting angry and shoving him around as they spun him around and each had a chance to poke at him angrily. Once they all got a piece of him they dropped to the ground on the back of their hands and started doing CCs and corkscrews. The girls jumped up and did some fancy footwork around Eli as he stood still and did some pop and lock moves. The twins and Juanita started snapping their fingers and glided across the floor away from Chi Chi and Eli. Seeing them glide across the floor in their princess dresses actually was a pretty cool scene making it look as if they were floating.

Chi Chi angrily shoved Eli back a couple of feet and slid between his legs into a G-Kick Freeze and pushed out her extended leg and kicked Eli in the behind. Eli stumbled forward and picked up a tied necktie off of the ground and slipped it over his head as the song switched to Usher's _"My Boo." _

I strut back into the room and Eli slid across the floor stopping me. I turned to walk the other direction as he spun around me stopping me at every turn I made. He leaned into me as I reclined back into a bridge. He did a flip off of my stomach and I kicked my legs up into a flag freeze back up onto my feet. We weaved our bodies around each other I spun away from Eli as Juanita glided into the room up to Eli. Eli caressed her cheek.

Juanita turned her head away from him and Side Rocked away from him. The twins entered in the most amazing way with their almost unison leg flares popping up on either side of them. Each girl grabbed his face pulling him towards them. And they left the same way they came in as Chi Chi shuffled towards Eli and went into a one-handed front flip dropping to her knee. She slowly rose to the occasion with fire in her eyes before flashing him a mischievous smile and grabbed his necktie and dragged him out of the room.

The room erupted with joyous laughter and applause. The kids ran back into the room and bowed to the audience. They ran over to me and dragged me to the middle of the room and jumped up and down around me clapping. I blushed and did a quick curtsy and let the kids receive their praise, hugs, and kisses as I stepped back.

Les pulled me into a tight hug, "So that's what you've been up to with the little monkeys the past few days? That's pretty impressive that you were able to get them to focus long enough to remember a routine."

I shrugged my shoulders, "They're quick learners, and the trick was that they came up with most of the routine themselves. I just taught them the basics of the steps. They're the ones that turned it into a story."

"Short Round, that was some fancy dancing! You should be a teacher," Lula exclaimed.

"I don't think I have the patience to be a teacher, Lula."

"Little girl, if you could get those little monkeys to focus, I'm sure you could work wonders in the classroom," Tank interjected giving Lula a fat kiss on the cheek.

"Mama, I want to take dance classes when school starts," Eli gushed to Celia.

"Me too!" Chi Chi bounced up and down.

"I don't know, Mijos," Celia hesitated. "You should concentrate on school."

"Please! I promise I'll do better in school and I'll do all of my homework early so that I can practice every day. I'll get better grades. I'll even help Chi Chi," Eli pleaded.

Celia grinned over at me and mouthed "Thank you" before agreeing to the kids' enthusiasm.

"Proud of you, Babe," Ranger extracted me from Les' arms and kissed me on the forehead.

"Dance is a great way to keep kids occupied and off the streets. I know cause that's what helped me," I winked at him and grinned. "I could've been a hoodlum on the streets of Brooklyn but look at me now."

Les choked on his drink and busted out laughing, "Beautiful, I can't picture you as a hoodlum."

"Are you kidding?" Lula shouted in my defense. "Short Round's got street cred." She lowered her voice and muttered to me, "But don't go hanging out on Stark Street late at night on your own. You can have a tough guy attitude but you still look like jail bait."

I laughed knowing fully that there was no way I could ever pull off the tough guy act but the truth was growing up I did spend a lot of my days at the local community center where they offered hip hop dance classes to the youth. It was what made me fall in love with dance. And the best part was that it was a dance that could be done solo. Although the Center preferred that we all worked together as a team and many of the kids put together dance crews, I preferred to be on my own.

Being on my own allowed me to dance at my own pace and it was a great escape from the everyday redundancy of life. Don't get me wrong, I did make friends with some of the other kids and many of the guys treated me like a kid sister. It was well known that I was a loner and preferred to run solo.

I watched as everyone was beaming with pride. The happy chatter was interrupted with Ranger's mother announcing that it was time for presents. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree as Ranger's mom and Celia passed out presents one by one as each person opened their presets everyone patiently waited, oohed and ahhed.

We got to the end of the present pile when Chi Chi jumped up grabbing a little package poorly wrapped in odd angles with a ribbon tied around it messily.

"This is for Tia Alyssa!" she smiled happily and bounded towards me with the little gift.

"Oh, Chi Chi, you didn't have to," I smiled receiving the present. "I didn't get you anything."

"But you taught us how to dance, how to make princess crowns, and you make Tio Carlos face turn to a happy face so it doesn't look like this," her face distorted into a grimace.

I chuckled looking over at Ranger who had a heartwarming smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you, ladybug," I kissed the top of her head as I carefully unwrapped the package and extracted a little silver bell strung with a purple ribbon.

Chi Chi grabbed it out of my hand and tied it around my wrist. I recognized the bell from her plush horse's neck.

"Tia Alyssa," she said seriously squatting back down in front of me. "Now you have a bell to ring for your mama and papa so that they can get their wings."

Tears streamed down my eyes as I grabbed her and hugged her close to my chest and sobbed, "Thank you, ladybug." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked over at the kids and held out my arms. "Come here you little monsters!" The kids jumped up and threw themselves at me as I cried tears of joy.

Ranger, Les and I retired to the guesthouse. I sighed loudly in content. Ranger clamored around in the kitchen as Les and I plopped down on the couch.

I laid my head on his shoulder and toyed with the charms on my neck.

"Do you really like it?" Les asked gently touching necklace.

I nodded, "It's the nicest piece of jewelry I own now. It's beautiful."

Dickie, my ex-finance who I caught cheating on me with Joyce Barnhardt who he later ended up marrying, used to buy me expensive jewelry all of the time. But after our breakup, I gave everything he ever gave to me back except for the engagement ring.

A few months back, the Dick enlightened me on some of his reasons for his infidelity. I held onto the ring as a keepsake of our time spent together and was ready to throw it down the garbage disposal but couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead, I gave it to Ranger and told him to do as he pleased with it as long as it was out of my life.

"Not as beautiful as you," Les broke through my thoughts and caressed my cheek. He stretched out his arms and yawned dramatically. "Well, it's time to hit the sack. Want to join me, Beautiful?"

I shot him a look warning him not to start a fight with Ranger on Christmas day. "Thanks but I'm going to bed solo tonight."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself," and disappeared into the bedroom.

"I put on a kettle if you'd like some tea, Babe," Ranger called out from the kitchen.

I nodded my head, "Thank you," and sat on the couch staring off into space and continued to fiddle with the charms on my necklace.

The couch shifted as Ranger settled in next to me and handed me a steaming mug of lemon tea. I sipped it carefully and licked my lips contently at the sweetness.

"Honey," Ranger answered me before I could even think of the question. He tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" I looked at him in shock. "I should be thanking you for letting me rain on your parade."

He chuckled, "Babe, you could never rain on my parade. You bring sunshine wherever you go. Thank you for making this Christmas one to remember. My family adores you."

"Thank _you_, for making this one of the best Christmas' I've had in a long time. Your family is amazing. This isn't even close to anything I would've ever experienced even if my parents were alive today," I added sadly. "We didn't have any living relatives, but my father would throw a big party every year for his friends and their families and his employees, nothing as heartfelt as this."

"I think my mother likes you more than me," Ranger joked.

Ranger joking? That's unheard of.

"Well, that's not very difficult. You're quite the prick half of the time, Car_lito_" I teased.

He growled and attacked my neck with kisses.

I stood up catching my breath and placed the mug on the coffee table, "Well, we should be getting to bed." I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "thanks for the tea," and disappeared into the room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it closing my eyes. I wasn't sure that I even wanted this day to end. After feeling this kind of warmth and bliss, I'm not sure if I want to head back to reality and go back to the way things are back in Trenton.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"I think my mother likes you more than me," Ranger joked._

_Ranger joking? That's unheard of. _

"_Well, that's not very difficult. You're quite the prick half of the time, Carlito" I teased._

_He growled and attacked my neck with kisses._

_I stood up catching my breath and placed the mug on the coffee table, "Well, we should be getting to bed." I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "thanks for the tea," and disappeared into the room._

_I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it closing my eyes. I wasn't sure that I even wanted this day to end. After feeling this kind of warmth and bliss, I'm not sure if I want to head back to reality and go back to the way things are back in Trenton._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

I lay in bed awake for a couple of hours waiting to make sure everyone else had fallen asleep. I grabbed a small tote bag that I had packed separately from my things and got dressed grabbing a thermos of hot water before sneaking out of the house.

Trying to carefully follow the small dirt path towards the lake, I finally made it to the edge of the water and began my annual setup. I laid out a blanket and kneeled down on the ground. Pulling out my new lockbox, now filled with the contents from my shoebox and pulled out three small photo frames and propped it up on the blanket, a box of incense and a small glass jar I packed with beach sand.

I pulled off the lid to the jar and set it on the blanket and attempted to light three sticks of incense with a lighter but the wind kept blowing it out. I shivered as the cold sent tingles down my spine while I continued to attempt to light the incense in frustration when a pair of arms enveloped me and shielded my hands from the wind and the incense caught the flame. I peeked up at Ranger and found him kneeling behind me on the blanket.

"Babe, may I?" he asked nodding towards the incense in my hand.

I nodded at him and lit another stick and handed it to him. I turned to the photos of my parents with the incense between my fingers and bowed three times with Ranger following my movement and stuck the incense in the jar of sand and let the incense burn.

I reached into my bag and extracted two bowls of Easy Mac and prepared it with the hot water from the thermos and set them in front of two photos of my parents and plate with two of Ranger's mother's cookies in front of the photo of Suzie Oz and her husband.

I turned to Ranger, "I usually stay with them until the incense burns out."

He nodded, "Would it be ok if I stay?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind and Suzie always said you were quite the hottie."

I turned towards the photos and forced a smile on my face. "Merry Christmas, _Mẹ, Bố [Mom, Dad]_. This is my friend Carlos Mañoso," I spoke to the photos and nodded towards Ranger. "And the photo beside you would be Suzie Oz and her husband. I didn't know her very long but she filled my heart with enough love to last me a lifetime.

"Suzie, I'm sorry I can't really bake cookies with your recipe as I'm still cursed with the inability to use the oven properly but I swear to you, you will not be disappointed in Carlos' mother's cookies. They're to die for," I smiled at her.

I let out a sigh and addressed my parents, "A lot has changed in the last year since I last spoke to you. I'd like to spare you most of the details since a lot of it is not good news. But in summation, I lost the job I had with E.E. Martin this year. I know you would've been so proud of me for having that office job but there were downsizes and I didn't make the cut. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you."

Ranger squeezed my arm.

"But many good things came out of it, I've met some wonderful people, Carlos included. I got a new job as a Bond Enforcement Agent. I know what you would think, Mom. But it's not as bad as it seems. Carlos and his men have really helped me learn the ins and outs of the job and I have a great capture rate," I tried to beam.

I cleared my throat nervously, "I started dating a guy. His name is Joe Morelli. He's a detective for the Trenton Police Department. But I've already messed up that one and we're kind of taking a break from one another."

I paused before continuing on. "Monster's still alive! Thanks to Carlos, he's flourishing and green. This year I've been so fortunate to meet such wonderful people. You remember my best friend Misty Plum, she's been working towards a promotion and she's met a wonderful man who we all call Bones. She looks to be the happiest I've ever seen her.

"Things that have not changed about me is that I'm still as clumsy and accident prone as always and being in my new line of work, it's been more of a regular occurrence but luckily Carlos has introduced me to my very own medic, so I don't always have to end up in the hospital or attempt to home remedy so that I can avoid the hospital. His name is Bobby Brown. He wraps my cuts just as good as you did, Mom," I smiled.

"Carlos and his cousin Lester have done the most unspeakable thing for me and invited me here to Newark to join their family for Christmas. You would love it here, Mommy. They have a beautiful home next to a huge lake. They've been so amazing towards me. You would love Carlos' nieces and nephews. They were even able to talk me into being a princess today," I chuckled.

"I've come a long way from playing with robots and dinosaurs and jumping off of the roof, mom. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore," I choked back a sob. "I miss you dearly. There are times I wish I could've gone with you instead of being spared. The world is so incredibly lonely without you in it."

Ranger wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish I could've turned out to be a woman that you could be proud of and cherish. Each year it seems to be harder and harder to live up to your expectations. I'm slipping further away from what you would expect of me and I'm sorry. I wish that I could be the daughter that you could be proud of," I sobbed and let the tears fall from my eyes.

Ranger turned me around. "Your parents would've been so proud of all that you've accomplished, Babe," he wiped the tears from my eyes. "You have a fierce fire in your heart that burns for the people you love. And you're beautiful inside and out," he cupped my cheek and kissed me gently on the lips. "Ok?"

I nodded sliding my hands over his and pressed my cheek into his palm.

Ranger turned slightly so he could face the photos, "Mr. and Mrs. Chau, I have been brought a great fortune by having been introduced to your lovely daughter. You would be so proud of the woman she's grown into — beautiful on the inside and outside. I promise to you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

My eyes filled with tears as Ranger spoke to my parents thinking of how my parents would've taken seeing a huge Cuban man standing in their living room introducing himself. My father would've probably interrogated him and my mother probably would've asked me why I didn't settle down with a nice doctor or lawyer.

We sat in each other's arms watching the moonlight reflect off of the water as we waited for the incense to burn out. Ranger asked me questions about my childhood; such as, what was up with me and the mac n' cheese. I told him of my mother's beauty and my father's commanding presence. And, I even shared some of Suzie's adventures with her husband. He told me of how he and Les came to live with their grandmother in Miami because of their troublesome mischievous ways. He clued me in on Tank's troubled home life and how he ran away from home and followed them down the Miami.

I was growing sleepy as the last of the incense burned out. We packed away all of the things back into my bag. We walked back to the guest house hand in hand. Once inside the door, I turned towards him and placed my hand over his heart.

"Thank you. My mother and father would have adored you."

"Liar," he smiled.

"Well, they would've grown to adore you eventually. My father didn't adore many people and my mother didn't like that I played with boys," I blushed. "Thank you for being with me tonight. I've never introduced my parents to anyone before. After...you know…"

"Babe," he tilted my chin up. "I've never introduced my family to any woman before either."

"But what about your daughter's mother?" I asked curiously.

"They've never met her. We were only married for a day. Other than my daughter, Julie, you're the only woman who has been introduced to my family."

"Why?"

"Because, Babe…" he hesitated and pulled my body into his and kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself up against him and kissed him back with equal desire. He hoisted me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his torso as he carried me back into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and fastened the lock.

He laid me gently down on the bed and brushed my hair away from my face. "I need you, Babe. Will you let me have you tonight?"

I bit down on my bottom lip unsure if I was able to push Ranger away any longer and slowly nodded my head. He flashed me the most intense wolfish grin before plunging his tongue into my mouth and kissing me with the greatest of desire but as fast as he lit the fire inside of me, he pulled away as abruptly and pushed himself off of the bed.

I sat up suddenly and watched him walk towards the door and I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Sorry this is a pretty short chapter update but I promise you it's a tasty one. =)_

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _He laid me gently down on the bed and brushed my hair away from my face. "I need you, Babe. Will you let me have you tonight?"_

_ I bit down on my bottom lip unsure if I was able to push Ranger away any longer and slowly nodded my head. He flashed me the most intense wolfish grin before plunging his tongue into my mouth and kissing me with the greatest of desire but as fast as he lit the fire inside of me, he pulled away as abruptly and pushed himself off of the bed._

_ I sat up suddenly and watched him walk towards the door and I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Ranger moved swiftly towards the door and oddly slid the dresser in front of the door. My heart almost leapt out of my chest realizing that he wasn't trying to run out on me. He turned around and flashed me another brilliant smile.

"Prying eyes, Babe," he winked at me. "And an idiot cousin," he added before crawling back onto me.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to run."

"From this?" he asked sliding off my shirt and pants and making all of my clothing disappearing within seconds like magic. "Never," he kissed my neck lightly as his hands slid down my torso.

"Then why are you still dressed?" I growled. Where the hell did that come from? I'm not what you would call sexually aggressive.

Ranger chuckled, "Patience, Babe. We have all night."

"Patience is not a one of my strong suits."

"I know," he grinned and kissed my nose.

I reached down and began unbuckling his belt and cargos. What the hell was I doing? I'm never this forward and what the hell am I doing with Ranger? My heart started pounding faster inside of my chest — beads of sweat dripping off my brow. My hands were getting clammy as I clumsily fumbled with Ranger's pants.

And suddenly my hands shot out in an attempt to shove Ranger off of me as a gasp escaped my mouth asking him to stop. My chest grew tighter as I gasped for air and my head began to spin uncontrollably.

"Babe," Ranger grabbed my hands. "It's ok. Slow deep breaths. Concentrate."

I blinked back tears and tried to focus on the Ranger's soothing voice to bring me back to reality. But honestly was this really reality? Being with Ranger was more like a fairy tale, not something that you would actually think to happen in real life. Not in a million years did I think I would be here with Ranger like this.

"Babe," Ranger caressed my cheek and brushed my hair out of my face.

I blushed at the realization of what had just happened and to make matters worse, I was completely exposed. Not just exposed emotionally but physically as I sat on the bed completely naked. I tucked my knees into my chest and hugged them resting my chin on my knees.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

Ranger pulled me into his lap and cradled me, "Babe, I understand. I won't push you if you don't want to, but I can help you if you let me."

"Help me with what?" I tilted my head up so that I could look into his soft brown eyes.

"Help you forget the bad, replace the feelings of terror and hurt with feelings of security and passion. Let me help you ease your pain," he spoke slowly and concisely as he slowly placed his lips onto mine.

"Carlos…" I breathed airily then chewed on my bottom lip.

"Quierda, let me help you…" he tilted my head and place a gentle kiss on each of my eyelids. "Please."

That just about did it in for me as I threw my arms around and within seconds was lost in his kisses and the security of his arms.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Babe," he commanded gently. "Don't close them. Remember and trust that it's me here with you and no one else," he brushed the tears from my eyes. "Concentrate on my touch…" he kissed my neck gently "…my voice…" he kissed my shoulder softly "…my kiss…" he trailed his lips to the swell of my breasts and traced his tongue around my nipples causing my body to buck towards him "…remember the way I taste…" his lips covered mine as my body filled with screaming passion "…concentrate on the way I feel—"

I felt a pinch at my inner core and dug my nails into Ranger's back as he filled my body with intensity. I let out a satisfying moan at the same time he growled out my name. He stilled after a long satisfying second of him completely filling me and we stayed still gazing into each. I tried concentrating on his penetrating eyes boring into me and not on the throbbing of my sweet spot from the alien feeling of the immense size of his manhood.

"Are you ready for this, Babe?" his voice rumbled in a low sexy panty melting tone.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Yes," I complied shyly.

"I can't hear you," he growled as he gradually pulled himself away from me.

In a panic, my hands slid down his back and grabbed hold of his muscle-toned ass and forcefully tried holding his body back up against mine to no avail. "Yes!" I cried out in urgency.

"Like you mean it," he pumped himself back in and flashed a wolfish grin.

"YES!" I cried out in ecstasy as his body slammed into mine and it felt as his tip was reaching all the way to my stomach.

"Yes, what?" he teased my nipples.

"Yes, Carlos. I'm ready," I placed my hands on his face lifting his head to face me. "I want you."

He displayed to me the most brilliant 300 watt smile before our lips collided into the most satisfying kisses that took my breath away. We made love several times throughout the night and with each time the passion grew even more passionate and intense. The security that I felt with Ranger made me feel like he'd effectively chased away the demons that currently haunted my subconscious locking them away securely deep in the dark corners of my brain.

Making love with Ranger was better than I could ever imagine it to be. He was tentative and his hands were like magic. Being with him just felt right — every kiss, every touch, every thrust sent tingles throughout my body. I'm not sure if he felt the same but I swear I physically saw sparks.

I curled myself into Ranger's arms and shut my eyes willing myself to sleep. I felt him shift behind me as his member slowly grew against my lower back. This man was like a machine. He just kept going and never seemed to grow tired. I'm sorry but I'm not built the same way and if I didn't get some shut eye before the sun rose, I would be one excruciatingly cranky girl.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. If I lay still long enough, maybe he'll take the hint and go to sleep himself. Hopefully, he's not reading my mind right now and since all of the blood has seemingly rushed from one head to another.

"Babe," he whispered softly in my ear pulling me closer to him which I wasn't sure was possible as I was pretty convinced that we've gotten rid of any possible space between us.

I remained silent with my eyes closed but turned around to face him and squished my face into his chest.

"Are you awake?" he pressed kissing the top of my head. He shifted away from me and slid a little lower on the bed so that we were face-to-face. I could feel his breath on my lips and his hand caressing my cheek. He leaned forward and placed searing kiss on my lips and whispered, "Te amo," before wrapping his arms back around me and tucking my head into his chest. "I love you, Babe," he said quietly before drifting to sleep.

My eyes flew open as the words flitted about in my head repeating itself over and over again. Ranger had just told me that he loved me.

Did I feel the same way about him?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ~Angie_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Are you awake?" he pressed kissing the top of my head. He shifted away from me and slid a little lower on the bed so that we were face-to-face. I could feel his breath on my lips and his hand caressing my cheek. He leaned forward and placed searing kiss on my lips and whispered, "Te amo," before wrapping his arms back around me and tucking my head into his chest. "I love you, Babe," he said quietly before drifting to sleep._

_ My eyes flew open as the words flitted about in my head repeating itself over and over again. Ranger had just told me that he loved me. _

_ Did I feel the same way about him?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

The ride home to Trenton with Ranger was fairly quiet yet comfortable. It wasn't loud explosive fun like the ride with Lester but it was nice. Ok, maybe it was more like Ranger was quiet and I was singing at the top of my lungs and dancing about as Ranger allowed me to listen to my music in the car.

Did you really think a life changing week away from home would change me into a different person?

Les pouted the entire morning during breakfast saying that it wasn't fair that he brought me here and that he should be the one to take me home. But of course he had this mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made you know he was truly up to no good. And I knew the moment I was locked in a car with him for two hours the questions about me and Ranger would come flooding out. I wasn't remotely ready to play twenty questions. And truthfully, I probably wouldn't even know how to answer some of the questions since I probably don't know the answers myself. How did I really feel about Ranger at this point?

There was no mention about between what happened between us when we woke up the next morning. In fact, he wasn't even in bed the next morning when I woke up. And there was definitely no mention of what he confessed to me when he thought I was asleep and I certainly wasn't going to bring it up and bust myself for pretending not to hear.

But the atmosphere was starting to shift as we drew closer and closer to our destination. For some reason a little sadness crept into my heart and I could start to feel "Carlos" slowly slipping away and "Ranger" making his appearance. I wasn't sure if I was ready to let go of Carlos yet.

Ranger pulled into my parking lot in a spot right next to the door. How does he always have such great parking karma? I have yet to witness Ranger having a hard time finding parking or even the best seat in a restaurant.

I, on the other hand, always seem to have to walk fifty blocks away from my destination or end up next to a dumpster. As for finding a good seat at a restaurant, let's just say I've been made to wait two hours for a table before and I've often found myself sitting next to the bathroom at the table next to the screaming children.

Ranger started towards the stairwell but I intercepted and pulled him towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"Technically, we're still on vacation. Work doesn't start back up until the morning so live a little, Ranger. Take the lazy man route for once."

He flashed me his gorgeous 300-watt smile and pushed the button for the second floor. We walked to my door hand-in-hand when I stopped dead in my tracks and froze in front of my apartment door.

"My spidey senses are going out of control, Batman," I said in a serious tone.

"Babe?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Something feels off."

"Babe, I think your imagination is running wild from being around the kids for too long," he pushed me aside and slid my key into the keyhole.

I scrunched my nose and my heart began to sink. Ranger's never questioned my instincts before so why is he now?

He pushed the door open and a loud boisterous "Surprise!" ripped through the door.

I stood in shock as my apartment was filled with Merry Men and — wait a second —FURNITURE!

Les appeared in front of me grinning and pulled me into the apartment as I reluctantly entered what must be a dream.

"W-What is going on here?" I asked looking around the room at all of the expensive furniture now displayed in my apartment. Did they turn my apartment into a model apartment already or was it rented out without my knowledge?

"Beautiful, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"W-what? How did you know?"

"You know now that one of us is dating your best friend, we've realized that she's a wealth of information," Les answered.

"You seriously think you can get away with not telling us that you're birthday falls on Christmas Day?" Cal threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me further into the room.

"This is too much for me to accept guys," I stared at them flabbergasted.

"Relax, Beautiful, you still paid for it all," Les chuckled pulling me into a bear hug.

"I don't have this kind of money. So how did I end up paying for this?"

"Ask the Dick," Misty piped up.

"Babe, your engagement ring," Ranger said pushing me further into the living room so that he could shut the door.

It finally dawned on me. A few months ago my ex-fiancé, Dickie, stopped by to discuss Suzie Oz's will. Then the discussion led on to our failed engagement as the pig had cheated on me with the town whore. He asked me about my engagement ring and like a fool still pining over what was lost, I still had the ring in my possession but of course he didn't have to know that.

Instead, I told him that I threw it out. After he left, I almost did too. But that would have been flushing $50,000 down the toilet! So I gave it to Ranger to do as he pleased with it and like the stellar human being that he was, he took the money and invested it right back into me. Is it possible for this man to become any more overwhelmingly perfect?

"Thank you," I said quietly looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"We all worked together and to help set up everything while you were gone," Binkie spoke up.

"You guys are too much," I cried.

"Do you really think that we were going to allow our sister to sleep on the cold hard floor every night?" Bobby spoke up.

"Let me give you the tour," Les pulled me out of Cal's grasps and led me towards the kitchen where all of the cabinets were filled with dishes and food, the counters had appliances, a cute little dining table, and Ella cooking up a storm which will probably be the only time that oven would ever be used.

She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheeks. "Don't you dare not eat, ever again. You come see me and I will make sure that you get fed, you hear," she pinched my cheek.

I nodded in response and gave her a big hug.

Binkie grabbed my hands and pulled me out to the bathroom which now had new soft lavender accessories that surprisingly enough looked good against the original old pale yellow in the bathroom.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I was overwhelmed with emotions.

Misty grabbed my hand and pulled me into my fully furnished bedroom. "So the boys took care of all your furniture—" she pulled me towards the closet "— I took care of restocking your wardrobe," she swung open the closet which every inch was filled with clothes and shoes. "And don't worry, I put on my Alyssa Hat and not my Misty one, when I went shopping for you. Your boring chucks, jeans, and tanks are all freshly stocked."

"Oh Mis!" I clasped my hands over my mouth in awe. I threw my arms around her and wept.

"You should've told me you needed help. I had to learn from the guys," she scolded me.

"I didn't want you to worry," I replied as she led me back out to the living room.

"There's no way I could ever stop worrying about you. I love you," she squeezed me.

"Thanks, Mis."

"That's not the best part, Bomber," Bobby announced and everyone shifted over giving me full view of the door.

A petite Hispanic man stood next to the door and grinning at me. I had never noticed him before but he was wearing Rangeman clothing. He definitely did not fit the description of the other Merry Man as he was fairly short I would put him around 5'6" and very thin. He had no muscle mass to him, but if I were to run into him on the streets I would've been terrified. As he had two tear drop tattoos below his left eye and he screamed gang banger.

But I trust Ranger, and I know that he wouldn't ever hire someone that he couldn't rely on.

He smiled and walked over to me grabbing my hand leading me over to the door and presented to me a little keypad on the wall next to the door. The man didn't speak.

"This would be your new security alarm, Beautiful, monitored by the best private Security Company in Trenton. Hector installed it for you this morning."

I smiled and gave Hector a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"De Nada, chica," he continued to flash a toothy grin at me.

I turned to the group of my friends and newly adopted family and the love just rushed over me as I let the tears fall from my eyes. "Thank you everyone for this but there's no way I can possibly repay you for the kindness you've shown me. The furniture is better than I've ever owned as far as I can remember. My old furniture came from a second hand store."

"There's no need for thanks, Bomber," Cal spoke up. "We all love you and want the best for you."

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"Beautiful, you're family and we treat you like we would anyone else in our family," Les added.

"Yeah, don't ever think that you're alone," Bobby continued.

"I-I," I stuttered and hesitated for a second and then shouted, "I love you guys!"

The men took it as a sign that it was ok to attack me with hugs and kisses as I cried tears of joy.

"Let's get this party started!" Les shouted and everyone joined in the hooting and hollering.

"Put on some music!" Binkie yelled out.

We carried on throughout the day laughing and eating Ella's amazing food. I had to be one of the luckiest girls on earth.

Ranger approached me and laid a soft kiss on my lips, "You don't have to worry about being evicted, Babe. It's been taken care of."

"There's no way the engagement ring covered the cost of the damages and all of this expensive furniture, Ranger."

"The take down of Valentino covered any additional costs. So essentially, you paid for it yourself. All of the men involved in the operation forwent their share of the capture fee and put the money towards your apartment," he reasoned with me.

Bobby threw his arms around my shoulder, "We just really chipped in on that op. The takedown was yours alone and you deserved every penny."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to me and cried, "Thank you!"

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat by the door.

I peeked around Bobby's shoulders and inhaled, "Joe…"

"Welcome back, Cupcake," he said standing uncomfortably in the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"Morelli," Ranger acknowledged Joe as Bobby released me.

"Ranger," he greeted politely with a slight hint of disdain dripping off his tongue.

Ranger turned to the crowd and spoke loudly, "Men, call it a night."

Everyone grunted and began filing out of the apartment after flooding me with hugs and kisses good-bye.

Ranger trailed behind the group and leaned over to whisper into my ear, "Morelli's a good man. Fix things," and with that he was out the door.

My muscles tensed at Ranger's final words and my heart turned to dust.

* * *

_OMG, don't hate me! I believe that every good story should evoke some sort of emotion even if it's anger. Give it a chance! ~ Angie_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _Ranger trailed behind the group and leaned over to whisper into my ear, "Morelli's a good man. Fix things," and with that he was out the door._

_My muscles tensed at Ranger's final words and my heart turned to dust._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

The next couple of days were fairly quiet. Joe and I decided to give it another try. He was incredibly attentive, and I spent the next couple of nights in his bed despite the fact that my apartment was newly furnished. My new beautiful bed still has not been slept in. Neither one of us spoke of what happened during our break or asked any questions.

In fact it was a little odd. We haven't gotten into a single spat, not even when he showed up to my pick up of Frankie Armistead. Frankie was caught running a chop shop. He kept me busy inside of the garage while his people went and removed the bolts from the tires of my car. So when I tried to leave deciding that Armistead wasn't worth the trouble for the day I made it almost a block before my tires flew off hitting another car crossing my path which resulted in a three car pileup.

Joe of course was one of the cops on the scene and when I expected him to rave on about how this kind of stuff happens to me all of the time and that I should quit my job, blah, blah, blah and so forth. But instead, he made a beeline for me, gave me a big hug, asked if I was ok, took me to his house and pampered me.

It was starting to worry me. In my experience sudden kindness usually means the person is feeling guilty about something or they were nervous about something that needs to be done or said. I can't help but wonder what Joe was up to while we were on the outs. I would be a hypocrite to be upset if he ended up hooking up with someone.

I mean look at him, he's a hot Italian Stallion. He could get a girl in his bed with a simple snap of the finger. Plus, I wasn't exactly innocent either with my Christmas escapades with Ranger.

Speaking of Ranger, I haven't seen him since the day after we returned back to Trenton. He showed up at the Bond's office at the end of the day, pulled me into our alley, gave me a panty dropping kiss, told me he was going in the wind and vanished.

No phone calls, nothing.

"Cupcake?" Joe cut through my current thoughts and my mind was brought back to the movie playing on the television.

"Hmm?" I hummed snuggling into the blanket and pressed my cheek further into his chest.

"There's a New Year's Gala going on at one of the five-star hotels in Princeton. A couple of my old Navy buddies invited me to join them. It's supposed to be one of the biggest premiere New Year's parties in the area. Would you be my date?"

I lifted my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'd be delighted, Joe Morelli."

He gave me a tight squeeze and let out a sigh of relief, "Great."

I smiled and played with his fingers, "Why would you think I'd say no?"

He shrugged, "Didn't think it was your kind of scene."

"It's not but what am I going to do? Let you run off to some hot party and kiss another girl at midnight?"

He turned his body so that he could face me. "Cupcake, there is no one else I'd rather be kissing than you." He cupped my face and gave me a mind blowing kiss and then turned back to the television.

My spidey senses were going at full speed. Something just felt off and I couldn't put my finger on it. I'm sure that Joe had something brewing in that gorgeous head of his but I haven't the foggiest idea what.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Bones and I are going to New York for New Years. One of his former Army friends has a penthouse suite that overlooks Time Square," Misty gushed.

"You guys seem to be really hitting it off," I observed as I shuffled through the rack of gowns.

"Yeah, I suppose we are…" she murmured. "I'm thinking of asking him to move in with me on New Year's," she spoke so quietly that even a mouse wouldn't be able to hear.

I paused and flipped around quickly, "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

She shifted uncomfortably and started fiddling with the tag on one of the dresses on the rack her. This was rare. I've never seen Misty nervous before. This was a woman who had the confidence and instinct of a hawk. She doesn't stand down from a fight, doesn't take no for an answer, and always gets her way.

"Uh uh, you're not getting away with saying something like that and just move on without explanation," I turned her towards me.

"He practically lives with me anyways. Besides, it would just be more convenient that way," she shrugged. I swear that I saw a slight hint of pink in her cheeks and I'm not saying it's from her makeup either.

"This is huge, Mis!" I exclaimed. "But don't you think you're moving a little fast? You two have only really been dating for a couple of months."

She nodded, "Yeah, but it just feels right. And I haven't felt _this_ in a long time. Not since Mooch."

Mooch Morelli was Joe's cousin and Misty's former high school flame. Misty was madly in love with Mooch ready to give up her dreams of going into fashion for him and he broke her heart. But thanks to my incarceration as an accused cop killer, Misty's expedition to prove my innocence brought her right to Mooch's front doorstep where I believe she finally found the closure she's been needing all these years.

Mooch apologized for what he did to her all those years ago and told her that he never stopped loving her. He found out that she was going to throw away her future to be with him and he couldn't allow that to happen. One of the utmost romantic sacrifices that I've ever heard of if you're asking me.

All those years after Mooch left her bed, she's been on a crazed dating streak of leading different men to her bed and deflecting from any type of serious relationship commitment until Bones.

"I think that's wonderful, Mis. I'm really happy for you," I smiled and embraced her.

"So what's up with you and Batman? You spend an entire week with him and his family and then come back and no mention whatsoever? And on top of that, you're suddenly back with Morelli?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

I scrunched my nose. "There's nothing to tell."

"What the fuck ever," she scoffed. "I saw that look on your face when you two entered your apartment that day you came home."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What look?"

"The look of a thoroughly satisfied fucked woman," she said firmly.

Heat immediately consumed my face as I turned back into the rack of putrid lime green dresses. Who would wear this color?

"I'm right!" she shouted excitedly. "Ranger fucked your brains out!"

"Misty!" I turned in horror and grabbed her pulling her into a corner. "Not so loud! You know how the gossip line is never asleep around here."

"So how was it? He's hung like a horse right? He looks it. I mean, how is he in comparison to Herbert Horsecock?" Misty rambled about overjoyed.

Herbert Horsecock would be the model replica of some famous porn star's ding dong in the form of a woman's self-pleasuring shaky thing. Why do I have it? Because one of my skips owns _Treasure Pleasures_ and offered it to me as a gift. It's currently tucked far far away in the deep clutches of my closet hopefully never to be resurfaced. The thing terrifies me.

Why don't I just throw it away you may be asking? Because Misty said that it would be a crime to do so considering the cost of the monstrous contraption. And I'm not one to like to waste money or can afford to waste money at that.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this, Mis," I grit out, "and keep your voice down."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! I mean you got to fuck Batman. You know how many women would dream of the chance to get slung in that saddle?"

I wanted to die. I could hear the whispers and prying eyes directed towards us.

"If you don't at least give me a quick summary run down of what happened, I'm only going to get louder," Misty exclaimed.

I looked at her in horror and grabbed a bunch of random dresses and led her to the fitting room. I shoved her into the handicap room and locked the door behind me.

"Ok, I'll give you the quick summary and you'll never mention it again. Got it?"

She had a huge grin plastered on her face as she sat down on the bench and nodded her head eagerly.

I sucked in a deep breath and spat out, "Yes, we slept together the evening of Christmas. It was amazing and not just once. Ranger's an attentive lover and gifted in every way."

I could see Misty's mouth begin to twitch.

"Don't say anything or I'll never speak to you again," I warned her and watched her mouth immediately clamp shut. "Making love with Ranger is everything you can ever imagine and more," I paused and my face immediately flushed red and my hands began to shake uncontrollably. "And he's got nothing on Herbert," I quickly began pulling one of the dresses off of the hanger and fiddled with the zipper.

There was silence for a solid two minutes and I regained somewhat of my dignity and found Misty sitting on the bench smiling like she was about to combust.

"Are we going to try on these dresses or not," I asked annoyed.

"If you slept with Ranger on Christmas and it was as good as you say it was, why the hell are you back with Morelli?"

"It's complicated."

"Don't give me that shit."

I shimmied the gold glittery one shoulder floor length dress with the mermaid skirt up my thighs and zipped it up on the side. I let out a loud sigh knowing that Misty wouldn't let this up until she heard the whole story.

"He sent me back to Joe."

"What do you mean he _sent_ you back to Joe?" she stood up and walked towards me.

"After you guys left the apartment when Joe showed up Ranger told me to fix things with Joe and then left."

"That mother fucker!" she blanched. "I can't believe how pigheaded he is! Fucking men!"

I nodded sadly in agreement. Standing up straight, I smoothed out the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. "I think I'll take this one."

"But it's the first dress you tried on," Misty argued.

"Yeah, and it fits and doesn't look bad. Honestly, I don't really give a shit. Ranger's right. Joe's a great guy and he cares about me — he lo..." I choked and began coughing.

"But, sweetheart. I don't think you love him," she said sympathetically placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I do!" I protested. "I just don't know why I can't say it back," I hung my head. "I shouted it out to a room full of men but I can't even say it back to my own boyfriend. I care a great deal about him and I do enjoy being with him."

Misty nodded, "Well, in my opinion, Ranger's an ass and you need to kick him to the curb. I mean what man sleeps with a woman and then sends her back into another man's bed? But you should seriously think about whether Morelli's the right person for you if you can't even simply return his affections."

We both looked into the mirror.

"And you're right. That dress is the right one. Now we need to find me a knock out dress so that when I drop the bomb on Bones, he'll be so tongue tied by the dress that he won't be able to say 'no,'" she grinned.

"I doubt he'd say no even if you were wearing a garbage bag. I see the way he looks at you."

"Yeah the same way Ranger looks at you. That man needs to be smacked in the head," she exclaimed.

I had to agree with her there.

"You just say the word, and I'll wait for him on a corner and tap him with my miata," she smiled devilishly.

I shook my head at her and smiled. When it came to best friends, Misty was a diamond in the rough.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"Yeah the same way Ranger looks at you. That man needs to be smacked in the head," she exclaimed._

_ I had to agree with her there._

_ "You just say the word, and I'll wait for him on a corner and tap him with my miata," she smiled devilishly. _

_I shook my head at her and smiled. When it came to best friends, Misty was a diamond in the rough._

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Joe and I arrived in Princeton a day early. He booked us a room in the _Winchester Hotel_ where the gala was being held and the hotel was gorgeous. I didn't even want to think about how much a night was costing him much less two nights.

We spent the day at museums and toured Princeton University's campus. That would as close as I'll ever get to being in an Ivy League school. But I had to say that my favorite thing about the day was the _Chocolate Lovers_ _Club_.

Joe had set up a private romantic party for just the two of us. When I tried to protest at the amount of obscene money he was spending, he quieted me by saying that this was his way for making up Christmas and my birthday to me.

And honestly, I didn't want to deny him the pleasure of showering me with chocolate. We were presented with platters of chocolate covered items that ranged from different fruits to potato chips! If you never experienced a chocolate covered potato chip before, you haven't even begun to live your life!

And I can't forget about the Ancho Chili Bark Chocolate. Who knew that sweet and spicy could be so heavenly? Chocolate coupled with different wines. What more could a girl ask for?

For dinner, Joe took us to a farm house called _Ezekiel's Table_ which was a cooking class where you cook your own dinner. Truthfully, I wasn't happy about this at first. I felt like Joe was trying to trick me into learning how to cook for him. And in all honesty, before our break up I wouldn't have put it past him for pulling a stunt like this on me considering his ideal stance for me was to quit my job and stay at home cook and clean.

Plus, it didn't help that I was starving. Much to my disbelief, I could not live off of chocolate alone. We joined two of Joe's former Navy buddies and their wives. They were fairly friendly people and I couldn't help but think that I was embarrassing Joe in front of his friends. I wasn't exactly the most poised woman ever.

After I started a grease fire and managed to cause the couple next to us to slip and fall on a tomato slice I dropped on the ground, the cooking was left up to Joe and I my duty was to be the taste tester. This was fine by me. Did they really think they were punishing me?

The instructor kept muttering under her breath at how hopeless I was and seemed to be fairly surprised as to where the tomatoes even came from since none of the recipes called for tomatoes. How should I know? I was just cutting things that were sitting in front of me. She should count herself lucky that I didn't stab anybody with the knife or blow up the kitchen. Me and gas stoves are not a match made in heaven.

However, Joe was a pro. He sliced and diced with ease and everything turned out beautifully. My favorite part of it all was the eating. Although you put way too much work into preparing foods when it's gone within a matter of seconds. We (and I use the term 'we' loosely) made an _Herb Roasted Muscovy Duck Breast with Orange Balsamic Demi-Glace_ which was to die for. But my favorite by far was dessert — an _Apple Tart Tatin_.

I swear that the instructor made the sign of a cross as we walked out the door. I wasn't that bad! I thought to myself as I slid into the rental car.

"Cupcake, you're one of a kind," Joe amused pulling me in for a kiss.

"You realize I'm never going to be able to cook, right?"

"Baby steps, Cupcake. I have faith in you," he smiled.

"Well, then you'll be waiting forever, Mister. 'Cause that four course meal B.S. is not happening here."

"I'm willing to wait forever," he licked his lips and kissed me thoroughly.

_Honk! Honk!_

"Get a room!" his friends teased and drove off.

Joe grinned at me, "We should catch up with them."

I licked my lips and nodded my head before sliding back into the passenger seat. My hormones were on overload and at that moment, I wanted nothing but to do what his friends suggested and go back to our room. I've never had raging hormones before I started this godforsaken Bounty Hunter job but then again much has changed in my life since I started this new career.

But instead of going back to our room to satisfy my needs, we all ended up going out dancing. Joe wasn't too shabby in the dance arena. This was my first time dancing with him and what they say about people who can dance being magical in the sack is true. His body moved as fluidly on the dance floor as he did in the bedroom.

We drank and danced well into the night and by the time we made it back to our room, the both of us were just too drunk and exhausted to do anything but sleep.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You're the most beautiful woman in the room, Cupcake," Joe said kissing below my ear.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Morelli," I flirted relentlessly with him as I tugged on his necktie and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What's he doing here?" Joe muttered pulling away from me.

I turned my head to see who he was referring to and watched Ranger grace the room in his amazing well-fitted Armani suit which made him look like he just stepped out of a photo shoot for the cover of _GQ Magazine_. But what made my heart sink was the piece of candy on his arm.

A beautiful young curvaceous Latina with long wavy brown hair in a white satin floor gown encrusted with diamonds.

I turned my head back to Joe's and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I don't know, just ignore him."

"Gladly," he spun me around into a dip.

I laughed warmly as he pulled me back into his lips.

"Quit it, Morelli, you're making the rest of us look bad," his Navy friend stated as he twirled his wife around.

"You just need to step up your game, Brian," his wife teased. "Be a champ and get me another glass of wine."

"Yes, Ma'am," he kissed his wife, Melanie, on the cheek. "Joe?" he turned to Joe.

Joe looked at me reluctantly.

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be fine. I promise I won't try to blow anything up while you're gone."

Joe groaned and walked off with Brian.

"Joe is quite the catch," Melanie admired the boys walking away.

"Yes, he is," I agreed.

"And amazing in the sack," she murmured. "The things that man could do with his hands…"

I shot her a dumbfounded look.

She bit down on her lip. "Amazing that you were able to get him to settle down for you. The Joe I knew was a player through and through."

And for the first time since the night began, I noticed all of the women eyeing Joe semi-discreetly. How many of these women did Joe sleep with or want to sleep with him?

I shifted uncomfortably. "I need to go powder my nose," I excused myself. "Please let Joe know I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded her head and waved me off. Joe's got some bitch ass friends.

I made my way to the bathroom and entered a stall.

"Did you see that little tart that Joe Morelli's with?" I heard a woman exclaim.

Tart? I think I'm far from being a tart.

"Yeah, what makes her so special? She's nothing to even look at," another girl scoffed.

"Yeah, I even heard that she's been living with him."

"There's no way someone like her could be even close to satisfying a Morelli," another girl swooned.

I kicked the bathroom stall open and marched towards the sink pushing my way through the bimbos to wash my hands.

The all gasped and went back to uncomfortably re-applying their makeup. I stormed out of the bathroom and slammed into the wall.

"Babe."

Ok not a wall.

"Ranger," I replied calmly trying to steady myself.

"You ok?"

"Fine," I said quickly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks. Nice suit."

I could feel the heat radiating off of Ranger's body as his hand settled on my bare shoulder.

I shifted uncomfortably, "So when did you get back?"

"This morning."

"Oh, and you decided to party on the day you came back?"

"It wasn't my plan, but Carmen begged me to come with her."

Carmen…so that was the candy's name. How delightful.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your face is twitching."

"Too much to drink probably — which reminds me, I need to get back to Joe and get painstakingly plastered."

"Babe," Ranger said with his voice dripping with concern.

"Happy New Year, Ranger. Have a good time with Carmen," I said quickly and ducked out of his grasps and found Joe.

"What did he want?" Joe snarled.

"Nothing. Just to say hi," I answered taking a sip of my wine.

"His date is really pretty. A little young though, don't you think?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah that's his prerogative." I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw, "So are you going to spend the entire evening worrying about Ranger or are you going to turn your attention back to me?"

"Cupcake, it's all you all the time," he growled dipping me back and attacked my neck with kisses.

The rest of the night we danced and drank while I attempted to make any kind of eye contact with Ranger. A few minutes before midnight Joe walked me out onto the balcony saying that we couldn't miss the fireworks.

I spotted Ranger from the corner of my eye at the far end of the balcony chatting with a couple of guys. Joe led me to the edge and took both of my hands into his.

"Cupcake," he swallowed hard and gazed into my eyes, "there's something that I've been needing to tell you the last couple of days."

There it is. My spidey senses were rarely off and here was Joe about to drop the bomb on me.

"The last couple of months, I know I haven't been the most attentive towards you because of work—"

"—Joe, I understand. It's your job—"

"—Cupcake," he placed a finger on my lips, "I just need to say what I need to say without any interruptions, please?"

I nodded silently.

"I haven't been totally forthcoming with you."

My heart filled with fear. He was going to tell me that he's been cheating on me. I know it!

"Cupcake," he cupped my face. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffled and blotted my eyes. "Something must've just flew in my eye. That's all. I'm sorry, continue."

He nodded and dropped his hands to my shoulder. "As you know, I've been assigned several undercover assignments lately but not for the TPD," he paused. "I've been working with the FBI and travelling down to D.C. quite a bit. I've been offered a position as an agent in the bureau."

"That's wonderful, Joe," I smiled and then clasped my hands to my mouth and mouthed a quick apology to him for interrupting.

He flashed me his brilliant movie star smile and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you think so because I want you to come with me."

My jaw dropped open as I carefully considered what he was throwing at me. "When are you supposed to go?" I asked slowly.

"They want me to start next week. I want you to come to D.C. with me."

_Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…_people began counting down to midnight.

I closed my eyes for a second to take in everything and when I opened my eyes he was down on one knee holding a little black box containing a diamond ring out towards me.

"I love you, Cupcake, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

_Six…Five…Four…_

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked down at Joe. "I-I…" stuttered trying to search for words.

_Three…Two…One…_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room erupted with a round of applause, noise makers, glasses clinking and fireworks filling the skies.

"Joe, I love you—" I cried as his lips crashed down on me and he crushed me in a tight embrace.

* * *

_OMG! Stop hating me! This story is almost over. =) ~ Angie_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous Chapter**_**:** _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room erupted with a round of applause, noise makers, glasses clinking and fireworks filling the skies. _

"_Joe, I love you__—__" I cried as his lips crashed down on me and he crushed me in a tight embrace._

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

"Joe," I breathed out placing my hand on his chest.

He eagerly grabbed my hand and placed the ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

The tears continued to fall from my eyes as my heart broke into a million pieces. I did, I truly did love this man holding me. "Joe, I love you—"

"—You don't know how good it feels to hear those words finally come from your mouth, Cupcake," he kissed me with enough heat to give tonight's fireworks a run for its money.

"Joe, please let me talk," I cried out in exasperation. "I love you. I really do but I can't go with you."

His exuberant eyes filled with sadness as he loosened his grip around my slightly.

"My life is in Trenton. I'm not ready to leave. We haven't even known each other a year yet. How can you say that you want to spend the rest of your life with me? We barely made it a couple of months living with each other," the tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Cupcake, I know that we fight, but it's never anything that we can't overcome. I'll turn down the job and let them know that I'm not ready now. I'll try to reapply to the program when you're ready to move on from Trenton."

"Joe, I can't let you do that. That's your goals and dreams and I can't let you put it on hold for me," I croaked out trying to grasp onto one of the hardest things I've ever done. "I love you, Joe, but I'm just not _in_ love with you."

He released me immediately like I had just shot him with a bolt of electricity. "It's because of him, isn't it?" he growled menacingly. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I peeked from the corner of my eye and realized that Ranger was nowhere in sight. "If you're referring to Ranger, no it's not about him. Joe, we're just not right for each other. You don't really love me. I believe you love the idea of being with me but I'm never going to be what you want me to be. I'm not going to quit my job. I just can't see myself raising a family and living my life as a housewife."

"Nobody's saying you have to right now," his voice softened.

"Yes, but you will — eventually. It's what you want, Joe, and I can't give that to you," I cupped his face. "You're a wonderful man, and you deserve the best."

"You are the best," he grabbed my hands and I saw a tear form in the corner of his eyes. "Cupcake, I _do_ love you — with all of my heart. And I would do anything for you. Please don't trivialize the way that I feel for you."

"I'm not the best for you, Joe. You deserve a girl you can be proud to bring home to your family. And I deserve to be with someone whose family is willing to accept me because his family will be the only family that I have. That's something that's important to me, Joe."

He stepped back and slammed his fist into the concrete railing and screamed, "FUCK!"

"Joe," I cried out grabbing his bloodied fist.

He waved me off, "I'm fine." He ran his hand down the length of his face, "I understand, Cupcake. I'm not happy but I understand." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the top of my head. "I love you, Cupcake. That won't ever change. But you're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I knew this was a longshot but I had to try."

My finger grazed over the diamond on my finger. It truly was a beautiful ring. And if I was a girl who cared for that kind of stuff, I'd probably ignore the fact that this wasn't right and just married him. I started to pull the ring off of my finger but Joe placed his hand on top of mine.

"Wear it just for the night, Cupcake?" his eyes pled to me.

"Joe…"

"Please, just for the night."

I agreed and walked into his open arms. I couldn't help but feel the sadness overcome me as the realization sunk in that a chapter in my story was about to draw to a conclusion. He would always have a special place in my heart but it was time for us to part ways and continue on the paths to our next future endeavors.

After the fireworks ended, Joe stepped away from me and excused himself, saying he needed to catch up with his friends before they left. I stood there alone on the balcony trying not to let the prying eyes and whispers get to me.

After a few minutes of standing on the balcony alone, I finally gave up and texted Joe that I was tired and heading back to the room. I stepped out of the elevator onto my floor and spotted Ranger entering a room with Carmen on his arm laughing at something he was saying. His eyes twinkled as he smiled like how he would for me.

I discreetly watched them disappear into the room and my heart sank. But what did I really expect from Ranger? He's an eligible bachelor and was always upfront and honest with me. He told me he didn't do relationships. And he never once told me that things had changed before we slept together. Could I really blame him? And he's right, Joe is a great man.

"Cupcake?" Joe's voice cut me like a knife as he approached me from behind.

I stood frozen in front of the room door unable to move as the tears continued to pour from eyes like a waterfall.

"It'll be ok," he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head. "_We'll _be ok."

I turned around and buried my face in his chest. I just broke this man's heart and now he's comforting me?

I couldn't help but wonder — did I make the right decision?

**The End**

* * *

_That's it folks! I know it's a short chapter but I was ready to let this story come to a close. Thanks for staying with me and I hope you join me for Alyssa's next adventure! Next installment will be titled "Deuces, Baby" where Alyssa is introduced to a new Merry Man in her life. Ranger's still in the picture so don't give up hope on him yet! But we can all say good bye to Joe. Wave bye bye, Joe! ~Angie_


End file.
